Her Past, Her Present and Her Future
by Ely-Baby
Summary: Hermione left Hogwarts when she was seventeen, pregnant. Now, eleven years later, she has to face her past, her present and her future. RHr R
1. Story of Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JKR does!

A/N: Please be nice with me, this is my first and I'm Italian! Maybe it will be full of mistakes!

To Angel of the North: Thank you for beta-reading this chapter, now it flows a lot more.

**Story of Them**

It was about 10 pm and a young girl was looking out of her window at the city. She was sitting on a sofa near a big window, an opened book on her lap.

The city was New York, and her name was Lilian Smith. She'd been 11 for all of a week, and she was waiting for her mom to come home from the office near their apartment. Shaking her red bushy hair out of her eyes, she smiled at her reflection, she had a smile to be proud of (her grandparents were dentists), and chocolaty eyes that could charm anyone.

It was just her, and her mum since she was born; she'd never known her dad, her mum has never told her anything about him and she has always thought he was dead.

Anyway she didn't need a dad, her mum was smart and organized enough for them both. And she had her grandparents, but they lived near London and she saw them only when they came to visit her.

She didn't know why but her mum seemed didn't want to come back to the place where she spent her childhood. Her mum didn't explain why, but Lilian didn't mind, because her mum was the best mum she could ask for.

She was only 28, but it didn't matter. She was a very beautiful and sweet mother.

And in spite of being otherwise normal, her mother insisted that she was no longer Hermione Granger, but Audrey Smith, and her daughter was Lilian Smith.

Lilian liked thinking that maybe her mum was a spy or something like that, even if she worked as a secretary and spent all her free time reading.

Lilian knew John Cliff wasn't her father, even if he was her mother's boss and lover.

He was 54 years old and was married with children. Hermione didn't know if she really loved him, but thought that this story would be the best thing for Lilian: he had promised her that he would divorce soon and then marry her so that Lilian would have a proper father, and a secure home. But Hermione had been seeing him for years, and he'd never leave his wife.

In spite of the protestations of love, he'd not visited Hermione in hospital when she'd fainted at work two weeks before. He'd shrugged, and said he couldn't find an excuse for his wife. She had a pain in one side and it hurt her so much. This wasn't the first time and she was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

He'd protested that he loved her, but somehow Hermione hadn't seemed happy about this. It reminded her of Lilian's father.

Well, Lilian knew only that John wasn't her father and would never be, also if he was always so nice to her. She didn't like him: he was selfish and possessive. But for Hermione this didn't matter.

That night was a very strange night. Lilian stared at the owls that flew around the city - she'd never seen so many in New York and they looked like they didn't mean to go away very soon.

Far away in the night she heard a scream, The fat old lady upstairs was running about, apparently shocked out of her wits. Lilian heard a male voice trying to calm her down, but she couldn't see what was going on from her vantage point by the door.

Lilian was very curious. Not afraid, just curious. She watched all the scene from behind the half-open door before closing it quietly.

'That's funny' she thought 'I've never seen that woman move so fast!'.

At that very moment a knock sounded - loud and firm, like it the visitor could easily tear down the door if she didn't open it. She stepped back from the door. Now she was afraid.

'What should I do?' she thought.

'I think you should open the door and see who it is !' said a voice in her head.

'How can I be so brave?' she asked herself. Opening the door, she looked at the visitor. And looked up, and up, at a man who had to bend to keep his head off the ceiling.

"Hello! Yeh must be little Lilian Granger! Aren't yeh? Yeh'll be getting tall now. The last time I saw yeh, well, yeh weren't even born yet!" the man stopped for a while "So it's better say that I've never seen yeh! But now yer as tall as she was." he smiled .

"W-w-who a-are y-y-you?" asked Lilian still shocked. He was the tallest and biggest man she has ever seen.

"Oh my. Yer ma's never told yer about me? I'm a friend of hers, an old friend. Hagrid's the name, Rubeus Hagrid. But it's yer I'm here ter see. Pleased ter meet yer."

At that, Lilian froze, but decided that she'd be better off opening the door. He could probably knock it down if he wanted.

'Girl takes after her father, trusting me like that', he muttered to himself. To Lilian he smiled, and moved into the hall. "Nice place yer got here."

He looked round at the shelves.

"Not one much for books meself, but she was always reading, our Hermione. Speaking of which. Where's yer ma?"

"S-she's still at work, but she'll be back soon."

"Hadn't ye better be going to bed, young Lilian. Yer mum won't be happy"

She panicked, wanting to trust this stranger, but scared that she might have let a thief in.

"But it's not p-polite. Y-you're a guest, Mr. Hagrid, and..."

"Just Hagrid. And don't yeh go worrying yerself about me." He looked at her hopefully, and then sighed when it looked as though she was just going to stay put.

"OK, then. These are for yeh. A belated birthday present."

She looked suspiciously at the big box of sweet that he was giving her. "I prefer wait for mum here!" she said looking at him in his eyes "And then she always tells me never accept candies from strangers".

"Yer mum is wise. But I bought them from London for yeh. Take one. Come on."

Hagrid smiled in a encouraging way. So Lilian took the box from his hands.

"Mind the blue ones, but the red ones are OK."

She looked at Hagrid, who was looking back at her with a smile.

She tried a yellow one.

'Strange man...yawn…and how could he know my real name...?... yawn...I'm very sleepy...but I can't sleep.. I must stay up…stay up…up...'.

Before long she was asleep.

"Little Angel - I really must thank those twins for the Sleeping Beauties. With one those she'll sleep like an angel all night."

He went to the kitchen, and stared at all the gadgets.

He'd be happier when he'd seen Hermione again.

Hermione herself was looking at the window of her flat, scowling at the light on in the window. Lilian shouldn't still be up. She let herself in the flat, and called to her daughter, but all she saw was a tall man, with long black hair, and a bushy beard, smiling at her from the kitchen.

"Hermione. Good ter see yer."

"H-Hagrid"


	2. A Night Talk

Disclaimers: I think I should say that I don't own anything except Lilian!

A/N: Thank you so much to everybody who left a review! I really can't stop thanking you! I'm the happiest girl in the world! Really thank you so much!

To Angel of the North: thank you so much for beta-reading this chapter.

**A Night Talk**

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a few minutes of staring with her mouth wide opened.

"Yer might have been happier to see me. I was going ter make yeh tea, but there's all these fancy contraptions, and I didn't like ter. Yeh look like yeh need it. And we need ter talk." He smiled.

She followed him in the kitchen and sat in front of him.

"Hagrid." She stared into her cup as she spoke.

"Yeah?" he produced some biscuits (slightly broken) from his pocket.

"It's nice to see you, but what are you doing here? And how did you get to the U.S.A.?"

"Hermione, calm yerself. Yeh won't get anywhere if yeh get inter a state. I Flooed over from Hogwarts, but went a grate too far. Yer neighbour didn't seem very happy. An' I think yeh know why I'm here. It were her birthday last week."

"Her eleventh." Hermione paused, her voice rising. "But I'm not letting her go to Hogwarts. I left all that behind me."

"She's a witch, Hermione. And with her parents, she'll be a wonderful witch. Yeh have ter let her come."

"Hagrid, no. Please, just leave."

"No, Hermione. Yeh know, yer being like the Dursleys were with Harry."

Hermione looked hurt at this, eyes first on the tea, then the biscuits, and finally meeting Hagrid's gaze, an expression of shock and sadness on her face.

"Do you really think that? That I'm that horrible, because I don't want her to go to England."

Hagrid looked stricken.

"Of course not, Hermione. Yer should know that, of all people. It's just. Yer not the Hermione I knew. Yer've changed."

"I had to change. But is this all you're here for? Lilian? I mean, did Professor Dumbledore send you here only for that?" she asked suspiciously.

She knew very well that the old professor hadn't wanted her to leave the wizarding world behind when she left Hogwarts eleven years ago.

"It's not that much of a trip. Isn't she reason enough?"

Hermione didn't know what to make of it, and lost herself in her thoughts.

'She's all I have. Of course she's enough.' Looking into her cup, she smiled.

"Please, Hagrid, tell me about Hogwarts," she said, with a nice smile, and puppy eyes, just as she had 17 years ago.

"Hermione. No one knows the old castle better than yeh. 'Cept Dumbledore himself, maybe, and the Weasleys' twins, yeh know all these secret passages… but I'm sure yeh're the only ter have read the whole of 'Hogwarts: A History' more than once."

"Hagrid I mean what's new? What happened in 11 years in that world?" she asked sadly.

Now her mind went back 11 years, as Hagrid spoke, softly.

"That world - Hermione, it's your world."

She nodded, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

Hagrid sighed "Dumbledore's still headmaster, Professor Snape - he's still there, Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, I'm still..."

"What about something I don't know yet?" Hermione interrupted him with a smile.

"Sorry. Well, Professor McGonagall, she's got more and more to do as Deputy Headmistress, this year, so they're getting someone as an assistant. He was an Auror, and he's really doing it as a favour. His best friend's now is teaching DADA." Hagrid spoke quickly, and seemed nervous. 

Hermione laughed. "Hagrid! Calm down. Do I know them? I hope they're better teachers than the ones we had" she added, remembering some of her DADA's teachers.

"RonWeasleyandHarryPotter."

"What?" asked Hermione moving closer to him.

Hagrid sighed. "Their names are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I think you might know them. Ron is helping with transfiguration."

He looked at her. How would she react?

At this Hermione laughed, remembering her school days.

"And Harry's teaching defense."

"Oh." She looked up. "Well, at least the defense teacher is the best they could find. But Ron?"

Hagrid grinned, and Hermione stared at her cup of tea.

"Do they know something about me or Lilian?"

"No." Hagrid let out a loud sigh of relief. He'd been afraid - he didn't know what of, but he was afraid. "Nobody told them anything, as yer asked. But let me say this, it's been hard fer them. Have you no idea how many times Harry and Ron looked fer yeh, when yeh left they were shocked. And how all the professors had ter act like nothin' was happening. Ron - he didn't eat for a week. Yer know what he's like with food." She smiled, weakly, pale. "It's been 11 years, Hermione. They've never dated, never stopped looking for you."

"OH, STOP IT HAGRID! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! DO YOU THINK THAT FOR ME EVERYTHING'S BEEN EASY? WHEN I GOT PREGNANT I FELT SO ASHAMED! AND THEN I CAME HERE FAR FROM EVERYBODY AND EVERYTHING I LOVED. I WAS ONLY 18 AND I HAD A BABY. AND I HAD TO GET WORK AND A HOUSE! I LEFT EVERYTHING BEYOND ME AND, TRUST ME, IT HASN'T BEEN EASY" She was almost hysterical, screaming and crying.

Sadly, Hagrid reached over, embraced her and started to caress her hair.

"Why didn't you stay?" he whispered.

"Because I didn't know how Ron would react. Sometimes he could be, you know, so childish. He could have left me, the way he talked about Scarlet Women when we were younger. He suggested the wizarding world wasn't like the muggle world. I would have just been some slutty witch to him and Harry, and everyone." She was sobbing loudly. "And do you remember our 4th year? When Rita Skeeter spread murmurs about Harry and me? The day that Mrs. Weasley came to Hogwarts she looked at me like I were something of dangerous."

"Yeah, I know! Fer yeh it must have been harder than fer anyone else! Lucky that yeh'r' so strong and so smart! Yeh have become a wonderful woman!"

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him blushing a little.

He looked round the room, and lighted on a picture of the Cliff family, and another of her and her boss.

"Who's he? And who's the kids?"

She looked embarrassed, not looking him in the eye, and reached for a handkerchief. Confused, Hagrid gave her something the size of a small sheet.

"Thank you" she said wiping away the tears. "Can you tell me something about Ron and Harry?" she said softly.

Hagrid grinned. "Of Course I can. Ron was an Auror, and he'll be teaching next term. He's still living at home - the last one. Everyone else has left. Bill's married ter Fleur Delacour, and they've got Mark, Kathy and Michelle. They live in Egypt, and both work for Gringotts. Mark's at Hogwarts - second year this year. Charlie's married ter Rose Campbell - she's a journalist – she works fer 'Daily Prophet', in Romania and they also have three children: Alex, Renée and Bryan. Alex is going ter Hogwarts in September. Charlie's still working with Dragons - Norbert's doing well. He still remembers his mummy."

Hermione grinned in spite of herself. She hadn't forgotten the episode with the Dragon in her first year.

"Percy's still at the Ministry, with his wife Penelope Clearwater. Just the one - Clifford. Yeh know - they don't have lot of time -. Fred - well he's married Angelina Johnson, and George married Katie Bell. Two sets of twins, born on the same day. I swear those boys planned it. Fred's are June and Lee, George's are Candy and Fay. Ginny married Colin Creevey, and they've got a daughter called Iris, and there's another along soon. Oh Hermione! You should have seen them around Diagon Alley at Christmastime. Redheads everywhere. Harry and Ron will be living at Hogwarts. And I daresay Arthur and Molly will be glad to have the Burrow to themselves again. Why, Harry lives away from the Dursleys since he finished the school, and now he lives at the castle! He and Ron have lived together for a while, but they said that their life was so boring! I think that their flat was too much near to the divination shop of Lavender Brown and Calì Patil, from their bedrooms they could hear their chats! And they said they were really silly!" He watched her, wondering if she was imagining an empty burrow, or a full Diagon Alley, or Harry and Ron who were listening to Lavender and Calì's chats. She was smiling, so he guessed the latter.

She was still the same beautiful girl with bushy hair, but she was a girl no more.

"What about Vold- hem -You-Know-Who?" she asked rousing.

"Harry and Ron defeated him. But I don't think he died, I think he's somewhere not far from Hogwarts, waitin' for his revenge with the one he wants as his heir: Draco Malfoy."

Hermione had an I-knew-Draco-was-so-evil look. Then nobody spoke for a while.

"I nearly forgot. This is fer Lilian." He put a letter on the table, which Hermione ignored in favour of her cold tea.

"I know what that is. Have you any idea how many of these I've burnt? She's not going." She said with her eyes closed.

"Hermione, like yer parents let yeh decide she should decide by herself. Don't yeh think?" Hagrid's voice was stern but kind, strangely like Dumbledore's.

She couldn't say no. She wasn't that kind of mother. She didn't want to be that kind of mother. She knew that if she wanted to be honest with Lilian she had to let her decide by herself, but she was afraid.

She sighed. "You're right. But let her think she's Muggle born, and not the child of a witch and a wizard. And please don't mention Ron. Please, for me?"

Hagrid looked at her, and nodded. She looked away, ashamed of herself, scared of what might happen if Ron and Lilian knew, and scared because she was going to hide the truth.

"Shall we be telling her now?" Hermione looked at the clock as she stood up - it was 3 a.m.


	3. Her Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (again!) except Lilian (again!) and John (that's new!)!

A/N: Hope you'll like it!

To Angel of the North: Thanks for her help! She has been so nice! She corrected this chapter! I don't know what to do for thanking her! LOL!

**Her Choice**

Hermione stood up from her chair and went straight into the living room. She reached the sofa where Lilian was sleeping and looked at her, a bittersweet mixture of pride and sadness in her eyes. Then putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, she tried to wake her.

"It won't work!" said Hagrid from beyond her. "She's just eaten a Sleepy-Sweet, one of Fred and George's inventions. In each sweet there's enough valerian root in them sweets that we won't be seeing her awake till tomorrow at the earliest."  
"Oh! But will you wait until tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"Why should I wait till tomorrow?" he asked confused.

"Because if she says she wants to learn magic you have to take her to Diagon Alley! I don't mean to come back to London now!" Hermione's voice rose uncertainly, close to hysteria.

He smiled "OK! That reminds me o' somethin'. Anyway I'll wait til tomorrow fer ye!"

"Thanks, Hagrid!' She looked around searching for something soft but strong. 'where would you like to sleep?"

"Oh don't you go worrying about that, Hermione! I can go to Jilkins, I know some folks there, so..."

"Jilkins?"

"Ye know, Jilkins. School near here, famous it is, for folks like us. If I say I work at Hogwarts..."

"A school of witchcraft and wizardry?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sure! I don't think I could sleep in a Muggle-school!" he said laughing.

"THERE IS A SCHOOL NEAR HERE AND SHE HAS TO GO TO HOGWARTS?" she was getting angry.

"Well, ye see. Professor Dumbledore, great man that he is, wants your little Lilian at Hogwarts, even if she's only half as smart as her mum an' brave as her dad. So he sends an owl to her ladyship at Jilkins, and says he'd like to offer your Lilian a place. Luckily he knew her, Professor Jenkins her name was, from a long time ago, and she said yes."

Hermione started to laugh. "Brave? Her father - brave? What about spiders?"

Hagrid smiled, but he didn't laugh "An' he can't help that Hermione, not something to be joking about. Why I remember..."

"OK, OK! I'm sorry! Anyway, I think it's better if you go now. I need some rest. Tomorrow I have to be up for 6.30!"

"Hermione yer' killin' yerself!"

"Yeah, yeah, OK. Good night Hagrid!"

She hugged him.

"G'night, Hermione! See ya tomorrow!"

He left muttering something like '6.30? Is she crazy?'

She jerked her head and looked at Lilian. "Honey, I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I hoped you wouldn't want to go Hogwarts, but that's quite impossible, so I hope instead that you'll enjoy your schooldays as much as I did. And have as good friends as I did."

She kissed her.

The next day Hermione put two sandwiches and an orange juice on the table near Lilian, hid Hagrid's sweets and left. It was July, but she still had to work all the day, because her boss (and her lover) wanted to see her! Everybody else knew full well that he wanted only make her work hard!

She was back home by 10 p.m. Hagrid and Lilian were talking in the living room. When she entered the room Lilian ran toward her and screamed 'Mum! Look how many things Hagrid got for me! Look at all this gold! We 're rich now!

Hermione knew exactly that the gold would disappear in a while so she smiled.

"Lilian we have something to talk about, so listen carefully! OK?"

"Sure, mom!" she smiled.

They all sat in the living room. Hagrid pulled out the letter and Lilian read it.

When she finished she looked at her mum with a strange light in her eyes. "Wow! Am I a witch or what?" she asked breathless.

"Yes, honey. You're a witch. Not like me or your dad, we're what you'll learn to call 'Muggles'. But sometimes it can happen something like this. So if you want you can go there or else you..."

"OF COURSE I WANT GO THERE!" she screamed jumping up and down.

Hagrid smiled and Hermione sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean you'll be far away from here! You'll be in England!" said Hermione.

"If I'm sure? I'm the surest girl in the world!" she cried out.

Hermione sighed again. "OK. You can go if you really want to. But remember that your name is Lilian Smith and your mum's name is Audrey Smith. Don't mention my name at Hogwarts! Never! Do you understand ?"

Her daughter nodded, far too happy for mundane things like speaking!

"Well, get ready to leave, then. Hagrid will take you in a place called Diagon Alley, in London, for some shopping!"

"LONDON?" she screamed.

"Remember that yer a witch, Lilian! An' Diagon Alley is the perfect place fer a witch who is goin' ter Hogwarts. An' don't worry about the distance we can be there in a minute with the floo powder! So go get ready!" said Hagrid. He looked as if he was the happiest half giant in the world!

Lilian nodded and disappeared into her room.

Knock, knock. Somebody was knocking on the door.

Hagrid and Hermione looked at one another, fear etched on their faces.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hermione, honey, it's me, John! Open the door!" said a male voice from the outside.

She looked Hagrid again. Now she was smiling. Not a true smile, it didn't seem to reach to her eyes.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

She opened the door and a tall and good-looking man came in. Without a word he kissed Hermione on the cheek, looked at the smiling Hagrid and then fainted.

Hermione sighed. "John! John!" she called shaking him.

He opened his eyes and looked straight in Hagrid's.

"Who is he?" he whispered to Hermione.

Hagrid couldn't feel anything good from that man!

Hermione smiled "Why, Hagrid, my boss and friend, John Cliff. John, this is Hagrid, he's from a school in England, where Lilian will be going in September."

"Yeah, it's a pleas-" Hagrid was going to say 'pleasure' in an unconvincing tone of voice, but John interrupted him. "England?" he screamed.  
"Yeah, it's a great school. It's just a little bit far from here, but we can see her every summer and at Christmas time! She really wants to go there!" she smiled again.

"And what will you do? First you'll to send her in England and, then it won't be enough, you'll go to live there near her and, then, what about us? I need you here!" He was very bossy with Hermione.

"Yer ruddy great Muggle." Hagrid exploded "Lilian is not yer daughter, and our Hermione is not yer property, and if she wants to go she'll go, and I'd like ter see yer stopping 'em."

Hermione put herself between the two men.

"Hagrid, calm down!" She said to Hagrid, then she spoke to John "Well, John, he's right! But don't worry, honey, I won't go away!" she whispered sweetly to his ear.

Hagrid rolled his eyes and at that moment Lilian ran from her room to the fireplace, all ready to go. Nobody moved. After a long pause Lilian noticed John.

"Oh John! How nice to see you." She said politely but with a sad voice.

"Nice to see you too, Lilian!" he said "I have a present for you. I hope you'll..."

She took the present from his hands and she unwrapped it. A book! Another book! Did he think that she spent all her time reading? She looked at the cover and threw it on the sofa.

"Thanks so much! I can't wait to read it! Now why don't you and mum go out for a nice slushy romantic dinner?" she said impatiently.

"Lilian!" Hermione hissed "It's 2 a.m. and John was going to go! Right love?"

Without wait for an answer she kissed John softly on his cheek, pulled him out of the door and quickly said a good night.

Then she looked angrily at Lilian and said "It's better if you go now! If here it's 2 a.m. in London it'll be 7 in the morning. You can go and have breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron! So, hurry up!"

"Mum, don't be angry! I just wanted to go! I'm sorry but I'm so excited!"  
Hermione smiled "I know. But you should always hurry up! Here's the money! Be a good girl and don't spend too much!"

Lilian smiled and then she hugged her mum.

"Thank you mum!" she whispered.

"Don't you worry yourself, Hermione! She'll be back soon enough! And we won't be spending too much! Ready Lilian?" Hagrid smiled to the little girl as he spoke.

Lilian nodded.

"Lets go then! Hermione I hope to see you!" he said hugging her. Now was Hermione the one who nodded.

They entered the fireplace and Hagrid put an arm around her shoulder.

"Stay near me!" he said.

Lilian nodded again. She was breathless.

"Diagon Alley!" Hagrid screamed then a green flame spread around them and in a moment they weren't there anymore.


	4. Shopping in Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: That's the same of the other chapters! I own only Lilian here! All the others Harry Potter's characters belong to JKR!

A/N: I have to thank all the people who reviewed my fanfic! Thanks so much folks!

To Angel of the North : thank you so much for your help with this chapter! You're so nice! And I really have to thank you several times! LOL!

**Shopping in Diagon Alley**

They reached the Leaky Cauldron fireplace in the twinkling of an eye.

"Hey, Hagrid!" A man called him from beyond the bar.

"Hey!" he answered back.

"Something to drink?" the man asked.

"No thanks. Hogwarts business today. Just getting school things for this young'un. Lilian Gr - Smith, that's her name." All of a sudden he seemed very nervous.

The barman looked suspiciously at Hagrid. He usually said nothing about where the little boys of girls came from. Then he looked at the girl.

"Well, she looks hmmm- familiar, can't quite place her."

"Oh, come on!" a lady, an old witch, who was probably his wife interrupted him "It's the red hair that does it. You know too many of those damn Weasleys, what with their mischief making and then some..."

"Yeah, you're right! Especially them two, the twins-" he went again beyond the bar muttering something about how many Weasleys there were on earth.

Hagrid walked up to a wall, peering at it intently. Lilian looked at him, curious, wondering aloud precisely what he was doing. Finally he tapped particular brick with his wand, and an arch formed before them, complete with a street behind them. The buildings looked as though they shouldn't be staying up, and all around there was a busy street scene, like something out of Victorian England. 'Pops' could be heard as people appeared out of nowhere.

"First of all we have to go to the Gringott's. The Wizards' Bank. We'll have to change this strange money your mum gave us into proper Galleons." 

She followed him looking all around with her mouth wide open. They entered the hall filled with strange short people. Goblins. Lilian moved closer to Hagrid. They arrived in front of a goblin sat on a tall chair.

Hagrid cleared his throat. The goblin looked at the half giant.

"Miss Smith has to change some muggle money into Galleons." He said pulling out the cash.

"Well, dollars. Let me see how much is the exchange-"

The goblin picked up a big book with lot of pictures of all the currency of the world. They were each screaming their exchange rate in their own language, but the goblin seemed to understand them quite easily.

"Very well!" he said when he found the dollars "Here you are!" he said putting a pile of Galleons in front of Hagrid.

"Thanks". With that, he turned and left.

"Thank you very much!" Lilian said politely while she was running after Hagrid.

The goblin, beyond them, grinned. 'For a moment I thought she was one of Bill Weasley's relatives' thought the goblin.

"OK, Lilian, now ya need a wand, an' there's only one place for that. Ollivander." So saying, Hagrid walked away, while Lilian, eating her twelfth chocolate frog lagged a little behind, gazing up at the buildings around her.

"Hey! How many Chocolate Frog is this girl eatin'? I have to keep an eye on her, she looks too much like her father!' he thought. 

"A wand? Cool!" she almost yelled.

Hagrid smiled and pulled her in a small shop. He sat in same chair he was sitting when he was with Harry. The shop seemed empty, but it wasn't. Somebody was studying the girl.

"Oooooh!" said a voice from beyond a shelf "Another one - quite a few I've sold to that family. You'd think their youngest son was trying to keep me in business by himself. What was his name? R..".

Hagrid coughed noisily "She is not a Weasley, Mr. Ollivander, sir. Her name is Lilian Smith and she needs a wand!"

"Sure she needs a wand! But I was certainly she was one of that red-haired brood and I never usually make a mistake!" Ollivander looked intently at Hagrid, but he was just looking at his shoes.

"Well, anyway, let me see- try this one. Black laughing willow and Phoenix Feather. 10 inches. Very flexible." He said giving the wand to Lilian.

She took the wand. "What should I do?" she asked puzzled.

"Wave it, of course!" he said as it was the most obvious thing in the world!

She waved it up and down, but nothing happened.

"No, no, no!" he said shaking his head "Try this one! Tail of unicorn hair and oak. 12 inches and half!"

When she touched the wand that Mr. Ollivander handed her a glowing light and a strong wind surrounded her.

"Very well! Very well!" said Mr. Ollivander clapping his hands.

"Mr. Ollivander yer' gettin' faster everyday!" Hagrid said with a big smile. He was happy to leave the shop, Mr. Ollivander was very smart, much too smart and very sensitive. If he went on to ask questions about Lilian he would have found the truth.

"Some customers are easier to match than others. Especially when one is familiar with their families." 

"Here's the money!" said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid! Well, I hope you'll feel comfortable at Hogwarts!" he said to Lilian.

She smiled "Don't worry! Hogwarts must be the best place on earth!"

"Lets go now! We still have lots of thin' ter do!" and so saying, Hagrid and Lilian left the shop. 

They went into some strange shops and bought everything she needed (a telescope, a cauldron, a Hogwarts robes-). Hagrid also promised that Lilian could choose her own pet, from the big pet shop. As she walked in she could see it was filled with some unusual and multi-coloured animals you wouldn't normally see. In one corner were some cats, and she picked up a little black one, with long, soft hair, and bright green eyes.

"I think I'm going to call you Kirara."

It was about 12.30 a.m. when they came back to the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat. They sat at a big table and ordered two big plates of roast and potatoes and some pumpkin juice. She had never tried it and she thought it was delicious! So sweet and so refreshing! 

Lilian was listening to some conversations. Two men were trying to count all the Weasleys, a group of girls was talking about a certain handsome and charming Harry Potter and two old ladies were saying that who-must-not-be-named was more evil then Draco Malfoy. 

"Hagrid" Lilian whispered.

"Yeah?" he said with his mouth full of potatoes.

"Who are the Weasleys?"

Hagrid was going to spit out all the potatoes.

"Cough- well- cough- they are a family of wizards! They're a good and friendly bunch - I knew most of them at Hogwarts - taught some of them. Loads of kids-"

"Why do some people think that I'm a Weasley?" she asked.

"Well, coz ye have red hair like them, that's all!" He wasn't looking at her.

"Are they all red-haired?"

"Yes, the same color as you!"

"Oh! Well, maybe my father had red hair too-" she muttered.

"Well, this coul' be righ'! But I dunno! Anyway, yer transfiguration teacher's one of 'em. Ron, good lad he is too. An' then there's two other Weasley boys in the school."

"Hmmm-! And who's Harry Potter?"

"He's the most well-known wizard in the world, now! Oh, an' he's yer Defence Against Dark Arts teacher!" He smiled. He loved talk about Harry.

"And why he is so famous?" she asked very intently.

"Ya know ya look like yer mother when ya ask so many questions! He's famous coz he's defeated Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fer several times. An' while he's around Hogwarts Who-Must-Not-Be-Named won't come back again!". He was talking with a dreamily look.

"Who is Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" she asked very exciting."He's a wizard, an evil powerful wizard! When Harry was only 1 year old he defeated him fer the firs' time, an' then every year he spent in Hogwarts he defeated him again an' again, with his two best friends Ron Weasley an'- hem-, a girl. But she's died!". He looked intently at his shoes.

"What was her name?"

He was getting nervous, very nervous!

"Hem- can't remember!". He looked at his watch "Oh, gosh! It's so late Lilian! Ya'd better go home! Here's the Floo Powder, go into the fireplace an' say very clearly 'Smith's house'! OK?"

He looked relieved when he saw the time, like he'd said something he shouldn't have, and couldn't wait to get rid of her.

Lilian nodded sadly. She wasn't very happy about going back home: she wanted to know something more about the wizards' world, her world. Hagrid smiled at her and pulled her into the fireplace.

"I'll see ya the 1st of September, remember Platform 9 and 3 quarters, at King Cross Station!" he said caressing her hair.

"Can't wait to come to Hogwarts! I'll miss you Hagrid! Bye!" she said.

"Bye, Lilian an' give my love to yer mum!" he was looking at her with tears in his eyes. He hated goodbyes.

"Smith's house!" she yelled in the fireplace throwing the floo powder. Then she disappeared in a green flame.


	5. 1st September

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! I don't really know what to say for thanking you!

To Angel of the North: I will never stop thanking you for beta-reading!

**1st September**

Hermione and Lilian spent the rest of the summer talking about the wizarding world, Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

To be honest, it was more that Lilian was asking all the questions, and Hermione answered her patiently. Lilian, however, became more and more suspicious.

"Mom, how do you know all this? You're a muggle"

Hermione froze, cursing her own stupidity. She shouldn't know all this.

"I read about it, when I was a kid. I used to imagine I went there. Hogwarts: a history - there's everything you could want to know in there."

She looked very nervous, and started to bite her lips.

Lilian was unconvinced, but all she said was 'Hmmm' and asked nothing further.

By the 31st of August she was very excited, and ready to leave almost 24 hours before she had to. Hermione was happy about her daughter excitement, but it meant that Lilian didn't stop questioning her from early that morning.

"Do you think I'll be smart enough? I've read all the books. Will it be enough?" She spun off before her mother could answer. "I can't wait to see the castle. I wonder what house I'll be in. Not Slytherin, I hope. Did you know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in Slytherin? I can't wait to meet the professors. Did you kn-"

At 6a.m. this was all too much for her mother. She was only silenced by the pillow Hermione threw at her.

"Please, honey, sleep! Just sleep, or even better let me sleep-" she said in a sleepy voice. "OK, mom!" she said running to her room.

'I can tease her later!' she thought, grinning to herself. She double-checked all her stuff, which was already packed and ready to go.

The day passed very quickly after that, and that evening John came by to say goodbye to Lilian. They'd worked hard to explain why he couldn't possibly come to the airport to see her off onto the first flight for London. Hermione had been fairly persuasive to the point he gave up. Lilian privately thought that he was pleased to see her go, so he wouldn't have to share Hermione, something confirmed by the big smile on his face as he left.

The next day, at about 9.30 a.m., Lilian pulled her trunk into the fireplace and then she followed it.

"Good bye, honey! Be a good girl! And send an owl when you arrive!" Hermione said kissing and hugging her.

"Bye, mom! I'll miss you!" she said hugging her back.

Then she yelled "Platform 9 and ¾" and disappeared between green flames.

Platform 9 and ¾ was very crowded.

"First years, First years! hurry up!" A tall man was calling to all the students, keeping a particular watch on the first years.

Lilian sat alone in a compartment for about half an hour before the train left, so excited she could barely sit down.

After a while a red haired boy came into the compartment.

"Sorry, do you mind? The train is full and we can 't find a seat!" he asked politely.

"Sure!" she answered happy to have somebody to talk to. The boy entered and sat in front of her, then another one followed him and sat next to him. He had red hair too, the same colour as Lilian's.

"I'm Lilian Smith! And you?" she tried to break the ice.

"Nice to meet you Lilian! I'm Mark, Mark Weasley, and that's my cousin Alex!" the tallest guy said.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Are you a first year?"

She nodded.

"Well, don't worry, Alex is too!"

"And you?"

"I'm a second year!" he said proudly.

Lilian opened her eyes wide like she has suddenly realized something.

"You're Weasleys!" she almost screamed.

They nodded with a puzzled look.

"Oh my gosh! I get to find out what a Weasley really looks like. I've heard so much about your family. Like all of you have red hair! And-"

"Hey! You've red hair, too, and you're not Weasley!" said Alex obviously amused at the strange conversation.

She continued as if she hadn't heard him "And there's too many of you to count. And one of the transfiguration professors is one of you as well."

They started to laugh. 

'She is funny' Alex thought.

"Yeah!" Mark said between laughs "He is our uncle Ron!"

"What house are you in, Mark?"

"Gryffindor!" he said with a big grin.

"Oooooooh" was all Lilian could say.

Alex snorted "Every Weasley has been in Gryffindor. So I'll be there too." said Alex trying to draw her attention to him.

"It's not so easy. You have to be a Gryffindor for being sorted in Gryffindor, not a Weasley." said Mark seriously.

"Yeah!" he muttered.

"I hope I'll be in Gryffindor, too." said Lilian.

They went on talking about Hogwarts and Lilian thought she found two new friends. Well, they really became her friends when she shared with them the sweets she'd bought from the trolley.

They spent the rest of the travel answering at her questions and listening at her telling them about all the books she'd learned.

In the evening they reached the station and Hagrid accompanied all the first years to the boats. They were excited and very noisy.   
Lilian was in the same boat as Alex and another girl. 

They arrived at the other side and followed the path from the lake to the castle. Inside the castle they followed the stairs for what seemed ages.

Finally they arrived in front of a big wooden door where an old, tall and thin witch welcomed them.

"Welcome first years! I'm professor McGonagall, your deputy headmistress. Now if you would wait here until we're ready for you"

She disappeared beyond the door and after a moment they were allowed to enter the Great Hall.

It was huge. Four tables with hundreds of student were placed in the middle of it. In front of them there was a big table with all the professors, and between the long tables and the high table was a stool with a hat on it.

"This is the Sorting Hat. It will decide which house you'll be sorted in. When I call your name, you'll come here and I'll put the hat on your head."

All the first years nodded.

"Ally, Sharon" A little blond girl walked out of the group.

"HUFFLEPUFF" screamed the Hat after a while.

"Bruner, Jordan" He was a short boy with black hair.

"SLYTHERIN"

The students sat at the table with green and silver decorations clapped their hands. All the other groaned.

Professor McGonagall called lots of other names, but Lilian was lost in her thoughts. She was observing the professors and some of them were staring back at her. A tall man with black hair and a pale face was looking intently at her.

"Randall, Josh" called the deputy headmistress.

A tall and not-bad-looking boy threw himself on the chair. He was quite normal, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes and he captured Lilian's attention.

"GRYFFINDOR" the Hat shouted. All the pupils at the red and gold table clapped their hands.

She knew that it was almost her turn.

"Smith, Lilian"

Professor McGonagall looked at her with a smile and she noticed also an old wizard, who had to be the headmaster, and a lady in nurse clothes who were looking intently at her, too.

McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Oh" she heard the Hat in her head "But with parents like yours you can be only a-"

"-GRYFFINDOR" it yelled.

All the Gryffindors clapped again their hands.

She went to the Gryffindor's table and sat next to the blonde boy. Some people, like Mark, shook her hand.

After some others it was Alex's turn.

Gryffindor, of course.

When also the last student was sorted, the headmaster spoke.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. Just a few announcements before we begin this excellent feast. I would like to remind you once again that the forest is forbidden to every-" Here his eye caught with someone else "-student here. I would like to further point out that the vault is also out of bounds. I would also like to introduce our two new professors - Professor Ron Weasley, who will be teaching transfiguration-"

A young man with red hair smiled and nodded from his place at the high table.

"-and Professor Potter who will teach Defence Against Dark Arts. Who can do this better than him?"

Another young man, seated next to Professor Weasley smiled at the Gryffindor tables.

"There will be no further changes - new students will meet the remainder of the teaching staff in their classes. And, I would like to remind you, knowing the new professors sympathies will be of no help to you." With that he smiled benignly to the Gryffindor table.

"Let the feast begin!" Then he clapped his hands and the plates filled with delicious food.

Everybody started to eat.Lilian couldn't stop herself asking questions of the Gryffindor prefect - a 5th year called Maja Greenhouse. It was this way that she discovered that the black-haired, sallow master was Snape, Head of Slytherin, and beloved of none but his own house. Professor Potter on the other hand was the object of affection for the majority of girls in Hogwarts.

'He is rather nice' she agreed privately, but it was Professor Weasley who really caught her attention. She felt as though she already knew him.

After the feast the prefects accompanied the students of their house to the dorms. Everybody was too tired for doing anything but sleeping.

However Lilian was too excited to sleep. And, then, she remembered she had to do something.

During the banquet she'd asked Mark the way to get to the owlery, and now she knew exactly where she had to go.

She reached it and chose an owl which looked strong and young, caressing its feathers as she spoke to it. "I know it's a long way, and it's late, but please take it to my mom."

The owl looked at her and then left without a noise.

'I'm so happy' she thought smiling and then ran to her dorm.

In the meantime, it was early evening in New York, and Hermione was contemplating her daughter, and her two best friends.

She sat at her desk, looking at her computer screen.

A secretary woke her up from her day-dream. She handed her a little card with a note from John.

It said:

_Hey Love! What about a romantic dinner in our restaurant, tonight? We can celebrate Lilian's leaving!  
Love, you know who!  
_  
'Celebrate?' she read astonished.

Then she wrote this under John's note:

_I'm sorry John , but I'm very busy tonight! We can go out another time!  
Audrey  
_  
She gave the note to the secretary and said "That's for Mr. Cliff! I'm going home, I don't feel very well."

The secretary nodded and disappeared beyond the boss office door.

Hermione went home and spend all the rest of the day waiting for an owl.

She stared out of the window, until she realized she'd fallen asleep by virtue of being woken by a knock at the window around 11pm.

Tapping on the window was a snowy owl with a letter in its beak. After opening the window to let it in, she took the letter, thanked the owl, and began to read.

_Dear mom,  
Hogwarts is wonderful! I'm in Gryffindor! Did you know that it's the best house? I already have some friends, their names are Mark and Alex! They are very friendly and are in Gryffindor too! My new professors, especially Professor Potter and Professor Weasley (they are handsome too!), are interesting; the potion master is gloomy, I don't think I'll like him! And especially I don't think he likes me!  
Here the weather is nice and the trip from London has been pleasant!  
I miss you!  
Lilian_

Hermione smiled

'I miss you too' she thought.


	6. School Hard

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Well, except Lilian, Mark, Josh, Alex and all the Weasleys children!)

A/N: This chapter and the next talk about 'life at Hogwarts' but then… Anyway I hope you'll like it! Thank you! LOL!

To Angel of the North: thank you for beta-reading my chapters! It's a hard work, I know!

**School Hard**

Gryffindor had double potions with Slytherin on the first full day of school. Lilian quickly found out that neither Snape nor Slytherin were particularly pleasant individuals.

Snape swept into the classroom.  
"For those that are ignorant, my name is Professor Snape, and I am here to teach you the exact science and subtle art that is potion making. For those with aptitude and intelligence, you will find this a class of infinite possibilities, limited only by your imagination. For those who prefer to wave a wand, this will no doubt prove tedious and dull in comparison to lesser subjects. I find that most of my students fall into the latter group, but I live in hope that one year I may find something beyond the insipid dunderheads that pollute these dungeons." 

Saying this last sentence he looked hard at Gryffindor.

"Now. Who can tell me where I would find some blue spiders?"

A hand rose in the middle of the class. It was Lilian's hand.

"Miss Smith?" said Snape, coldly, wondering to himself whether the girl would prove to take after her mother.

Lilian cleared her throat. "Blue spiders can be usually found on troll's heads and especially mountains trolls-"

Snape interrupted her "A correct answer, Miss Smith, but marred by your insistence on showing off. Learn to do as you are asked - 5 points from Gryffindor."

All the Gryffindor opened their mouths wide while Slytherin grinned. Lilian was going to cry, but she held back her tears. But it didn't stop Alex and Josh noticing the hurt expression on her face.

As soon as the class was over they went to Lilian.

"I think that Snape must have had a bad day!" Josh whispered trying to cheer her up.

"No, my uncles told me that he was like that with them in school. Not just them either. Any house, as long as it's not Slytherin!" whispered back Alex.

"Anyway, don't worry Lilian! There were no reasons to act like that! He's just a jerk!" said Josh smiling.

Lilian seemed a little bit comforted "Yeah! You're right!" she said.

They all smiled.

Alex looked at his watch, and started to move. "We'd better run, you guys, we'll be late for DADA."

Josh sighed. "Two classes with Slytherin on the same day. Someone up there must hate us."

They sprinted for the classroom, arriving a second before Harry.

He entered with all the girls eyes on him. Even the Slytherin girls were gazing at him with a mixture of awe and interest as Harry entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon." As soon as he spoke, the conversations around the room died down. Conversations about Quidditch, of course.

Lilian was sighing over him, while Josh and Alex looked at her with a disgusted expression. For all they admired his abilities at Quidditch, they didn't understand why all the girls went so silly in his presence.

"I am Professor Potter, and I shall be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. My job is to give you the skills to combat the Dark in all its forms, but I live in hope that you won't need them in your lifetime." Smiling at the Gryffindors he continued "For those that choose to apply themselves, this class won't be so difficult."

The Slytherins had annoyed faces as he began to call the roll.

Every girl blushed a little when he called her name. 

When he arrived at 'Smith' he looked at Lilian for what seemed ages.

'This girl' he thought 'it seems like I already know her, but that's impossible. Maybe I know her parents. Hmmm-, but I don't know anybody called Smith.'

Carrying on, he smiled when he reached 'Weasley.' Alex grinned back, knowing him all too well from the Burrow.

The lesson was very interesting. Especially for Lilian.

'There's something about him, I can't explain it.' she thought with a dreamily look. As the class progressed, she became more and more wrapped up in her thoughts, till Josh waved his hand in front of her.

"Earth to Lilian. Are you actually here? The lesson ended 5 minutes ago, and we're going to miss lunch if you don't move soon."

The dreamy expression faded from her face. The class was empty.

"Uh? The class is over? Oh, gosh! I must have day-dreamed for all the time! Why didn't you give me a nudge?" she almost shouted.

"Why couldn't you take your eyes of Professor Potter?"

"It was an interesting lesson." She blushed. "You could have woken me."

"Hey! You weren't asleep! How would I know that you weren't recording everything in your mind and didn't want to be disturbed?" he answered.

"Oh, but how… Uff! It doesn't matter! I'm sorry! But where 's Alex?"

"He is already at lunch" he laughed "You can't keep a Weasley away from food."

Lilian laughed, too. Her stomach rumbled.

"Well, I think I'm hungry too!" she said turning pink.

"We'd better get down to hall then, or there'll be nothing left."

He said , still laughing.

"Oh, but that's impossible, because at Hogwarts…" and she started telling him all the things she knew about Hogwarts' kitchens.

Josh made a mental note: girl does not understand irony.

"Hey! You two are late." said Alex with his mouth full of turkey when they reached the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, I was day-dreaming in the class, but luckily Alex waited for me and 'woke me'. And he didn't just leave like someone else-"

She looked meaningfully at Alex. Josh blushed.

"Hey! I was hungry!" he answered back.

"Hmmmm" she said.

"Anyway, what do we have next?" asked Josh drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Transfiguration" said Lilian checking her time table.

"Uncle Ron - cool!" Alex grinned as he spoke. "That'll be way cool."

"If we're lucky, we'll get him talking Quidditch. He's got a one track mind when it comes to that game, at least, that's what I've been told." Josh laughed as he spoke.

Alex confirmed what he'd said. "He's always talking brooms, or Quidditch with Uncle Harry."

His voice trailed off as Lilian gesticulated to them, worry in her face.

"Well, well, well!" said a voice beyond them "I don't speak only about Quidditch, I can also talk to your parents, Alex Weasley!"

Alex turned his face and he found himself face to face to Ron.

Josh and Lilian were frozen.

"You know it's true. How often have you talked about transfiguration at home?"

He knew his uncle too well, and the latter grinned, a trace of embarrassment on his face. The nephew pressed home his advantage. "You're always talking about the Cannons."

Ron blushed a little " I know that some first years have to go to transfiguration class then- you shouldn't be so tiresome! Anyway, who are this wonderful Gryffindor who are going to earn lot of points for their house?" Ron smiled at the other two.

"I'm Josh Randall"

"Hmmm, never heard about a Randall family of wizards"

"Well, I'm half and half, you know my dad is a muggle and my mum is a witch."

"What is your mum's name?"

"Alicia. Alicia Spinnet"

"Oh, I know her! Great chaser! She played with Harry!" 

"Yeah! She told me about that in one of her long talk!"

Ron smiled then looked properly at Lilian.

He tried to stifle his surprise.

He saw her from the teacher table the day before, but she was too far from him. She looked like someone he knew, but he couldn't remember who.

"And you are…?"

"Lilian Smith, sir!" she answered.

"You look familiar! I don't know why-"

"We have surely never met, sir. Both my mom and my dad are Muggles and then I come from the U.S.A." she said with a charming smile.

"W-well you must be right." he said. But he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"Uncle... Professor Weasley - are you still with us?" Ron snapped back to the present. "We'd better be getting to class. And no trying to distract me - I don't want to be taking points from my old house."

The trio followed him to transfiguration class. Gryffindor sat in front while Ravenclav sat behind.

"Ok, listen up. I'm Professor Weasley, and this is transfiguration. Foolish wand-waving is down the corridor, and into the dungeons, this class is about wand-waving for a purpose - that is, to turn one object -" he pointed his wand at the desk "into another." The desk turned into a pig, and back again. "I didn't find this class easy - don't expect to get things right on the first try. With patience and practice, I'm sure you'll all manage."

Everybody nodded, relieved that also the professor had some problems with transfiguration.

Well, really he still had some problems, but he couldn't disappoint professor McGonagall.

"Well, I think we can start with something easy."

They gave them a feather. They had to transfigure it into a sheet of paper. Nobody could do that. Nobody but Lilian.

"I want everybody to look at Miss Smith! Was it so difficult?" he asked her.

She shook her head blushing.

"Teacher's pet!" Alex and Josh hissed.

"Hey, Lilian stop reading! Why you don't just relax?" asked her Alex with an annoyed look.

"I am relaxing!" she said stiffly.

"What are you reading?" asked Josh.

" 'Magical Me' by Gilderoy Lockhart" read Alex from the cover "Well, don't trust him, uncle Ron told me that when he was in his 2nd year he found out that Lockhart is a liar!"

He looked at both of them "You know the story about Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, don't you. In their second year, they closed the chamber of secrets. Lockhart was the Defense teacher, but he was only there because they forced him at wand-point. He never did any of what he claimed to - he used to collect the stories, and then memory charm the actual heroes. He tried it on Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry, only it backfired, and he couldn't remember who he was."

"Well, thank you very much for all this information about Gilderoy Lockhart, Alex. Anyway I already knew that!" said Lilian "I read everything about Lockhart and professor Potter"

"Did you have any doubt about that, Josh?" said Alex grinning.

Josh started to laugh.

She stood up "Anyway I'm going to find the library. I heard it's very big and with a lot of interesting books. Would you come with me?" she said happily.

They looked disgusted.

"W-well, we were just going to- hem to do something, right Josh?"

"Y-yes, we were going to do that thing-"

Lilian looked at them half annoyed and half amused.

"If you don't want to come you have only to say that." she said.

"We don't want to come!" they said together.

"OK! See you later then"

She walked out of the common room, following Mark's directions for the library. Like her mother, it was the place she felt most at home.


	7. Friends, Enemies, School and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except all that people that you've never seen in Harry Potter books.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter comes so late, but I didn't have Internet for a long time! I'm really sorry! I don't know what to do for make you forgive me. I'm really sorry!

To Angel of the North: thank you for beta-reading, I'll never stop thanking you!

**Friends, Enemies, School and Quidditch **

When ever Lilian had some free time she was usually in the library. Madam Pince was pleased to see that there was still somebody who liked books. The last person she could remember who was such an avid reader was Hermione Granger.  
_  
_Because of all the time she spend in there, Alex and Josh referred to her as 'bookworm' which, for some reason, Ron and Harry couldn't stand. No one, save Dumbledore and McGonagall, knew why the nickname upset them so much, more so even than Lilian.

By October everyone knew that Lilian was the best student in the year. She was top of every subject. Except for one - Lilian Smith was afraid of flying.

It was during a flying lesson that Lilian learned the meaning of a word that she would never forget.

Madam Hooch had been teaching them the basics of flying when Derek Wood, fifth year, cousin to Oliver, and Gryffindor captain ran onto the field. For all that she liked Quidditch Madam Hooch found Derek a difficult captain to deal with. He had a one-track mind, and tended to exhaust the Gryffindor players with lengthy practices in all conditions, until the players fell off their brooms.

"Madam Hooch! Madam Hooch! Something terrible's happened!" Out of breath, he paused for a minute. 

"Calm yourself down, Derek! Take a deep breath, and tell me what's so bad that you're interrupting one of my lessons." she said concerned.

"I've lost a Golden Snitch and two Bludgers." As if to prove it, he held the remaining Quaffle from the set.

Angrily she turned on him in disbelief. "And you decided to interrupt my lesson just for that? You cannot ask for new balls?"

Derek blushed. "But we've got a match in two weeks!"

"Derek?" said Madam Hooch, softly.

"Yes?" he said still breathless, this time for all the words he said.

"Have you forgotten that our DADA teacher is possibly the world's greatest seeker. Now, I suggest that you go to his classroom at the end of lessons and ask him to help you find them."

He left the quidditch field, walking away from the castle.

Madam Hooch glowered at Wood's back, and then returned to her class.

"I'd better go with him back to the castle. If you don't want to lose house points, then I suggest that your feet stay firmly on the ground." She caught up with Derek, and caught his arm. "Come on Derek."

"Pathetic! Isn't he? It's obvious which house he's in!"

The speaker was Jordan Bruner, a Slytherin. His housemates laughed as he carried on.

"Gryffindors! The house of the cute, the kind and the dumb. You know he's the cousin of Oliver Wood. My cousin, Marcus Flint, reckons he was a completely useless captain, and only got onto the Puddlemere team because Dumbledore felt sorry for him. They played against each other, you know."

The Gryffindors looked ready to explode. How dare he suggest that Marcus Flint, a known Death Eater, was better than the Keeper for a league team like Puddlemere.

Lilian calmly stepped up to Bruner, and looked straight into his eyes. "You can be so stupid, Bruner. Don't you know that your favourite DADA teacher was the greatest seeker that played for Gryffindor. The one you admire so much for his Quidditch skills."

"You know, Smith, that a Mudblood like you shouldn't be in the same school as me, you piece of filth." he hissed with an evil look. 

As the Gryffindors around her responded angrily, her mother's words came back to her, and her eyes filled with tears.

"If somebody calls you 'mudblood', it's an insult. It means that they consider your blood to be dirty, just because you're muggle born. There are people who think that to be a pureblood makes them better than you - it's not true. The only thing that makes you better is what you have in your heart, not your veins."

She knew that this guy was a git, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for herself. There was someone that thought that her blood was dirty. She started to cry.

Alex and Josh were going mad, and it looked like it was going to turn nasty, just as Madam Hooch returned, muttering about Woods' insanity for Quidditch.

The rest of the lesson wasn't so bad, except for the fact that Lilian kept her eyes on her broomstick in order to avoid seeing the evil smirk on Bruner's face.

When the hour was over she ran away from the pitch and down to Hagrid's hut.

She was missing her mom, and wanted to talk to someone who knew her. Hagrid seemed to have known her for some time, and seemed the logical place to go. Professor Dumbledore had even been so kind as to offer her a Hershey Bar, and arranged for the House Elves to give her pretzels. It didn't matter. She was still homesick.

Getting to the hut in the grounds she found Derek, Hagrid and Harry arguing with a very large dog. Creeping up behind them, she gasped, realizing that this dog had in fact got three heads, and was towering over the huge man. Hagrid was patting its neck frantically.

"Now, Fluffy, there's a good boy. Give Mummy the balls."

Derek looked Hagrid in disbelief, but Harry waved his hand to shut him up.

At that point there was a rattling sound, like a xylophone, as 'Fluffy' bared his teeth, showering Derek and Hagrid with drool.

Derek ran for the hut, and stood by Lilian.

"He's got my quidditch balls! The stupid mutt's eaten my quidditch balls!" Here the 'stupid mutt' growled at Derek, who hid behind the younger pupil.

"Now, Derek. You know he was only playing. He's liked playing 'fetch' since he were a puppy."

"A puppy? Professor Potter when was this dog a puppy?" asked Derek. 

Harry smiled. "Come on Derek, Hagrid knows what he's doing. Right Hagrid?"

"Sure. Fluffy is just a big softy". 

Derek's mouth opened wide.

The xylophone sounded again, this time, and Lilian realized that it was a Bludger rattling against the teeth of the Cerberus.

Hagrid didn't seem to be having much luck, and kept making whistling noises, apparently trying to calm the dog down. He'd taken out a whistle, and started to play it. Eventually the dog's heads started to yawn, and the balls flew out.

"There, I said you'd get them back" as the first ball hit Derek in the stomach. "Just had to be patient, that's all."

Lilian reached for the pretty little Snitch, feeling its wings in her fingers. Derek caught the other Bludger, and between the three of the they wrestled the balls back into the box.

"Thanks Hagrid." Derek ran away muttering. All Lilian could hear was the words "Why couldn't he play with _Slytherin's_ set of balls. Preferably Professor Snape's"

"Bye Derek! Harry, d'yeh want a cup of tea?"

"Sorry Hagrid. I have to go. Dumbledore needs to se me. Bye Hagrid, Miss Smith."

"Good afternoon Professor." said Lilian.

"Now then, Lily-girl. What can I be doin' for yeh?" asked Hagrid noticing her gloomy face.

She explain what happened in front of a big cup of tea. Hagrid was shocked and angry. So he decided to tell her how her mum got over this moments: with her friends.

Comforted she walked back to the castle.

She didn't see Alex and Josh either in Gryffindor tower, or at dinner. They guessed where she'd gone, and decided to give her some space, until eight, when they went into the Library with some toast from the kitchens.

She was sleeping with her head on a big book. She looked so fragile.

They shook her by her shoulders.

She yawned "Uh? Is you guys?" she said sleepy "What's the time? It's already dinner time?" 

"Dinner time was about an hour and a half ago" said Alex. 

"Oh! I needed to sleep, anyway I'm not hungry" she said sadly while her stomach rumbling. Her eyes were red from crying. 

"Listen Lilian, you mustn't listen to Bruner! He's just a jerk! I've never seen a witch better than you! You're top of every class, and he's just jealous." said Josh.

"Yeah! You're better than him! And you are, …well… you are nice to everybody. And most of all you're a Gryffindor!" continued Alex. 

She suddenly stood up and hugged them.

"Thank you so much guys!"

They blushed deeply.

"F-for w-what?" they asked surprised.

"For being my friends" she whispered. Then she let them go.

"W-well, I think we better come back to Gryffindor tower, before the librarian comes her and shouts at us" said Alex.  
"Hey! The 'librarian' has a name! And you'd know it if you came here more often," she said, jokingly, as the headed off to Gryffindor tower.

Two weeks later the whole school was at the Quidditch Stadium for the first match: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

By far the most excited was Oliver Wood, back at Hogwarts to watch his cousin. He was living in Hogsmeade, and taking a week's break until training began. He and Derek were running around like headless chickens, ensuring Fluffy was locked away and analysing the game plan in great detail. Harry and Ron were sitting with the other Gryffindors, rather than with the staff, so they could scream themselves hoarse with Alex and Josh. Lilian, however, wasn't so excited, in spite of it being her first match.

The two teams left the changing rooms, and the captains shook hands. Madam Hooch flew to the middle of the field, and said in her low clear voice that she wanted fair play from both sides, her eyes lingering on the Slytherins. She released the Bludgers and the Snitch, before throwing the Quaffle into the air.

In the first ten minutes there were twenty different fouls committed by the Slytherins. In spite of the penalties, they were still winning forty to ten.

Ron got progressively more agitated, alternately muttering dark words about hexing the Slytherins off the field and screaming at the referee. Harry told him to calm down, undermined by the fact that Oliver was also yelling. Even Mark, who was commentating, had lost control, questioning where Jack Morton had learnt to ride his broom, and calling them names that did not impress Professor McGonagall, who was keeping a close eye on him.

"Morton, you bas-"

"Mr Weasley, I'm warning you. Would you stick to the facts, rather than besmirching the opposition."

"But, Professor, -"

"No, Mr Weasley."

They were distracted by the Gryffindor keeper, who was shoved off his broom by the opposition. Even Harry started to get angry, and yelled something to Madam Hooch about the gamesmanship of the Slytherin counterparts.

At that moment Kat Blaze, the tiny Gryffindor seeker caught sight of the swift little ball flying round the field, just at the same time as Nick Bloosy, her Slytherin counterpart. The jostled for the snitch, trying various tactics, which culminated with Kat diving for the snitch, before pulling out of the feint at the last minute, while Nick crashed to the ground.

She saw the snitch again as she came up, and seized it, together with the 150 points. The Slytherins sat there gob smacked, while the other three houses cheered happily. Even Lilian, who hadn't been caught up in the screaming, got carried away, and started to clap and cheer. She was too well-bred to shout, or jump up and down on the terraces like Harry and Ron, however.

"Gryffindor wins the first match of the season - 170 to 90." Mark's voice carried over the stadium, and Lilian decided she quite liked this sport.

That night, three shadows slid silently around the school corridors.

Three little Gryffindors out of bed without permission. It was clear they had yet to meet Filch.

"We're going to get into trouble," hissed Lilian to her accomplices.

"Oh, come on. We need to get some food to take back for the party." Mark shrugged as he whispered back to her.

"Of course," she whined. "But what if Peeves, or Filch, or Mrs Norris, or worse Snape find us."

Alex laughed softly, oblivious to the shivers of the other. "You have nothing to worry about. I know exactly where I'm going and -"

"Oh? And how do you know that?" The voice came from being him, and Alex turned, startled, to see the face of his Uncle, Harry, and Oliver Wood.

"What are you doing here?" It came out before he could realise how rude he was being to a professor.

"More to the point, what are you doing here? We are, after all, professors." Ron didn't admit that he sometimes forgot that.

"We wanted to go to the kitchens to get some for the party in the common room."

"And how do you know where the kitchens are?" asked Ron, with some suspicion.

"Uncle George and Uncle Fred told us. But they also told us not to say anything to our dads, or you, and certainly not Uncle Percy."

Ron and Harry relaxed and smiled.

"I didn't mean to take anything from the kitchens. I just wanted to see the House Elves." Lilian's voice had risen to a squeak not dissimilar to an elf, and she continued, "I read about them in 'Hogwarts: A History' and my mom told me to make sure they were well-treated"

"How would she know? She's a Muggle, isn't she?" Harry was suspicious by this time, and Lilian frowned, and spoke quickly.

"Y-yes, but she read 'Hogwarts: a History' and she knows loads about Hogwarts, and I just wanted to make sure -"

"Well, that's very noble of you. I can assure you that the House Elves are treated very well here at Hogwarts. And now it's better if you go back to your common room," said Ron. He was puzzled by what he'd just heard. The last person to cared about House Elves had been...

"What about the food?" Alex and Mark's words snapped Ron out of his reverie.

Harry gave them a big plate. "There's a spell on it. If it's empty, all you have to say is _Insuper_ and it'll fill by itself."

"Thanks, but what exactly were you doing here anyway," Alex asked, mischievously.

"None of your business, young Weasley," snapped Oliver, half-laughing.

Alex and Mark fixed their uncle with a glare.

"OK, OK, we're off to Hogsmeade for a party, and we're late. So, if you don't mind, scram. We won't say anything to anyone, if you don't" Ron chivvied them out of the kitchen, with cries of "Goodnight" as they returned to the victory party.

Ron followed them with his eyes, until they were out of sight.

"Ron, we've got to go. They'll have started, and all those gorgeous witches won't wait for us forever!" Oliver grinned, and shook his shoulder.

"I don't think I'm coming guys, I don't feel well."

"You OK?" Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just Lilian."

"Lilian?"

"Never mind. It's a stupid idea. 'Night guys." Ron left them, and returned to his room, leaving Oliver and Harry exchanging meaningful looks.

"Harry, we'd better go, we're already late."

"Normally yes, but something's eating Ron."

"Oh, come on. He's fine. Can we just go, please?"

Harry was serious for a moment.

"Oliver. All you really want me for is the free entry and place on the guest list. I'm not coming, Ron's not right, and I think I know why."

"Harry! You cynic. I want you for your girl-magnetism as well. If you want to come, you know where to find me."

Harry was now alone in the dark corridor. He spoke quietly to himself, so no one would hear.

"I know what you're thinking Ron, and I know who you're thinking about. I'm thinking about her as well, but it just doesn't make sense."


	8. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I wasn't here!

A/N: Thank you so much to you all! I received so many reviews (6) in one night! And for me they mean so much! Really, thank you! Well, I really hope that you'll be pleased that this chapter comes so quickly! Thank you again.

To Angel of the North: Thank you so much for beta-reading my chappies! I know it's a hard work!

**Suspicions **

Harry and Ron had thought it might be fun to share an office, and so it proved. It was quite bit, with lots of windows that overlooked the Quidditch Pitch. There was always a cheerful fire in the fireplace in winter and a big jug of iced pumpkin juice in the late summer.

Mostly the impression one had of the room was Orange: Chudley Cannons posters on the walls, Chudley Cannons merchandise on the tables, Chudley Cannons replica kit in the cupboard. Ron was the one who loved it more, Harry thought it was a bit too much - hem- orange.

On Ron's desk there was a picture of the trio in sixth year. Him, Harry, Hermione - they could spend hours in front of it, reminiscing about their Hogwarts years, remembering the time they spend with Hermione. And when they weren't doing that they'd play with the latest Jokes that Fred and George had sent them. Lots of times Professor McGonagall was startled by some small explosions from their office, but mostly everyone thought it was quite funny, save maybe Professor Snape.

But they had also lot of tests to correct and lessons to prepare. After all they were teachers now!

One night in the middle of November, the old friends were doing the latest round of marking, and finding it tedious to the extreme.

"Uff! How can anybody not know that Vampires can't stand garlic?" asked Harry, tetchily. He scrawled through the page, and came to the next one.

"At least this one's got no mistakes. Name? Smith. Lilian Smith - I might have known." He smiled.

Ron said nothing.

"She's the top of my class. You know, she's always hanging round with Alex and Josh. I hope she rubs off on them. These scores are terrible," said Harry concerned looking at Alex and Josh's tests.

Ron still didn't speak. He'd hardly put two words together in casual conversation since he'd returned from the Trophy Room, and staring at the shields and awards that the three of them had won.

"You know who she is? Lilian Smith? The one that's top of Potions. One in the eye for Snape."

Ron didn't take his eyes off the picture of Hermione, now waving to him.

Harry sighed.

"Ron! What's wrong?"

"Uh?" he said looking Harry.

"I said what's wrong? You're acting strangely."

"Really? I was just thinking-"

"See! I was right - that really is strange." Although Harry was grinning as he spoke, Ron barely responded.

"Hey!"

"I was only teasing. You were thinking about Hermione?"

"Well -yes and no-" He started to pace around the room "You know who the best student is in my class?"

"Lilian Smith?" Harry didn't look up from his tests.

"How did you know?"

"…"

"Doesn't matter. You know, she's top in every class." said Ron without waiting an answer from Harry.

He was sorely tempted to say, "Thanks a bundle Ron. So you really don't listen when I'm talking to you." but reined himself down to "I heard something-"

"Have you actually taken a good look at her?" Ron was still pacing.

"Pretty girl, bit young for us." Harry joked, but bit back the laughter when he saw Ron's scowl.

"Stop joking!" he said angrily "I mean really looked at her. Warm brown eyes, like melted chocolate. Bushy hair, red though, not brown. Her face - it's familiar…"

"OK: chocolaty eyes and red bushy hair. What are you getting at?" Harry wasn't clueless, he just wanted Ron to say it.

"Think-"

"Please, Ron, tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking-"

"Why, what are you thinking?"

"Bushy hair. Brown eyes, likes House Elves, top of every class."

"We were thinking the same thing." Ron looked gloomy, and Harry didn't understand the look on his face. Ron started to elaborate.

"She left twelve years ago, and Lilian's eleven years old."

"Wait. So she might be Hermione's. Who would her father b...?" The words died on Harry's lips.

"Red hair, like every bloody Weasley."

"You think you're the father." It wasn't a question. Ron was ashen; Harry was frozen, barely able to speak. Ron nodded.

"B-but you and Hermione had never-" Harry stammered.

Ron blushed quickly.

"Well" said Harry "I don't wanna know the details. Anyway she cannot be Hermione's or yours."

"Why not?"

"First of all she's a muggle-born, second her surname is Smith, and not Weasley or Granger, third she comes from the States, fourth-" Harry counted off the reasons on his fingers.

"Yeah right. But one fact. There's ten wizard schools in the USA. One of them barely ten miles from where she lived. So why is she here? I know Dumbledore sent Hagrid to her house last summer. Dumbledore wanted her here. He wanted me here, even though I'm not the best at Transfiguration." Ron shook his head as Harry tried to speak. "When she left, she was seventeen, pregnant, and ashamed. Of course she'd hide. No one's told her about the past, at least, about Hermione's past here, I mean."

Harry sighed; he knew it was going to be a long talk.

"OK Sherlock, this could be true. But. You didn't say why Dumbledore wants her here?"

Ron looked thoughtful - hard work for him after ten at night.

"Dumbledore knew who her parents were, and thought she'd be a good pupil?"

Ron wasn't entirely convinced.

"You sure - if she's your daughter, maybe she's not so intelligent-"

"Ha, Ha. Very Funny."

"Thank you. If she is your kid, and I admit it's possible, then maybe Dumbledore wanted us to meet her here."

Ron jerked his head towards Harry, he was smiling.

After a couple of minutes companionable silence Ron spoke suddenly.

"I went to the Trophy Room this afternoon."

"I know."

"Something weird's happened."

"Why? Weirder than you thinking voluntarily?" Harry was casual - years in the Wizarding world had taught him that normality was when everything was strange.

"Everything with Hermione's name or image on has disappeared - the ones from when she became Head Girl, the one from when we defeated Voldemort..."

"Maybe Filch decided to clean them." Harry bit his quill while he corrected his 65th test.

"That's what detentions are for. I went to him anyway, but he said that he didn't know anything. But he was strange- like he was hiding something-. Anyway I asked Dumbledore and he was even stranger than Filch- it was like he was nervous or something-" 

"Nervous? Dumbledore?" Harry dropped the test in surprise.

"Weird, isn't it? He told me that they were making space for some new pictures. Not very convincing." Harry sighed.

"So. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I can't go up to her and ask 'Are you my daughter'?"

"No, I meant the pictures."

"It's weird, isn't it Like he wants to hide something." Ron's eyes started to glitter. Harry carried on the thought.

"Well, if it really is Hermione's daughter, then he wouldn't want to spill the beans about her past, not without her permission. She must have said something."

"You! My best friend is a genius." Ron hugged Harry.

"Thanks. But we don't have any solid proof. These are all very far-fetched. How can we be so sure?"

"We can ask Lilian and-"

"Lilian mustn't know anything: if she knew that her mum was a witch and that she went to Hogwarts, Dumbledore didn't need to hid the pictures."

Ron fell back in the chair. "You're right. We'll never know." His voice was sad. Neither spoke for a while, lost in ideas. Every so often, one would move as if to speak, and then fall back, silent.

Both stared at the wall, blankly. Harry started suddenly. "Hagrid."

"Hagrid?"

"Hagrid. He went to the States to pick Lilian up. He must know something. He has to know."

"Right." Ron grinned. "Let's go over there." He whispered over and over, as if it were unreal. "I might be a dad. I might be her father."

"Ron." Harry spoke softly. "It's almost dawn. Better if we ask him this afternoon. OK?"

Ron nodded. "Let's go to bed, I want this night to be over."

'Don't worry, it almost is.' thought Harry yawning. 

They went to bed, too tired to stay awake, too excited to sleep, and glad it was the weekend.


	9. Waiting for Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, I write this in every chapter, check the others!

A/N: Sorry if this chapter comes so late! Really sorry, but I have to write the chapters and then send them to my beta-readers, then they have to send them back and then I have to re-write them! It's a long and hard work! Then my computer has been a little bit off! Sorry again! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Let me know! LOL

To Angel of the North: Thank you for beta reading, I'll never stop thanking you! Always so nice!

To Erin: Thank you to you too for beta reading! I hope you enjoyed the work! LOL!

**Waiting for Christmas**

Christmas was approaching rapidly, and everyone was excited.

Everybody but Hermione.

"Love" John called her one evening at their usual restaurant "I've great news!" he said smiling.

Ever since September 1st, and Lilian's leaving, she'd been plagued by worries about her daughter.

It had been affecting their relationship, and though John wasn't the world's greatest lover, he wanted Hermione to be happy.

"What?" she asked casually.

"I've arranged it so we can be together for Christmas. All of us."

Hermione looked up from her plate to John. "All?" she asked with something like panic in her voice.

"Yes. You, me, Lilian - I've just arranged to rent a house in central London. You'll love it - it's a big Georgian townhouse."

She was speechless for a minute, then nearly yelled at him.

"Y-you what-t?"

Lot of people jerked their heads round towards their table and John hissed a "shhhh" to her.

"I thought you would be happier-""I-I'm happy.""Are you sure?""I'm just surprised."

They spent the next few moments in silence, John busying himself with his over-cooked steak, while Hermione tried desperately to come up with a reason for calling off the trip.

"What about your wife?"

"My wife? I told her that I would be on a business trip."

"B-but I don't think I can afford a holiday now."

"I'll pay for everything. Don't you worry."

"But-"

"Stop it, Audrey. Are you hiding something?"

"N-no," she stammered.

"So don't worry. Everything will be fine, I promise. Oh, and you have to phone Lilian, she'll be overjoyed about the news."

"Yes," she hissed.

John smiled and looked at his watch.

"Oh, gosh! It's getting late. I must go." He called the waiter. "The bill, please."

The waiter brought the bill very quickly and John paid in spite of Hermione's objections. Then he accompanied her to a taxi and kissed her.

"We'll leave in a fortnight, I hope you'll have everything ready in a week. And if you need money just ask me and I-"

"I don't need any cash. Thank you John, you did so much, you really shouldn't have done all this" she kissed him back, left quickly.

John Cliff watched the yellow cab leave, wondering about what Audrey had said. He couldn't see a reason why she wouldn't want to go to London, but she obviously wasn't all that short of money. Eventually he gave up, and wandered back to his wife. He didn't realize that she was trying to think of excuses not to go to London.

When she got home she started to speak alone (Uh! Uh!).

"That stupid jerk! How can he do this to me? 'I've just rented a wonderful house in central London! You'll love it!' How can he pretend to know what I love? London - central London is near Diagon Alley. I can't afford to go that near to Hogwarts, let alone staying next to the biggest centre for Wizarding in Europe! That means serious trouble."

She took a piece of paper and, still muttering about how much of a jerk some men could be, she started to write.

_Dear Lilian,_

_How are you? I hope you're enjoying your studies,and getting good marks. I have some wonderful news for you: John and I will be spending our Christmas holiday in Central London. He's arranged to rent a house for the three of us. Are you happy? Well, I'm very happy. I can't wait to see you next week._

_Love, _

_Mom._

She re-read the letter, and decided that there were times women could lie very well.

"Come on Hermione, you must be happy," she said, still talking to herself "You'll see your daughter and your parents too."

Sighing, she called the owl over from the tree next to the house. It was a Hogwarts owl, and had been awaiting an answer for a week. It wasn't that Hermione didn't want to write to her daughter, but more that she didn't have time to write about her very dull life, as she saw it compared to Hogwarts.

She gave the letter to the owl and it disappeared into the night.

As she watched the owl flying off, she wondered how it could manage such long distances.

Lilian's answer arrived two days later with a big brown owl. The same day, Hermione also received a bouquet of roses from John and a letter from the hospital where she'd had the tests.

Seeing the roses, she sighed, and put them in a vase, before picking up the letter, and putting it in her bag to open later. She wanted to read Lilian's letter first.

_Dear Mom,_  
_  
I'm fine, thanks. How are things with you? _

_Don't worry about my marks; they're pretty good. Alex and Josh call me a bookworm; I spend so much time in the library. I saw my first Quidditch match at the weekend - it's well cool. There are seven players, and four balls, and oh, yes, the players play on broomsticks. It's really exciting. You know, I'm pretty good - maybe I'll get on the house team when I'm older. The only first year that played for his house was my Defence Professor.  
I received your letter, and I'm really happy about the news. I can't wait to see you, either. Here it's really cold - as cold as New York. It snowed today, and me, Alex and Josh went out for a big snow fight, and I won!_

I love you, Lilian.

She sighed.'Come on, it can't be too hard to do, after all I need only to be careful and everything will work,' she thought happily.

In the meantime, Lilian was happy about her mum coming to England, and the excitement spread to Alex and Josh. Alex would be going to his grandparents' house, where there was going to be a grand reunion. Harry and Josh would be there as well, and this news meant that she wouldn't have to stay at Hogwarts alone.

Everybody at the castle felt the Christmas atmosphere. Hagrid brought a big fir tree to the middle of the Great Hall and Professor Flitwick dressed it as a Christmas one. It was huge and with lots of wonderful decorations. There was also a charm that made it shine all day and night.

Hagrid handed out sweets to all the people he met, but anyone who'd been at Hogwarts for more than a term knew better than to accept them, unless they wanted a trip to the dentist.

His hut near the Forbidden Forest was now full of mistletoe and he was very happy about the feast that was coming. Happy until he met Lilian, Alex and Josh.

He had invited them for tea and biscuits and they were having a talking about their plans for Christmas (Hagrid wanted some clues for their gifts) when Lilian said in a casual voice.

"Hagrid - did I tell you? Mom's coming for Christmas. She and John are renting a house in central London for a couple of weeks, so you'll be able to meet her again."

"Who's John?" asked Alex with his mouth full of cookies.

"My mom's boyfriend," said Lilian, blushing a little.

Hagrid gave him a withering look and Alex didn't ask anything else. Then he turned pale and started to stammer:"O-oh! R-really? Y-yer mum's comin'? W-why? I mean, I know why, but- h-how? W-when? -"

The trio watched Hagrid with a puzzled look. Why was he so concerned if Lilian's mum was coming to London?

"Hagrid - are you OK?" asked Lilian.

"Y-yeah, s-sure," he answered. "Oh! It's late - it's better if yeh come back ter the castle," he said, pulling them to the door.

When they were out he slammed the door, and they looked at each other stupefied. Lilian wanted to knock on the door, but it was getting dark and they were already late for dinner. Thus they made their way back to the castle talking about what they could buy or make for Hagrid as a Christmas gift.

Hagrid watchedthem leaving from a window. He sat on the sofa and started to caress Fang.

'Why is she comin' here? I can't understand her. She's comin' with that git! She doesn't know that Ron and 'Arry are very close ter the truth. Only two days ago they've been here askin' fer information abou' her and I'm not very good abou' keeping a secret. What will happen?'

The day after their talk, Ron and Harry went back to Hagrid's hut. They were sure that, if Hagrid knew something, it would be easy for them to make him talk.

Hagrid saw them from the window that overlooked the castle and started to prepare tea and biscuits as he was used to doing when Harry and Ron came to see him.

"Ron! 'Arry! Finally yeh come ter see me! I though' I needed ter come and pick yeh up!" he said when they entered his hut.

"Hi Hagrid," said Harry in a serious voice.

Ron nodded.

"What's up with yeh, guys?" said Hagrid cheerily. "Come on, it's almost Christmas, yeh should be happier. Sit and have a cup of tea."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Ron.

Harry gave him a didn't-we-have-to-ask-him-something look. Ron shrugged his shoulders as he said "We can't refuse Hagrid's biscuits."

Harry sighed and they sat down.

After three cups of tea and about a barrel of biscuits, Harry spoke.

"Thanks, Hagrid. Everything was very good. But now Ron has to ask you something."

Ron, who was eating his fifth biscuit, stopped with his hand in the middle of the air and looked at Harry.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the one most involved in this story."

This time it was Ron's turn to sigh.

"I think you're right. It's just that I don't know where to start-"

"I think yeh can start from the beginning," said Hagrid, very nervous.

"Well, Hagrid. We know that last summer you went to the States and picked up that girl: Lilian Smith."

"Y-yes," he stammered.

"We wanted to know why."

"W-why?"

"Yes, why did you have to go to the U.S.A.? I mean we know that there's plenty of schools there, so why did Dumbledore sent you there for a common muggle-born girl?" he paused "Because she's a muggle-born, isn't she?"

"W-what d'yeh mean?" asked Hagrid, wiping the sweat off his forehead "Why wouldn't she be a muggle-born?"

"She just looks like some one we know very well and who is not a muggle"

"She's not related to Hermione -" he said with panic in his voice.

"I didn't say Hermione." said Ron calmly.

"B-but yeh meant her-"

"Why?"

"W-well, I can say that there are some things that remind me of her in that little girl, b-but-"

"Only some? She has bushy hair like Hermione, chocolaty eyes like Hermione, she's top of every class as if it were Hermione all over again, she spends more time in the library than in her Common Room, like Hermione-"

Hagrid now was walking up and down with a blank expression.

"What are yeh gettin' at? I won't say anythin'-"

"What won't you say?" asked Harry.

"N-nothin'-"

"Are you sure? Hagrid, there's something you're hiding from us?"

"D-don't talk rubbish, 'Arry! I'm not hidin' anythin'!"

"Hagrid you know something about Hermione, you must tell us."

"I don't know anythin' about her, last time I saw her was 12 years ago-"

"Are you sure?" he repeated.

Hagrid nodded, or maybe it was just a nervous gesture.

"Then, why does Dumbledore want her here?" Ron asked again.

"I-I don't k-know. W-why don't yeh ask him?"

"We've tried, but he's as silent as the grave."

"Maybe 'cause he has no time ter waste," he said in a rude tone that he didn't mean.

Harry and Ron looked each other stupefied. Hagrid blushed and became more and more nervous.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't mean ter be so rude."

"It's OK, Hagrid," said Harry.

There was a deep silence for a few minutes and then Ron spoke suddenly.

"Hagrid," he said looking the half-giant in his beetle-eyes "Hermione left 12 years ago and we've always missed her. We would do anything to find her, you know that."

Hagrid nodded.

"I was sure. So, please, if you know something about her just tell us."

"I-I can't -"

"Why?" almost shouted Ron.

"S-she asked me when she left-"

Harry and Ron watched each other, struggling to believe what they had heard. Hagrid had known it for twelve years, and possibly even knew where she was, and why she'd left, and he'd managed to keep it secret. No one knew quite how, of course...

"I-I can't believe it." stammered Ron "Y-you've known all this time where she was, and you never told us-"

Hagrid looked at the young men with a stern look, something that neither Harry nor Ron had never seen on his face.

"I gave her my word. I can't betray her," said Hagrid. "You won't have a word from me."

Ron looked at him desperately, but Hagrid didn't mean to speak, on the contrary he stood up and moved towards the door. He opened it and Harry and Ron understood they had to leave.

Harry sighed. "I can understand you, Hagrid," he said, standing up. "But you should try to understand us."

"Harry, I don't want yeh ter understand me, I want yeh ter understand Hermione." And with that he closed the door behind him.

He sat on the chair and sighed. They were getting so close to the truth and nobody could have stopped them. He was afraid. He wanted them to find Hermione, but he thought that she wasn't ready to face her past.


	10. Bitter Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter came so late, but I didn't have lots of time. Well, I really hope that you'll like it; this chapter is a little shock (for me, too!). But don't worry I think that this story will have a happy end! But I don't want to spoil anything!

To Angel of the North: Thank you for beta reading; you are very stern, but I love the way you correct my chapters!

To Erin: Thank you to you too! I really need someone that corrects all my mistakes! Thank you, girl!

**Bitter Surprises **

It was the 23rd of December and Hermione and John had been in London since the day before, and were presently waiting at King's Cross for Lilian to arrive.

Hermione told John that she couldn't remember if it was platform nine or ten that Lilian would arrive at, so they waited by the information desk, hoping they'd see her among all the waiting parents.

The little girl arrived from nowhere with a heavy trolley. John stared at the huge pile of trunks and at the cage that contained her cat ("A cat in a school? What sort of crazy English school is it?").

When Lilian saw her mother, she ran over and hugged her.

"Mom, mom! I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much."

Hermione hugged her back "I missed you, too, honey."

"Hey Lilian, why don't you give a hug to your daddy, too?" John said smiling.

'Because he's nowhere in sight,' she was going to say, but she didn't want to ruin her holiday with her mum, so she just hugged him.

"How's your cat doing?" Hermione asked trying to distract them, that after the cold hug of Lilian were glancing at each other.

"She's OK. But one boy in my same year is angry with me 'cause he thinks she has eaten his rat. I tried to explain that that's what cats do, isn't it?"

"First cats, now rats," almost yelled John "what sort of crazy-ass English school is this?"

"It's quite old-fashioned, actually. Lots of English schools allow it." Hermione smiled as she got in the car.

John drove till they reached huge house they rented in central London, while Lilian stared out at the city in excitement.

"Wow, this is so beautiful! And, look mom, there's Diagon Alley!" she said, looking out of a window. Hermione stared.

She reached her and drew the curtains, to the consternation of Lilian and John.

"I don't like the position of this window," she said in a desperate attempt to justify her comment.

John tried to spy through the curtains, but he didn't see anything, in fact, as a Muggle, he wasn't supposed to see anything.

She shrugged, and turned to Lilian. "Your room's upstairs. Why don't you go and take a look? It's big and very nice."

Lilian nodded and, with a big smile, she climbed the stairs.

"We'll spend a wonderful holiday together," said John embracing her.

She freed herself as rapidly as she could and nodded with something that looked like the shadow of a smile, and then she disappeared in the kitchen.

No one knew why it was that since they'd arrived in London Hermione had been so nervous. At first John had put it down to seeing Lilian again, and returning to the UK, but now he wasn't so sure, especially when she deflected Lilian by asking what her friends were doing.

"What will your friends do for Christmas?" she asked Lilian at dinner.

"Alex will go to his grandparents – the Weasleys, mom – with Professor Potter and Professor Weasley. Professor Weasley is his uncle," she added quickly, seeing John's look "And Professor Potter is Professor Weasley's best friend. He said there would be a big party, with all his uncles, aunts and cousins. He also invited me, but I want to spend all my time with you, mom." That she stressed the 'mom' didn't escape anyone's attention.

Hermione smiled.

"And Josh is going to his house. It's near here, just a bit out of London, could we go over there sometime?" she said, chewing a big piece of roast beef.

Hermione sighed in relief, so she hadn't invited anyone.

As if Lilian could read her mind, she added, "I invited Hagrid to see us, do you mind?" She looked at John as she spoke, whose face contorted into a smile, of course he minded "No darling, I'll be happy to see him again," he lied.

'Liar!' thought Lilian and Hermione.

"Now it's better if you go to bed, honey; tomorrow we'll go to see your grandparents."

"Cool. Night then." She kissed her mother, and headed to her room.

"Good Night." Hermione turned to cleaning up the kitchen, while John watched TV. Both were tired though, and went to bed not long after.

The next day they went to visit Hermione's parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger greeted Lilian and Hermione warmly, offering and receiving hugs, while John got no more than a frosty nod. Lilian didn't notice, she was more interested in seeing the house for the first time, but Hermione frowned, silently willing them to accept John and knowing it was futile. They knew Ron, they knew he was Lilian's Dad, and they knew they liked him. They'd never wanted her to leave Hogwarts as she had done, and they certainly didn't like John. She watched as they fussed over Lilian, indulging their granddaughter with hugs and kisses.

"Oh! Look at my little granddaughter. She's grown so much. Isn't she gorgeous, darling?" Mrs. Granger asked to her husband, who nodded with a big smile.

"Grandma, come on. It's the tenth time you say that," said Lilian. She smiled as she said it, enjoying the fuss, but trying to escape the kisses.

"Do you want to come to Christmas Dinner tomorrow, just the five of us?" Hermione settled down to her first cup of proper English tea.

"Of course we will. You don't look so well though, are you sure everything's OK?" Asked Mrs. Weasley with a concerned look at her daughter.

"Mum, I'm fine. It's just jet-lag." The excuse would have worked, had

Hermione not spoken a bit too quickly.

John told them she was fine, and the Grangers, who'd been ignoring him studiously, were forced to notice him. "Is everything all right with you too, John?"

He looked at her and spoke "I was wondering why you had 'Granger' written next to your door-bell instead of 'Smith'."

Everybody froze except Mrs. Granger who said, "My dear, it's just because this is my house and Granger is my surname."

"Well, but why there isn't also Smith on it?"

"Because it fell off." cut Mrs. Granger.

Mrs. Granger and John exchanged some nasty looks.

Hermione sat up and went straight to her mum. "I'll help you in the kitchen, mum," she said.

"Thank you," she whispered when they reached the kitchen.

"Hermione, I don't approve of this, you know. It's going to slip eventually."

Hermione nodded miserably.

"Well, about tomorrow," said Mrs. Granger, raising her voice, "I think I'll bring the pudding, OK? And we must come back for four p.m."

"Why?" asked Hermione casually, making some more tea.

"Because Harry and Ron usually come to see us at Christmas," she said happily.

Hermione stared at her, speechless.

At that very moment Lilian yelled from the living room, "Mom, can I take a candy from your handbag?"

"Sure, honey," she yelled back, but still staring at her mum. She was going to say something like 'Why have they been coming here all these years?' or something like that, when the conversation from the living room caught their attention.

"What's this?"

"A letter from the hospital."

"It's still closed, what the hell-"

"Herm- hem – Audrey-" her father called.

Hermione and her mother entered the living room.

"What?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Lilian's found this, honey. Why didn't you open it? Maybe it's something important," John said, handing her the letter.

"Oh! I just forgot it. Don't worry; it's just some tests they had done after I fainted at work that time. Look, I'm fine now?" she said, smiling reassuringly.

But everybody was concerned.

"Open it, honey," her mum urged her.

Everybody nodded and Hermione sighed. She broke the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Read it, darling," her dad said.

She cleared her throat and read:

"_Dear Ms Smith,_

Following your failure to attend the clinic, I regret to inform you that it is imperative that you attend the oncology clinic in this hospital at the earliest possible opportunity in order to discuss your test results.  
Without this discussion, I cannot give you any sort of prognosis, although I would like to stress the urgency of this letter. We need to decide on your course of action immediately. I am sorry to give you this by letter, but your failure to attend has left me with no option. I will be available to answer any questions, at your convenience, on the number below.

H R Steinberg  
Registrar  
St Mary's Hospital."

How can the world turn upside down so quickly?

"What's Oncology Mom?" Hermione heard Lilian's voice echoing in her head.

"Cancer, sweetheart." she heard herself answer. Was it really her voice?

Then nobody could speak for a while. Four pairs of eyes were pointed at Hermione. Hers were blank; she was staring at the letter, but wasn't looking at anything, really.

It was like watching a movie; nothing seemed real.

Then John's voice broke the silence.

"You selfish bitch. You've had that letter how long? those appointments cost money, you know. You're going to expect me to pay for them, and then watch you die, just because you wouldn't open the fcking letter, and leave me with your weird, good-for-nothing daughter.£ He paused for breath, everyone staring at him.

"How dare you-" started Mrs. Granger, but was cut off by Lilian.

"Get-out-of-this-house," she said very slowly.

John stared at her. "Don't use that tone with me, little girl. Anyway, that's exactly what I was going to do. I'm going back to my family and I'm going to give the house back, you can collect your things or lose them," he said with a very evil look.

"And you're dismissed, Audrey," he said and now an evil smirk spread across his face.

What happened then was very quick: the wand, the spell, the slap.

Lilian took out her wand and pointed it at John, with all her force she cried 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and John rose up to the ceiling. Then Mr. Granger opened the door and Lilian threw him out in the middle of the street. He stood up, looking terrified of Lilian who was standing in the living room and staring at him. Then he ran away.

Hermione looked at the scene with her mouth wide opened. She took a step towards Lilian and smack…

Lilian looked at her mum with a red imprint on her cheek.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, fighting back the tears.

Hermione spoke very slowly, like she was dreaming.

"Underage witches are not allowed to use magic outside of school. And using a levitation charm on your ex-stepfather does not count as self-defence."

Hermione frowned at her father. "And as for you, opening the door like that. What if the neighbours had seen?"

But the letter from the Ministry of Magic never came and nobody saw anything.

"Mom," said Lilian with a firm voice. "You won't die."

Hermione looked at her with a shadow of smile on her miserable face.

"We can use magic for curing you. You-"

"No," said Hermione "I'm not going to use any king of magic. I swore I wouldn't use it anymore."

"What?" asked Lilian.

"What?" said Mrs. Granger. "Are you going to die just because you don't want to use magic anymore?" she asked, crying.

Hermione nodded with a strange expression on her face, a mixture of sadness and confusion.

"Y-you're a witch?" asked Lilian in disbelief.

But her mother never answered her question. She just got up and went upstairs to her old bedroom.


	11. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: What you can read and say: hey I know what she is talking about! well, that's not mine!

A/N: Well, I'm still sorry if this chapter is still coming so late! Hey I hope you'll like this chappie! It's bigger than my usual chapters, so I don't know how it is coming out…

To Erin: Thank you for beta reading and patiently telling me what's wrong in my chapters! A big thanks!

**Merry Christmas**

The day after that horrible one was Christmas. Nobody was in the mood for spending a good Christmas, but Hermione didn't want anything to ruin the atmosphere. She and Lilian slept at Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house. In the morning Hermione was the first in the living room, waiting for everybody else near the big Christmas tree.

She waited a lot before she heard Lilian's steps on the stairs. It was like nobody wanted to face another day like the past one.

"Hey!" said Hermione when Lilian stepped into the living room. "Merry Christmas, love! Did you sleep well?"

Lilian looked at her with a serious face.

"Are you OK?" she asked her mother.

"Sure, honey. Why?" said Hermione, searching for Lilian's presents.

"You're ill," said Lilian, motionless.

Hermione turned her head towards Lilian. Her mouth opened.

"I-it's C-Christmas-" stammered Hermione. There was panic in her voice.

"I know," said Lilian softly. "Mom, I love you, but you want to die just because you swore not to use magic again?" She paused. "That's very selfish."

Hermione smiled at her, something Lilian wasn't ready for.

"I know," she said, looking her daughter's face "I know that maybe you think it's stupid, but I left that world for you and I don't want to go back. It's very painful for me. And then maybe you don't know, but that kind of enchantment is used only in Dark Magic."

Lilian looked at her mum.

"Dark Magic? I want to save your life."

"Saving the life of somebody that is not going to die because of magic or, worse, change something that can't be changed, is always Dark Magic."

She smiled. Then, again, footsteps on the stairs, Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the living room too.

"Mum, dad, finally!" said Hermione. "We can open the presents!"

Lilian started to unwrap her gifts and everybody was interested in what she received: a handmade blue sweater from Alex ("I didn't know Alex could knit!"), a new quill with ten different coloursof ink from Josh, a book from her mum (what a surprise!) and some money and a new toothbrush from her grandparents.

Hermione's present from Lilian was a scarf and gloves 'Always Hot', with a charm that made them warm; from her parents she received some cash.

Then they had a big English breakfast with tomatoes, sausages, eggs, and mushrooms, milk, jam, marmalade, tea, coffee, biscuits, butter, orange juice, that for a while cheered them all up.

They went to the church in the morning and came back for lunch. They ate all that an English Christmas' party required and then they all sat in the living room waiting for something good on television. Lilian and Hermione didn't talk to each other. The atmosphere was quite tense.

At about 2 pm the doorbell rang and Hermione became very nervous. She had forgotten about Harry and Ron coming.

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Granger, as if she could read her mind. "Harry and Ron usually use the fireplace."

Hermione sighed in relief.

Mr. Granger sat up and went to open the door.

From the sofa where she sat Hermione saw a very tall and big man with a bushy beard and beetle eyes.

Lilian must have seen him too, because she sat up suddenly and ran towards the door crying "Hagrid! Hagrid!"

"Hi, little Lilian. How are yeh?" he said cheerily.

Then he entered into the house giving a big hug to Mr. Granger and then to Mrs. Granger, leaving them breathless.

"Merry Christmas!" he said when he entered the living room.

Hermione sat up lazily and remembered something witha smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hagrid!" she said hugging him.

"Please Hagrid, sit down. D'you want a cup of tea?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yeah, thanks," he answered grinning.

Mrs. Granger put the tea and the biscuits in the middle of the table and everybody sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence that Mrs. Granger tried to break most of the time.

"So, Hagrid, how was the Christmas feast at the castle this year?" she asked.

"Wonderful, as always. This year Dumbledore had called Father Christmas himself. Yeh should have seen the first years." he said grinning.

"Really?" asked Lilian, her eyes shining.

"Sure."

"And did you talk to him?"

"Of course. An' I told him that I had a pair of beautiful girls to join fer the tea and he gave me something fer yeh-"

He searched in one of his numerous pockets and picked out a pair of packets wrapped with golden paper. He handed one to Hermione and one to Lilian.

"Thanks," they said together and unwrapped their presents curiously.

In Lilian's there was a new shining copy of 'Quidditch through theAges' ("I told Father Christmas that yeh really enjoyed yer first Quidditch match, last month") and in Hermione's there was a big bottle of shampoo. The label on the bottle said 'Sleekeazy's Hair Potion'.

She smiled a little.

"And here's your present, Hagrid," said Mrs. Granger. She gave him a big box that he quickly opened. It was a bottle of brandy. He was very happily surprised.

"Oh, thanks," he said, trying to hide the tears. "If all the Muggles were like you-"

"Oh, come on Hagrid," said Mr. Granger.

"And did you like my, Alex and Josh's present?" said Lilian suddenly.

"Of course! I love Chocolate Frogs and yeh gave me a box full of them."

Hermionesmiled and stared at her cup of tea.

"What's wrong?" asked Hagrid at that very moment.

"What?" asked Hermione, pretending to be puzzled.

"I ain't stupid, maybe a bit dense, but not stupid. An' it's clear enough that there's something that just doesn' fit."

Hermione turned her head towards Lilian.

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs and start to read the book Hagrid gave you? I read it once, very interesting book," she said sweetly.

Lilian looked gloomily at Hermione and then, without a word got up and went to her bedroom. Mrs. and Mr. Granger stood up too.

"We have to go do that thing, right dear?" said Mrs. Granger, throwing a meaningful look at her husband.

"That thing? Oh yes, we really have to go, then," he said, hurrying out the door.

"Remember darling, they usually come at 5 pm," said Mrs. Granger, leaving the living room. "Merry Christmas, again Hagrid."

"Merry Christmas to yeh too," he yelled after them.

"Hey, it mus' be something very importan' if yeh don' wan' ter say it in front of them."

"They already know."

"Sowhat is it?"

Hermione handed him the letter from the hospital and Hagrid read it, gasping around the 2nd line. When he finished it Hermione saw his eyes filled with tears.

"Is it a joke?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head.

"How long are yeh gonna live?" he asked.

"Four months, or less," she said, suddenly interested in the carpet.

"That's awful. Hermione yeh must come ter Hogwarts, Dumbledore'll certainly-"

"He cannot do anything. You have to use Dark Arts if you want to do something like change things that cannot be changed."

"Dumbledore knows Dark Arts, he's just much too noble ter use 'em."

"I know that. But I don't want to come to Hogwarts, anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I swore I-I would never use magic again in m-my life-"

Every time she said that she felt more and more stupid. How could she compare her life with a foolishpromise she made 12 years ago?

But she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts nor to 'her world'. The world she had loved so much. The world that she had left with so much pain and shame. The world where all the people she had loved most belonged. All the people that she still loved.

"What are yeh doin' with Lilian?" said Hagrid, snapping her back to reality.

"I-I don't know. I haven't thought aboutit yet-"

Now she was scared. Scared she was going to bea bad mother. She had forgotten her own daughter. She didn't know what would have happened to her. Why? Why did everything have to be so hard for her?

"Don' yeh think she'll need her father?"

"No."

"Where areyeh goin' ter stay after-"

"With my parents," she said without thinking, as she'd always thought that.

"They're old, an' definitely they love Ron. D'yeh think they'll hide Lilian like yeh did? D'yeh think they'll-"

"I didn't hide Lilian!" she almost screamed.

"Yeah, yeh did," said Hagrid calmly. "I'm sure yeh didn't do it on purpose, but yeh did it."

He paused, then said, "Go an' talk ter Ron an' 'Arry."

"Why?"

Hagrid seemed surprised by that question. "'Cause it's the righ' thin' ter do-"

"No. Why everything must be so difficult?" she asked and then started to cry.

Hagrid looked at her and, like the night at her house in July, he started to toss her hair with one of his big hands.

"Hagrid," she said. But the other words didn't come out. It was so difficult to say.

"Yes?" he asked very sweetly.

"I-I t-think I'll talk t-to them-" she stammered "I mean t-to Harry and Ron. I-I mean L-Lilian has to know, R-Ron has to know."

Hagrid couldn't help grinning.

"Yeh're doin' the righ' thin' Hermione."

Hermione didn't grin back, but said "I-I've been so selfish."

And she cried even harder in Hagrid's arms.

When she had no more tears and after several cups of tea, they began to talk about how totell Ron and Harry the whole story.

"They usually come here at 5.30 pm at Christmas. Yeh can meet here and then-"

"No, I'm not ready now."

Hagrid sighed.

"Oh come on, I though' we had already decided it-"

"I didn't say that I don't want to talk to them. I just think that today it's a bit – early. I was thinking about tomorrow-"

Hagrid seemed really the happiest person on Earth.

"Yes, Hermione, I thin' we can send 'em an owl and yeh'll meet tomorrow here or yeh can go to the Burrow-"

Hermione smiled.

"I don't think I need an owl, if they're coming to see my parents I can just leave a note for them and-"

Hagrid was extremely excited. He almost spilled the tea all over the table.

"Yeah, yeah! Hermione yeh can go ter meet at Hogwarts then and-"

"I reckon we'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron, you know, a place very crowded, near to the Muggle world and with a very good pumpkin juice," she said smiling a little.

Hagrid looked puzzled. "What d'yeh mean?"

"That I like the pumpkin juice-"

"No' that! Abou' the fact that it's very crowded 'nd that it's near the Muggle world-"

Hermione stopped smiling.

"I mean that if I don't feel like doing it, I'll just go back to my world and-"

"-an' disappear again?"

"No – well – yes," she said miserably.

"Hermione-"

"No, listen Hagrid. I feel really ashamed. Twelve years ago I felt ashamed because I was pregnant, because I felt a slut, and now I feel ashamed because of my very stupid behavior. Ron is not very sensitive, but will he be also sympathetic? Will he understand me? I used to say everything to him and Harry, and then I disappeared without a word. We used to be very goodfriend, d'you remember us? How will they go through my return?"

"Hermione, I know I've already said that, but they've waited fer yeh fer twelve years, they can be only happy ter see yeh again-"

"I know. Thank you. I just need sometime, like them I think."

There was a long pause broken only by the slight noise of a pen on a piece of paper.

_Ron, Harry, I have to talk to you. Can we see tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at about 3 pm? I hope so._

_Hermione_

Hermione handed the note she wrote to Hagrid and he had difficult reading it because Hermione's hand must have shook so much that it was a little messy.

"A bit cold, yeh've been," he said stiffly.

"I'll be less cold tomorrow," she said. 'I hope,' she thought.

"What d'yeh wanna do now?" he asked checking the big clock in the living room. 3.45 pm.

"I think me and Lilian will go out for some Christmas shopping-"

"In Diagon Alley?" asked Hagrid hopefully.

"No, here in the Muggle world. I need to buy my some new clothes - normal clothes," she added quickly, seeing the there-are-clothes-in-Diagon-Alley-too look on Hagrid's face.

"I think you can wait here formy mum and dad and then we can wait all together for Ron and Harry."

"Me? Here at yer house alone? And if one of those pheletones ring?"

"Telephones, and don't be silly Hagrid, my parents will be home in a moment," she said smiling. "And if they come back and find nobody they will never know what we have planned to do."

She looked Hagrid with puppy eyes. Hagrid couldn't resist.

"Ok, then. Just be a good girl an' don' spend too much of that strange money of yours."

"Ok, Hagrid," she said hugging him.

"LILIAN," she called for her daughter.

"What?" Lilian answered her from her bedroom.

"We're gonna go out," she said.

"What? I don't feel like going out," she protested.

"Really? Pity, I wanted to take you out for some shopping, but-"

She didn't even finish her sentence that Lilian was already in the living room wearing her coat.

"Let's go then," she said,a slight smile on her face. "Bye Hagrid, see you at Hogwarts."

"Bye, girls," he said helping himself with more tea.

At that very moment Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived home.

Hermione smiled. "We were going out for some shopping, Hagrid is still inside and he's waiting for you, he'll explain everything. See you later."

And she and Lilian left for Harrods.

In the meantime, at the Burrow, there was a big party. Arthur and Molly Weasley wanted to celebrate Christmas with all the family, sothere were about 30 people. Under the big Christmas tree there was a huge pile of gifts; some were already wrapped, other were still in colored papers. Evidently all the family helped with everything, because all the wonderful gifts were new.

At about ten to four Ron and Harry decided it was time to go and wish Merry Christmas to Mrs. and Mr. Granger.

"Mum, we're going to Mrs. and Mr. Granger's house, we'll be back in an hour," said Ron as every year.

"Ok, Ron. Greet them for us, and if there are any news from Hermione let me know as soon as you can," answered Mrs. Weasley as every year.

"Of course," he said as every year.

"And you guys don't touch our Chocolate Frog," said Harry to the twins (the big ones!).

They entered the fireplace and screamed "Grangers' house".

They disappeared between green flames.

A few moments later they appeared in the fireplace of the Grangers' house finding themselves in front of three people.

"Good afternoon, dears," said Mrs. Granger without being surprised that two people had just arrived in the fireplace of their living room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Granger and- Hagrid?" Harry said, amazed. "What are you doing here?"

"Waitin' fer yeh," he said grinning nervously.

"Oh, I see," said Ron.

"Dears, d'you want a cup of tea?" asked Mrs. Granger with a shrilly voice.

"Yes, please, Mrs. Granger," said Hagrid.

Mrs. Granger went in the kitchen tomake the tea and came back with five cups and a teapot.

Hagrid drunk his cup in one gulp, this could easily be his 100th mug; Mrs. Granger wandered if he could get drunk with all this tea.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Usually Mrs. Granger spoke a lot when they came to visit them, but this time she was very silent.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ron when he finished his tea.

Mr. Granger sat up and reached the table, took Hermione's note from it and handed it to Ron.

He started to read it with Harry that overlooked from his shoulder. When they reached the signature their mouths wide opened and they stared at the sheet for a long time.

"Is Hermione here?" whispered Ron. His eyes went from Mrs. Granger to Mr. Granger to Hagrid.

Mr. Granger shook his head.

"No? Where is she, then? Can we see her? Is she ok? -"

"Ron," said Hagrid softly. "Harry, she wants ter meet yeh at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow. Yeh just have ter wait a bit, yeh've waited fer twelve years."

"But-" Ronstarted, but Hagrid stopped him.

"No buts, guys. Yeh'll see her tomorrow, just go now."

Ron and Harry could barely speak. Without a word they went towards the fireplace, but Mrs. Granger's voice stopped them. She was going to cry.

"Ron, please, convince her of using magic again," she said before running into the kitchen crying.

Harry and Ron looked both puzzled and only Mr. Granger could persuade them to leave.

When they arrived at the Burrow, they could only mutter "Hermione's back" before theywent straight to Ron's bedroom. They left everybody with their mouths wide open. Molly started to cry for joy and the youngest asked their parents about that Hermione.

Harry sat on his bed, trying to talk to Ron.

"It's strange, isn't it? Mrs. Granger didn't seem happy that Hermione is back-"

But Ron wasn't really listening.

"Harry! She's back, back to us! We'll never separate again, I can feel that, but, oh gosh, I can't wait till tomorrow afternoon, I have to see her. She must be at her parents' I-"

"Ron," Harry stopped him "I can't wait to see her too, but if she asked us to meet tomorrow we have to wait, I don't think she'll be happy to see you now."

"But I can't wait-"

"We've waited for so long," he said, and smiled a little. Then he went straight to bed, wanting that night to pass as quickly as it could.

Ron imitated him, but neither of them could sleep for the whole night.

In London, in the meantime, Hermione and Lilian came back from the shopping with loads of packets full of clothes.

Hagrid had already gone (using the Floo Powder). And Mrs. and Mr. Granger assured her that the day after she had a date at the Leaky Cauldron.

She nodded and went to bed, but, like Harry and Ron, she couldn't fall asleep either, but what kept her awake wasn't excitement, but fear.


	12. A Date at the Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JKR does!

A/N: Well, sorry if I didn't update before, but it's not my fault: my beta-reader was busy! Now she is on holiday and, even if the next chapter is ready I have to wait, she said that she will be away for 6 days! And sorry if it's short, but it's so for my choice. This chapter was difficult to write, coz finally Ron and Hermione…

To Erin:Thank you very much for beta reading! You are very patient and very nice!

**A Date at the Leaky Cauldron**

Hermione sat alone in the Leaky Cauldron. Her table was very close to the door that opened onto the Muggle world. It was very crowded.

Lilian was at the pet shop, in Diagon Alley. She was watching the big largevariety of cats that there were; some of them were still kittens.

Hermione hadtold her to come in five minutes, because they were going to meet somebody and have a long chat, but she didn't tell her whom they were going to meet in case she really couldn't handle it and wanted to run away.

Her daughter wouldn't have hated her because she hadn't been strong enough.

But she couldn't leave. Not now, because they were entering the Leaky Cauldron at that very moment.

Hermione saw them immediately and stared at them for a long time before they could spother.

They had grown so much. They were men, now. Harry still had his round glasses and untidy hair. And Ron had his red hair and his face was covered with freckles. They were different, of course they were older, but they were still the same.

Hermione felt something, something that she didn't think she could feel with that intensity: joy.

She was staring at Ron and suddenly he turned in her direction.

Their eyes met.

Nobody looked away.

Nobody moved.

Then after what seemed ages, Ron smiled.

Hermione smiled too, and then was Harry's turn to see her and grin.

They walked through the tables and reached her.

She stood up.

Harry hugged her, beating Ron who had just taken a step towards her too.

When he let go her, Ron didn't move.

Harry had to elbow him to make him come back to reality.

Ron met her eyes again.

Now it was her turn to take a step towards him.

They hugged each other.

Ron closed his eyes and smelled her scent.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she closed them to not cry.

After several minutes they let go ofeach other.

Hermione blushed a little. She nodded towards the table.

They all sat down. Nobody had spoken yet.

Harry tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hermione-" he started, but she stopped him.

"No, Harry. Please wait. We are waiting for someone else," and with that she took her eyes away from them and started to throw nervous glances at the door that opened onto Diagon Alley.

"Who?" asked Harry.

Hermione simply smiled, not taking her eyes away from the door.

"Professor Weasley! Professor Potter!"

A little girl with red bushy hair was walking quickly in their direction.

Lilian.

"Hi, Lilian," said Harry.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" said Ron eloquently, looking at Harry.

"Well, Mom and I," she saidand indicated Hermione, "are here for some Christmas shopping. She said-"

But she stopped.

Harry and Ron were both looking at Hermione with their mouths wide open.

"What?" she asked, clueless about what was going on in the minds of the three people that sat at that table.

"Y-your daughter?" stammered Harry.

Hermione nodded.

"But you must have had her when you were seventeen-" said Ron speaking to her for the first time.

Hermione nodded again.

"- when you left Hogwarts-" he finished.

"Hogwarts?" Lilian demanded. "When have you been to Hogwarts?" she asked, taken aback.

"I'm going to tell you a story. The story of what happened eleven years ago. I think you all deserve it," she said without meeting Ron's eyes.

She drank some pumpkin juice and cleared her throat, ready to talk.


	13. Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but, seriously, I don't really need to tell you that!

A/N: Sorry that it took so long (again)! But, hey my next chappie is already ready (can I say 'already ready'?), so… let's hope that my beta-reader will have more time. Anyway since the day that I uploaded the 12th chapter I received 47 reviews and I cried loads of time because they were all so nice. Guys I think I love you all! But I also think that you are too sweet, I don't deserve so much! Well, since last chapter was so short this is very long, the longest I have every written! I really hope that you'll like it!

To Erin: Thank you my wonderful beta-reader! You are so patient with all my errors! Love u!

**Flashback**

"It was the 14th of October, I can remember it like it was yesterday. The best Quidditch match I've ever seen. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. That bighead Malfoy'd fallen off of his broom just after the greatest seeker of the century had taken the Golden Snitch.

"Anyway, Slytherin didn't have any chance against a Keeper like the one we had in Gryffindor. I can tell you Lilian, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are very good on their broomsticks, I think even better than Viktor Krum.

"The party in the castle was huge. I think the poor little house-elves must have had worked endlesslyfor hours, because there were sweets, cakes, butterbeers, pumpkin juice, chips, apples, all kind of things that grandparents would just never let you eat," she said, winkingat Lilian.

"Remember I said that there were butterbeers? Now, butterbeers aren't very alcoholic, but after the tenth bottle everybody was a little bit happier than usual.

"So the party went on till 3 in the morning. At the end the only people in the Common Room were Ron, Harry and I.

At that time I was Head Girl, so I couldn't leave the Common Room in that terrible mess. I knew that the house-elves would have tidied up everything, but I couldn't let them to do all the work, they had worked for all the night cooking delicious food.

"So I stayed there and began to tidy up the room. Ron and Harry helped me. You know, Lilian, we were very good friends when we were at Hogwarts – Professor Potter, Professor Weasley and I," she said, indicating Harry and Ron.

"Anyway after only ten minutes Harry went to bed, he was really tired. Well, Ron must have been tired too, but he couldn't leave his-" Hermione paused. Both her and Ron were very interested in their laps. Ron was turning slightly pink around theears.

"His girlfriend alone in the Common Room," she finished, blushing a little. Lilian opened her mouth but the word didn't come out. Hermione went on.

"So he stayed with me till the room was a little bit clean. It was very late. I think it was about 4 a.m.

"We sat near the fire. The Common Room was empty. From the dormitories came no sounds, except for Neville's snores.

"Ron yawned. I, on the contrary, was ready to start the essay Professor Binns gave us about Merlin the Wizard. Dawn was near, and I thought it was simply stupid to goto bed for only afew hours.

"So I started taking out a foot of parchment and my quill.

" 'How can you dothat?' Ronasked me.

" 'What? How can I study at four in the morning?' I said looking him curiously.

" 'No. How can you be so beautiful at four in the morning?'"

Hermione blushed, Ron was pink, Lilian was shocked and Harry had his mouth wide open.

"'Ron, it must be the butterbeer,' I tried to say, but I really hoped that it was not.

"Well, the atmosphere was getting hot. We started kissing.And – well, really, I can't remember a lot about that night, but I can remember very well that the first person I saw the next morning was Ginny.

"She was at the bottom of the stair with an expression between scared, amused and horrified.

"Then I realized that we were lying naked under our clothes. Ron was hugging me in his sleep, so I couldn't move.

"I blushed and told Ginny to leave us in a whisper.

"When her steps died upstairs, I woke Ron.

"When he opened his eyes he smiled and very slowly started to caress my hair.

"He didn't care about being in the middle of our Common Room naked, with the sun that came from every window, in the morning. Luckily it was Sunday and everybody usually went to breakfast quite late.

" 'Ron, stand up!' I said.

" 'Why? I feel comfortable," he said with a mischievous smile.

" 'Because we are in the middle of the Common Room, naked, and everybody will be here in half an hour,' I said, trying to escape from his sweet hug. 'And Ginny told me yesterday that she had a date with Colin this morning and-'

"Well, maybe he wanted to talk to Ginny before her date, or maybe he was afraid that she could come down and see us – anyway he sat up and dressed quickly.

"We went straight to our dormitories, and I took a shower. We saw each other at breakfast.

"When I saw Ron I felt butterflies in my stomach, but now I don't think it was only the butterflies."

Hermione stopped for a while. Ron was very red. Lilian was shocked moreevery minute: her mother was a witch; she was in love with her Transfiguration teacher when she attended Hogwarts; she was her DADA teacher's best friend. And then her mother was talking about her very very private life.

"From that day," she continued, "A nightmare started. Every morning I felt so damn bad, I felt sick before breakfast and it was really bad.

"Then I started to eat, I ate everything at every time, even at night. Lavender and Parvati, my roommates, continued to shake their heads and look at me with a you-will-become-a-whale look.

"After a couple of months I felt that something was changing. I still felt bad, but not so much, and I was getting really fat.

"I decided to go to the hospital wing.

"I can remember that day perfectly well. It was raining. The last subject of that day was Potions. Professor Snape gave detentions to Ron and Harry because they didn't want to cut their toad in two parts right in front of Neville.

"They had to stay in the dungeons for three hours cleaning up all the cauldrons. Malfoy was grinning evilly when he left the class.

"I took that great opportunity and went to the hospital wing completely alone.

"I told Madam Pomfrey exactly what I had and she nodded at every word. Then she visited me. When I had to undress she stared at my stomach, taken aback.

"Without going on with the examinationshe took out a big bottle with a baby on the label and blue and pink writing that said 'Baby-Find'.

" 'What is it?' I asked very impolitely

"Madam Pomfrey smiled at me in a reassuring way.

" 'Don't worry, darling,' she said, pouring it in a glass. 'All you have to do is put one of your fingers in the glass and mix up the liquid three times.'

" 'What? I mean why? What do I need it for?' I asked, but I wasn't clueless.

"Madam Pomfrey smiled, her face a mixture of concern and joy. 'If the liquid stays green you are not pregnant. If it changes to blue you're pregnant and awaiting a boy, and if it turns to pink it will be a girl'.

" 'What?' I almost screamed, getting to my feet. 'I'm not pregnant,' I said resolutely.

"Madam Pomfrey wasn't smiling anymore, now she was only concerned. 'We won't know if you don't try,' she said very sweetly.

" 'I'm not pregnant,' I repeated angrily.

"Now Madam Pomfrey looked at me sternly. 'Miss Granger, you didn't know that Professor Dumbledore knows everything that happens in this school? When he told me that there was a new Gryffindor I didn't understand, because I didn't see anybody new, but now I understand. I should have understood before because he continued to blink in a strange way,' said Madam Pomfrey thoughtfully.

"But I wasn't listening to her anymore. Dumbledore knew everything? Maybe he could see the entire castle from his office; that idea makes me shudder even now. Did he see us? I don't know, but I couldn't look into his eyes again." She blushed, Ron with her. He didn't know that.

"Madam Pomfrey in the meantime was looking me intently, and then she spoke with a very sweet voice. 'You don't have to do it if you don't want,' she said.

"I nodded. She smiled. 'So do I have to wait or can I put it away?'

" 'Put it away' I muttered.

"She nodded and I left the hospital wing with something heavy on the stomach. I felt worse than before.

"I spent a week trying not to eat. Trying not to vomit in the morning. Trying not to notice that I was getting so large. But it didn't help. I couldn't close my eyes and pretend not to see what was so obvious.

"Harry and Ron were acting as always like two immature children.They didn't notice my pale face or my big stomach.

"Exactly a week after that day, a cold December afternoon, I went back to the hospital wing. This time Harry and Ron didn't do anything that deserved a detention, so I put two big bezoars in their cauldrons. At the end Snape was covered with a bright green potion and big bubbles were growing fast on his face. I felt very sorry for them – they had to chop up a big variety of spiders – but I needed another free afternoon on my own.

"I ran to the hospital wing and when Madam Pomfrey saw me she smiled.

" 'Yes, Miss Granger?' she said sweetly.

" 'I'm ready,' I said. My voice was shaking with fear.

"She didn't say anything else, just took out the bottle of 'Baby-Find' and poured it in a glass like she did last time.

"I closed my eyes and prayed 'Please, green, please let it be green' while I mixed it three times.

"Very slowly I opened one eye then another. The liquid was green. Then after a few seconds it turned pink. And my world turned upside down."

Ron was looking at Lilian, his daughter.

"Madam Pomfrey brought her hands to her mouth covering a little smile.

"I was staring at the glass. My mind was empty. My eyes were blank.

"Madam Pomfrey was talking to me very fast, but it was like the volume had been turned down by someone. I only heard the glass break when it reached the floor.

"I ran away from the hospital wing. I couldn't see because my eyes were filled with tears so I knocked several people over in the corridor, but I didn't care. When I reached the Fat Lady I almost screamed the password and ran upstairs to my dormitory, which was luckily empty.

"I stayed there with my head on the pillow till dinnertime. At dinner I decided to go down to eat something. Now that I knew that I had a little life inside of me, I didn't want to let it know that I was a horrible mother.

"When I saw Ron at the Gryffindor table I wanted to talk to him about our baby, about the fact that it was a she and that she was beautiful even if I'd never seen her.

"But I couldn't find the words. I couldn't think ofa good start.

"And then I was afraid.

"Afraid of his reaction.

"Afraid of what he could have done.

"When he saw me staring at him from the end of the Great Hall, he smiled.

"I sat at the Gryffindor table between him and Harry as always. I must have been very upset, because both of them noticed something and asked me if I was OKabout a million times.

"And I lied a million times, assuring them that I had never felt better.

"A week before Christmas I went back to Madam Pomfrey for a check-up.

"When I entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for me, but she wasn't alone.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and, to my great surprise and sadness, Snape were there too.

"I knew they already knew about my pregnancy, at least Dumbledore knew it from the beginning and he must have told Professor McGonagall who was head of Gryffindor. But I really didn't know why Snape was there too.

"I wondered when they would have talked to me.

"I waited near the door, not knowing what do to.

"But Dumbledore smiled and spoke with his usual calm voice. 'Miss Granger, you better come in, I think that Poppy would like to check your condition,' he said.

"I nodded and Madam Pomfrey made me sit behind a screen. She visited me with some strange object and after ten minutes she touched my stomach and smiled at me. 'It's all right, darling,' she said so sweetly.

"At these words I could feel something very near to joy. For the first time in a couple of months I was smiling, and not one of the smiles I used with Harry or Ron in these times. A true smile.

"She told me to dress again and when I came out of the screen the smile left my face. Professor Dumbledore was still there and so McGonagall and Snape.

"Professor McGonagall was concerned and I could see that she was fighting back the tears.

"Professor Snape's expression was weird: he didn't look like the nasty person that he usually was; I'd never seen him like that before. I can't really say what were his thoughts.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to follow him.

"So the Professors and I walked from the Hospital Wing to Dumbledore's office. Two girls from Ravenclaw and a Slytherin looked at me with strange looks on their faces while I passed with the headmaster and two professors.

"Dumbledore sat at his desk and made me sit in front of him.

"He started to speak inhis low voice. 'Hermione, we know what is wearingyou down in these days.'

"I was surprised. 'Tearing me down?' I asked politely.

"Dumbledore nodded. 'Also if you don't notice it, you're acting different, and also if you don't see it there are some friends that are concerned about you,' he said quietly.

" 'Have you talked to Harry or Ron?' I asked, taken aback.

"Dumbledore was slightly surprised behind his half-moon spectacles.

" 'No, I haven't. But I don't need to talk to them to understand how they feel. I think that you are a little bit occupied with your- you know what I mean,' he said, nodding towards my stomach, 'and so you don't see what is so obvious.'

" 'What's so obvious?' I asked with panic in my voice.

"Dumbledore sighed. 'Hermione, you don't feel well, mentally and physically: you're pregnant. I think that the best thing to do for you is talking to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Tell them the truth. You will feel better.'

"I nodded. I was lying, but I felt uncomfortable and just wanted to leave.

" 'Can I go now?' I asked, very slowly, as I was controlling my voice.

"Dumbledore shook his head. 'Miss Granger, are you going to keep the baby?'

"I nodded again, I'd never meant to abort or make her live in some orphanage. This time I was honest.

" 'And how are you going to take care of her?' he asked me. He didn't want to annoy me, I could see it in his eyes, he was trying to help me.

" 'I don't know,' I whispered. 'I don't know anything but I'll never leave her,' I said firmly.

" 'Can I go now?' I asked again between sobs.

"This time they nodded and I left the office running. All I heard behind me was 'Don't worry, Minerva, I think we'll see her soon.'

"And, as always, he was right.

"I ran to my dormitory and I stayed there till dinner. I cried all the time, stopping if Parvati or Lavender entered the room.

"I went to dinner that evening; I was really hungry.

"Ron and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table and they were helping themselves to roast beef and potatoes. We were the only seventh-year Gryffindors who remained at the Castle that Christmas.

"Harry didn't want to go back to Privet Drive as always, and I didn't want to see my parents just then. The Weasleys were in Romania because Bill and Fleur's first child had just been born, so Ginny left the castle with all the other students the last day of lesson. Ron didn't want to leave Harry and me – hope he wasn't jealous – and so he stayed with us.

"I used all my strength to smile and hid my red eyes.

"But, as Dumbledore had said, they already knew that something was wrong with me."

Ron looked at her, but she was looking their daughter. Why she was telling the story of her life like this? Like she was talking to Lilian alone? Like he and Harry weren't there?

"'Hermione, are you ok?' Ron asked me.

" 'Of course I am,' I said very softly, helping myself to roast beef and pumpkin juice.

" 'Hermione,' started Harry. 'The last month you've been acting strange.'

"My fork fell with a loudnoise on the plate and they both looked at me. I really couldn't stand their eyes on me in that moment.

"I smiled and assured them that I had never felt better in my life. At least it seemed to work.

"I felt I had to talk to them. I wanted to talk to them. I needed to talk to them.

"But I didn't really have the strength.

"I thought it would have been wonderful totalk to them, after all. I was sure I would have finished my last year at Hogwarts; I thought I would have married Ron and I wasn't thinking that I wouldhavebeen pregnant and not married.

"That night I was really going to talk to them. But something stopped me.

"That night, every time they were asking me for some advice on our Defence Against TheDark Arts essay, I was going to interrupt them and tell them the heavy thing that I had on my stomach."

Hermione stopped. Her tale was getting more and more confused as she talked about her emotions in that period. She was getting more upset. Harry looked at her with a pitying look on his face.

She drank a little pumpkin juice and closed her eyes.

"But, then, I just faced the reality: nothing would have been the same. I was going to be just a slut in front of everybody.

"I could almost see Malfoy smirk in Potions, as I couldn't reach my caldron because of my huge stomach.

"And what about Ron? Would Mrs. Weasleyhave thought that I was a 'Scarlet Woman'? Yes, of course she would.

"I decided what to do that night, the night after the talk with Dumbledore.

"When everybody had left the Common Room I pretended to be tired too and go to bed, although Ron and Harry would have never left.

"When I finally heard the door of the boys' dormitory close I went down in the Common Room again on tiptoe, I muttered the password to the Fat Lady and walked through the entire castle till I got toDumbledore's office.

"On Christmas Eve I was there again, this time by my own choice.

"When I entered the room Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were still there, or maybe Dumbledore had called them just some time before I came. He knows everything that happens at Hogwarts, so he must have known that I was coming, or at least it wasn't so hard to guess.

" 'Can I leave Hogwarts?' I asked, sobbing.

"McGonagall brought her hands to her mouth; I don't think she was expecting such a question.

" 'B-but, Hermione,' she said very quietly her usual stern look gone from her face. 'Are you sure of this? I mean having a baby is not that bad and we can help you.'

" 'No,' I said firmly. 'I want to leave.'

" 'Have you talked to Mr. Weasley?' This was Snape who talked.

"I shook my head. 'It's too difficult; I can't do that. I'm not strong enough and I know he would be mad at me.'"

Ron was looking at her in disbelief. Mad at her? Him? He could never have been mad at her! Well, at least he couldn't now that he was 28 and didn't see Hermione since they were 17, but how he would react eleven years ago? He couldn't know.

"'You don't know if you don't try,' said Snape.

"I couldn't believe my ears. He was Snape and he was – he was sympathetic – or at least he was trying to be sympathetic, he was a bit out of practice.

"But nothing – even Snape being nice to a Gryffindor – could have made me change my mind.

" 'Having a baby will change my life forever and I don't want Ron to lose his freedom for me.'

" 'I guess what happened to you is not all your fault, Miss Granger,' said Snape raising his eyebrows.

"I looked at him coldly; I didn't want to talk about what happened in front of them.

" 'Do you know where you'll go, Hermione?' asked Dumbledore, speaking for the first time.

"I didn't know, but I said the most logical place that came to mind.

" 'At my parents' house until the baby is born. Then I'll find work far away from here. A Muggle work in the Muggle world with my Muggle life. I won't touch a wand again. I won't cast a spell anymore. I won't do a potion anymore. She will grow up far away from all this.'

"My voice was firm, but my eyes were filled with tears.

" 'So you just want to leave without telling anybody?' said Dumbledore.

" 'Yes.'

" 'And how long do you think your friends are going to think that you are in the library?' Dumbledore asked ironically.

"I wasn't looking at him, I wasn't looking at anyone, I was staring at my hands with a gloomy look.

" 'Please don't tell Harry or Ron where I'm going,' I whispered.

" 'I won't if you ask me,' he said.

" 'Thank you,' I answered.

" 'When do you think you'll leave?'

" 'Now,' I said.

" 'Don't you think it's better if you leave after Christmas? You will give Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter a not-so-bad Christmas day,' said Dumbledore.

"He was right. I really enjoyed Christmas at Hogwarts and so I decided to stay with them. My last Christmas with them, my last day with them.

"I sighed. 'All right, then. I'll leave Boxing Day.'

"McGonagall was going to cry; sometimes she'd let out some sobs. Snape was staring at me; I felt really uncomfortable under his stare.

" 'Very well, Miss Granger, pack all your stuff in two days. Boxing Day night, Hagrid will bring you to catch the train,' said Dumbledore.

"I nodded.

" 'I think you can go now, we'll greet you before your departure,' said Dumbledore. He was sad; McGonagall was sad, Snape wasn't amused.

"I left.

"I was upset. In two days I would have left everything behind. My world, my friends, my love."

For the first time from the beginning of her story, Hermione's eyes met Ron's. They looked each other, but none could speak. Ron couldn't really understand why Hermione left; it wasn't clear from her story.

It seemed that she was ashamed and afraid.

"I wanted to spend the best Christmas of my life," she went on. "But even if the feast was wonderful, the food delicious and Ron and Harry seemed to enjoyed their vacation without homework as always, I couldn't take my mind away from my stuff already packed in my empty room – Lavender and Parvati went home for that Christmas – remember?" she asked to Harrywho had a look that said 'how-could-nobody-understand-what-was-happening?' He nodded.

"I spent my last two days at Hogwarts trying to pass most of the time with Ron and Harry and avoiding all the professors.

"Boxing Day flew by as quickly as Christmas Day. My last evening at Hogwarts was the saddest and most beautiful I've ever spent there. The Common Room was empty. All the Gryffindors went home that year. So we spent the whole night talking and laughing about everything and nothing. Like we had all the time in front of us.

"I can remember like it was yesterday. That evening I was the one who didn't want to go to bed. I hugged Harry for several minutes before let him go to bed and then I kissed Ron and stayed with him near the fire for about an hour.

"At about midnight Ron said that he was tired, he and Harry had a big snowball fight that afternoon, so I pretended to go to bed too.

"I saw him close the door and I didn't take away my eyes from the boys' dormitory for a long time.

"But I had to go.

"I took all my stuff and, on tiptoe, I went out of the Common Room.

"Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were waiting for me in the Great Hall.

"They took me into the park. The cold breeze of the night hurt my cheeks.

"Hagrid was waiting for me in front of his hut, his face hidden behind a table-cloth-sized handkerchief. Fang was with him, when he saw me he ran towards me and started to lick my face. I felt I would have missed him too.

"When I freed myself from Fang, to my great surprise, Professor McGonagall hugged me. 'Hermione if you need something please send an owl to me. You are the best pupil the Hogwarts has ever had since I came to teach, I'm sure you'll be a great mother,' she said, sobbing.

"I couldn't speak so I just stood with her arms around my body. Then Dumbledore put an arm on hers and she let me go. Her eyes were red.

"Snape was studying me with his cold eyes.

" 'Miss Granger,' he said. 'Remember that here you'll be always welcome.'

" 'I know, Professor Snape, I'll miss you,' I said."

Harry, Ron and Lilian were horrified. Did she really say 'I'll miss you' to Snape? Nobody could miss Snape.

Hermione noticed their looks and smiled slightly.

"Now itwas Dumbledore's time to speak, his calm and deep voice filled my heart with many feelings. 'Hermione, this is what you choose, but if you ever change your mind don't be afraid to come back.'

"I nodded, but I was sure I would never be back.

" 'Your parents know already everything; I sent them an owl. They will be waiting for you at King Cross Station. Minerva, Severus, I think it's time to come back to the castle,' he said to McGonagall and Snape, and he turned again to me. 'Good luck, Hermione,' he said touching my head.

"I smiled, trying very hard to fight back the tears, and they disappeared in the darkness towards the castle.

"While I was watching the three of them leave, I felt a big hand on my shoulder. Hagrid was sobbing right behind me.

" 'H-Hermione, are yeh sure of this?' he asked me reluctantly.

"I was glad that somebody had already told him what was going on.

" 'I am,' I said resolutely to him.

"He nodded and grabbed my trunk and Crookshanks' cage, hiding his facefrom me.

"For all the way down the train we didn't speak, the only sound, apart of the noise of the carriage, was Hagrid's sobs. He was really tearing me down, more than I was before.

"When we reached the train he helped me with all my stuff. 'Hermione, I'm goin' ter miss yeh, and Ron-'

"But I stopped him before he could say something that could have made me change my mind.

" 'I'll miss you too,' I said, hugging him.

"He hugged me back so strongly that he left me breathless.

"Then, without a word he took the way towards the castle. I guess he didn't use the carriage again because it was creaking when we used it before.

"I followed him with my eyes like I had just done with Ron and the professors. It was like I wanted to imprint everybody in my mind forever.

"On the train I was the only passenger. The journey wasn't so bad. In the middle of the night the old witch with the trolley full of sweets passed and I bought about 2 pounds of sweets.

"When the train reached King Cross I found my parents waiting for me just in front of Platform 9 and ¾.

"I stayed at my parents' house for about six months; they have always been very understanding about my situation. But if there was something that they didn't approve of,it was me running away without telling you, Ron."

Her eyes met Ron's again, this time Ron blushed very deeply.

"I was saying that I stayed at my parents' house for six months because I received a letter from Snape. It said that Harry and Ron were coming to my parents' house to see if they knew something about me.

"I left the house the same day the letter arrived. I went in the hospital. Luckily my term was almost over; in fact Lilian was born the 10th of July. She was beautiful.

"In August I left England for the States. I found a work as secretary in an office. A normal life far away from the Magic World.

"I had an affair with my boss, who was married and had children. But I never meant to marry him; I didn't even love him."

Ron felt dizzy. Did Hermione just say that a life far away from the magic world would have been normal? Did she really say that she had an affair with her boss, and she didn't love him? She was so cold and distant, like something was wrong.

Well, he was going to understand her behaviour very soon.

"Then last July, Hagrid came to our flat in New York City with the Floo Powder and in just one night he made our world turn upside down.

"He told Lilian that she was a witch and that she would have attended Hogwarts and I was scared that all I did, hiding the past in eleven years, would have been ruined in a couple of hours.

"In the meantime I was getting sick, I didn't know what I had but it didn't seem so serious. Or at least a witch must suffer less than Muggles for their illnesses; in fact I don't remember seeing any of us ill when we were at school.

"I did some exams to check what I had.

"A month and half ago arrived a letter from the hospital where I had the exams.

"But I opened it only two days ago.

"In the meantime my boyfriend," Ron frowned at this word, "rented a house in London, right next to Diagon Alley. On Christmas Eve we were all at my parents' house.

"By sheer coincidence, Lilian found the letter in my handbag and, right in front of everybody, I opened it.

"It said that I've got a cancer and that is not curable."

Ron and Harry couldn't believe at their ears. They just sat there in silence, while the noise of the crowd of people at the Leaky Cauldron buzzed in their heads.

Hermione had stopped. She knew they needed some time to understand what was going on.

"That's why I'm here," she said, snapping them backto reality "Ron, I need somebody to look after Lilian, when – well, you understand.

"My, if I can still call him like that, boyfriend left me right when we found out. He said I was selfish," she added, to answer a strange look that Harry threw at her.

"I didn't want to come. Hagrid came for Christmas at my parents' house and convinced me that the right thing to do was talk to you.

"Well, I guess he believed in a happy end with you and me together and our little Lilian in a big house. That's not exactly what I was thinking.

"My place is no more here, so, Ron, are you going to keep Lilian with you?"


	14. Where Do We Go From Here?

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I wasn't here, I hadn't time, I was writing the sixth book… Ah yes, this time even the title doesn't belong to me. It's a song from Buffy the Vampire Slayer 'Once More With Feeling'.

A/N: Sorry if I update only now, but my beta's computer was down. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter; I like it pretty much. Well, this chapter is not as long as the lat one, but it's not short.

To Erin: Thank you very much for beta-reading this chapter.

**Where Do We Go from Here?**

Hermione closed her eyes. She had spoken for what seemed like ages, her mouth was dry and her eyes wet.

She finally had the strength to talk to them. To talk to Harry, to talk to Ron, to talk to Lilian. She couldn't believe that. She felt lighter, but now she was afraid.

How would Ron react?

She fought back the tears. It was hard but she couldn't cry. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

"Are you going to die?" asked Ron.

Hermione opened her eyes and focused on Ron's figure through the tears. His voice had arrived at her ears in a strange high tone.

She nodded, a bitter smile spreading on her face.

"Ron, please keep Lilian with you," said Hermione with an imploring kind of voice. "Please, when I'm dead she will need a home near the magic world. Of course she can live with my parents, but I think that they would have gone to you, so I preferred to do it by myself."

Ron looked at Hermione and then at Lilian, who was staring out of the window. Finally he tried to meet Harry's eyes for some support, but he was drinking his butterbeer and was concentrated on something, or maybe he was just avoiding his friends' eyes.

Too many thoughts were running in Ron's mind. Too many emotions were shaking his body, from feet to head.

He had just found again his love, he discovered he had a daughter and, above all, the most important person in his life was going to die.

"Please," breathed Hermione. "Please, Ron, don't be mad at me for all the things I've done. I'm sorry I hid your daughter from you and I'm sorry I left you eleven years ago and I'm sorry to come here only because I need your help."

Ron was very confused.

He wasn't mad at her, and of course he would have kept Lilian with him, but he wanted to live with her too. He couldn't believe that she was going to disappear again; he wouldn't let that happen,not now that he had found her.

Harry touched Hermione's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hermione-" he began, but was cut off by Lilian who got on her feet.

"I hate you," they heard her said before she burst into tears and ran out towards Diagon Alley.

"Lilian!" screamed Hermione, and loads of heads in the pub turned in her direction.

Hermione was going to run after her, but Harry stood up first and said in a reassuring voice, "Let me talk to her."

Hermione nodded, but didn't stop staring at the door from where Lilian had run out till Harry exited too.

He found the little girl sitting in a garden seat right in front of 'Flourish and Blotts'. Exactly where he would have found Hermione.

"Can I sit here?" he asked sweetly, nodding towards the garden seat.

She nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Lilian, you must be happy, you have just found your family."

She shook her head "Professor Potter, I-"

Harry smiled "Call me Harry, won't you? I'm your parents' best friend."

Lilian sniffed. "But you are still my professor. So don't get angry if I'll call you Professor Potter."

"And you'll call your dad Professor Weasley forever?" he asked sweetly.

But instead of cheering her up a little with this joke she started to sob even louder.

'Damn it,' thought Harry.

When the sobs died a little she spoke. "You are right, Professor Potter. I've just found my family, but I'm going to lose it again. And I can't stand it."

"Oh, come on, you shouldn't say that," he said, caressing her hair.

"Why?" she asked, looking suddenly at him. "It's exactly what's happening to you! You have found your best friend and she is going to leave so early. Does this mean anything to you? Well, I don't think so! You are heartless."

Harry was upset. He wasn't heartless, but he hadn't thought about losing Hermione. He was simply much too happy that she was back to be worried about the fact that she didn't mean to stay. And if she was staying,she was always going to die.

"I'm not heartless," he said with a voice that he didn't recognize. "How can you say that I'm heartless? How can you think that I don't care about your mum? When she left Hogwarts she broke my heart."

Lilian looked at him in disbelief. "You – you were in love with my mom?"

"No, but she was – I mean, she is one of my best friends, and the other one is your father."

"So you can understand how I feel," she said.

He smiled. "Of course I can."

They sat there in silence for a bit, watching all the witches with children who were doing some Christmas shopping.

"Life stinks," Lilian muttered after a while.

Harry looked at her. "No, it doesn't. It's just hard sometimes."

She nodded. "My grandmother and Hagrid said that magic can cure her, but my mom swore she wouldn't use magic any more after leaving Hogwarts, so she won't use magic to help herself," she said 'forgetting' the part where Hermione said that you had to use Dark Magic.

Unfortunately Harry was her Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.

"Yes, Lilian. Magic can cure her, but you have to use Dark Magic."

"Why? What is magic for? I don't want to be a witch. I hate being a witch. I feel so powerless."

"You shouldn't say that."

She agreed, "No, I shouldn't. But it's just so hard."

He smiled.

"What would you like them to do?" he asked.

"Who? My parents?" she said.

Harry nodded.

"They should live together, I mean same house, same bedroom, same bed – like every wife and husband. And I should have my own room, full of things, like every daughter. And I would like to have a little brother too. And I would live with them forever."

"Forever? Are you sure?" he smiled. "I don't think somebody could live with them forever, not even their daughter."

She smiled weakly. "Are they so bad?"

"Of course. I can remember only one thing about Ron and Hermione's relationship at Hogwarts: their fights. Well, if you look at them nowthey are almost funny, but after the millionth time I heard 'Harry, tell Ron that I don't want to talk to him for the next 200 years' or 'Fine, I won't talk to her either, anyway where is she?' I really got annoyed!"

Lilian laughed and Harry smiled.

"I didn't know that," she said.

"Your mum didn't talk to you about your dad, did she?"

"Nope."

"Well, would you like to know about him?" he asked, grinning.

"Yep."

"For example?"

"How is he, what does he like, did he love my mom – stuff like that," she said quickly.

"Well, he is funny-"

"Funny?" asked Lilian.

"Yeah, he can go on telling jokes for hours, even if nobody listens to him. He can play Wizard Chess very well, he always beats me and he can play Quidditch. He was the Gryffindor Keeper in our fifth year."

"Really? I'm not that good at flying, I mean I tried and I wasn't that bad, but I don't think I will be ever accepted on the house team," she said thoughtfully.

"That's because your mother is scared of flying. I can remember the morning before our very first lesson with Madam Hooch. I've never seen her so scared."

"I didn't know that," she said.

"Well, maybe I should tell you something about your mum, too."

"Please," said Lilian.

Harry smiled "Anyway, back to your dad – he really likes Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. His favourite Quidditch team is theChudley Cannons, and if you want a hint for what to buy to him on Christmas I think he doesn't have the new version of the Chudley Cannons' cup, but I have to check if he really doesn't have it," he smiled.

Lilian smiled, too.

"And no, he didn't love your mother; he never stopped loving her."

"That's cute," she said gloomily. "But I think that my mom stopped loving him."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, me too. It's just that she doesn't want to live with him. She didn't want to meet him, either."

"I think I know why she didn't want to spend time with him," he said, looking away, "She still loves him too much and she thinks that everything could be too perfect and then her death too painful."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. And I think that she doesn't understand that her death will always be painful."

Harry looked at her surprised.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"You speak like a grown up person. Like Hermione would have done at your age."

She smiled again.

"You said you would tellme about my mom, too."

"Oh, yes. Hey, do you want something to eat while we talk? I'm starving! Your dad didn't let me finish my lunch because he was afraid to be late for the appointment with your mum."

"Hmmm, ok!"

"What would you like to eat?"

"Chocolate Frogs!"

Harry eyed her suspiciously.

She smiled "I tried them with Hagrid."

"Ok, then. And, Lilian-?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about your mum. I bet that when we get back to the Leaky Cauldron, your dad will convince her to stay and maybe they also could get married," he said thoughtfully.

When Harry had disappeared from Hermione and Ron's view, they had been left alone.

Ron felt that he had so many things to say to her, but he couldn't speak.

They spent about fifteen minutes avoiding each other's eyes and drinking from their glasses.

Then Hermione spoke.

"Please tell me you are going to keep Lilian with you," she asked again.

"Please tell me you were kidding me," he answered without looking into her eyes.

"W-when?" she stammered.

"When you said that your place was no longer here. When you said that you were going to die. When you said that you thoughtI would be mad at you."

She slowly, very slowly, moved her eyes from her pumpkin juice to Ron, and to her surprise she found him staring at her.

She blushed and looked quickly away.

"No," she said, looking ather fingernails. "I wasn't kidding you. I'm really going to die, my place is really no longer here and I really thought that you were mad at me."

"Hermione," Ron breathed, "I have always thought that it was my fault that you left."

She looked at him in surprise.

"It wasn't," she whispered.

Ron shook his head, "It was. You are right, I can act very childish sometimes. I can say that if you did tell me I would have understood, but I'm not sure I would. But now I feel ready. Please trust me."

"Ron, I know you are ready. I think you have always been ready – no really," she added when he looked at her "It's just that I was afraid. Snape was right: you don't know if you don't try. I should have talked to you."

She covered her face with her hands and started to sob uncontrollably. Ron got up from his chair and hugged her. He was on his knees.

Her cheeks were covered with tears. She hugged him back.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Ssssh," was all he could whisper in her ear.

They stayed there for what seemed ages, till Hermione's sobs faded away.

Some of the guests of the pub were looking at them and an old lady was smiling a toothless smile.

When she finally sniffed for the last time, he let her go. They looked at each other; Ron put a hand on her cheek and she smiled weakly. Their faces were only some inches away.

Ron came closer to her, now he could hear her breath.

Hermione closed her eyes, but when she felt Ron's lips almost on hers she jerked her head and spilled the glass of pumpkin juice on the table.

"S-sorry," she muttered, trying to clean itwith a napkin.

Ron looked at her and stood on his feet, and then sat on a chair next to her.

He stared at her hands. They were shaking, so he leaned towards her, but she moved away.

"Hermione, -" he began, slightly worried, but shecut him off.

"No," she said resolutely. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have come."

She stood up and took her handbag. She wanted to go away, she didn't care where, just far away from Ron.

Ron stood up too.

"No, please, Hermione wait. We have to talk, we have so many things to talk about."

She stopped.

"Talk about what?" she asked sharply.

"About us, about our future," he said.

"Our future?" she asked bitterly. "Ron, if you haven't noticed yet I'm going to die; so there is no future for me."

She was walking slowly towards the door that looked onto Diagon Alley; she had to get Lilian before leaving.

"Ok, then tell me about Lilian," he said in an imploring kind of voice.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron and turned her head in his direction.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Everything," he answered. "But please, sit down-" he patted gently on the chair.

She wasn't keen to stay there with Ron any longer, but if Lilian had to go and live with him he should have known something about her; still it was her fault if he didn't know anything about her, so she reluctantly took a step in his direction and then another one and another till she reached the chair and sat down again.

"You want to know everything about your daughter?" she asked again.

He shuddered slightly at the words 'your daughter', but nodded.

"Well, she loves reading-"

Ron snorted.

"What?" asked sharply Hermione.

"Nothing, she just reminds me of someone I know."

Hermione smiled.

"She can play chess very well-"

"Wizard chess?" asked Ron

"There isn't any Wizard chess in the Muggle world, Ron," she said, sighing.

"Well, yeah, it was just nice if she had some quality that linked her to me-"

"Oh, but she has," said Hermione smiling.

Ron's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course. And if you want to know what kind of qualities they are, don't interrupt me every word I say!" she said, joking.

Ron nodded.

"Well, she said that she really likes Chocolate Frogs, and she can eat at every time and everything. She wrote in a letter that she can fly quite well, well, I don't think she can be as good as you, but definitely she won't be bad as her mother."

Ron blushed when she said that he flied well.

"And she likes cats, she has one, and-"

But she couldn't finish the sentence. She heard Lilian calling her and running towards her. Hermione embraced her daughter.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"All right, mate?" he asked.

Ron shook his head slightly.

"So what have you decided?" Lilian asked her mother "Where are we gonna live?"

Hermione looked at her face and then eyed Harry who didn't dare to look back at her. There was chocolate all around her mouth.

"You are going to live at the Burrow when school will be over this summer," she said, stressing 'you' and trying to clean Lilian's face with a napkin.

"And you? What will you do?" she asked, trying to escape her mum's hands.

"I'll live at grandparents' house. We will see each other during Easter holiday. Let's go now."

She stood up, pretending not to hear Lilian's remonstrances and walked towards the door that overlooked the Muggle World.

When she reached the door with Lilian right behind her she stopped, turned towards Ron and Harry, who were looking at her, and said, smiling, "Ron I think you'll see Lilian at school, you too Harry. And maybe we will see each other again. Bye."

"Goodbye Professor Potter, Professor Weasley," said Lilian in an angry tone, following her mother.

Harry and Ron stood there watching them leave, then Harry looked at Ron.

"So, what did she say, mate?"


	15. The Burrow and Back to School

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JKR's!

A/N: Sorry if it took me so long to post this chapter, but my other beta-reader (Erin), didn't e-mail back my chapter, I hope she is all right, but I haven't hear from her for a long time. But I've found another beta: Mleegirl42, who has been very quick! I hope you'll like this chapter; I like it because it's funny! (Hey, I hope it will be funny!) Thank you to everybody who reviewed, because I reached 200 reviews (203!)!

To Mleegirl42: Thank you very much for beta-reading my chapter, and thank you also for my Spanish bio!

**The Burrow and Back to School**

"Ron!" screamed Mrs. Weasley for the fifth time that morning.

"Mum, will you please stop it? I feel a headache coming on," asked Ginny, who lay on the sofa. Her stomach was very big now: only a couple of months and another redhead would have joined the Weasley family.

"Oh sorry, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley without looking away from the stairs.

At that very moment the door of the kitchen burst open and a breathless Colin Creevey entered the Burrow.

"Ginny, love, I bought the vanilla ice-cream and the two big boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that you asked me for and-"

But he stopped when he saw Ginny's expression.

"W-what?" he asked. Fear in his voice.

"I – didn't – ask – you – for – vanilla – ice – cream," she said slowly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"N-no?" asked Colin taking a step towards Harry, who was passing by for a very unlucky case.

Harry knew that the situation was getting dangerous and tried to leave the room, but Colin caught hold of his arm firmly.

"Don't you dare leave me alone, Harry," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"I would prefer to fight against the Giant Squib than a pregnant woman," said Harry trying to free himself from Colin.

"Colin Creevey," said Ginny trying to sit up from the couch, but luckily her stomach was much too wide, "I asked you for chocolate ice-cream."

"Ginny, dear, it's December, it has been very difficult for me to find ice-cream and-"

But he was cut off again, this time he had to avoid a slipper that Ginny threw towards him; he hid behind Harry, and the slipper hit Harry in his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, but you shouldn't stand in the middle of the room when Colin and I are having a discussion," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"I know that," said Harry gritting his teeth.

"Give me the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Colin," she said coolly "And go out again and buy me some chocolate ice cream."

Colin cautiously handed the boxes to Ginny. She opened one and ate a sweet. Then her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry.

Colin and Harry exchanged strange looks.

"G-Ginny? What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I ate a vanilla sweet! Look, Bertie Blott hates me too-" she said between sobs.

Colin hugged her, "Oh Ginny, nobody here hates you," he said.

"Really?" she asked, "Then why did you buy me vanilla ice-cream?"

Harry, free from Colin's grip, hurried out of the room and reached Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, where she was washing the dishes.

"Oh Harry, dear," she said when she noticed his presence, "Is Ron alright? He didn't have dinner yesterday evening and now it's almost lunch time, and I know that he likes to stay in bed late, but he usually never misses breakfast."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, he is just a bit shocked. And so am I," he answered.

Harry had spent all of the previous evening telling the whole Weasley family about what had happened at the Leaky Cauldron and what Hermione had told them. Everybody but the children had seemed shocked. Alex and Mark had found it quite funny and Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears at the end.

"Is there anything we can do to convince Hermione to stay with Ron?" she asked, a tear escaping her cheek.

"No," said Harry "I don't think that anybody here can do anything except Ron."

"But he won't do anything if he stays in bed all the day. I'm going to wake him up now," she said sharply and headed towards the stairs.

"Ronald Weasley! Come here now or I'll bring you downstairs by your ears!" she cried.

A grunt came from upstairs.

"Hem, Mrs. Weasley? Maybe I should talk to him-" said Harry.

"What? Oh, sure Harry dear. And if nothing works tell him that I'm going to cook chicken and French fries," she said leaving for the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath and started to climb the stairs.

He reached Ron's bedroom and knocked once, but nobody answered. He knocked twice, and he heard another grunt.

"Ron?" he asked, "Can I come in?"

"No," was Ron's answer.

Harry sighed and opened the door.

The bedroom was in complete darkness, Ron was lying in his bed, the sheets completely covered his body and his head was under the pillow.

"Oh, sorry," came his voice from under the pillow, "I must have said 'Yes,' I wanted to say 'No, you can't enter'."

"Are you going to stay in bed until we have to come back to Hogwarts?"

"No, just until my last day."

"Well, your last day could come quite early if you don't go downstairs quickly. Your mum thinks that you should convince Hermione to use magic again and live with you here at the Burrow."

"But nobody, not even me, can convince Hermione."

"I don't think so."

Ron's head rose from under the pillow.

"You didn't hear her say what she said," he said bitterly.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear your daughter."

Ron, like the last time, shuddered when he heard the word 'daughter'.

"No I didn't hear her, what did she say?"

"She said that she wants to live with her parents, both parents, in the same house. And she wants a dog."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, maybe I was the one who wants a dog. But I don't want to live in the same house with both you and Hermione."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why? Well, because you two used to fight all the time."

Ron smiled weakly, but his smile faded away very quickly.

"I don't really know what to do," he said watching the ceiling.

"Well, even if you did know what to do, you can't do it if you stay in your bed. So why don't you begin with getting up and having some breakfast? No wait," he added watching the clock "I mean some lunch. Your mum is going to prepare chicken and French fries."

Ron suddenly sat up, "Chicken and French fries? Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked dressing quickly.

"Because I thought you preferred talking about Hermione and Lilian over chicken and French fries," he said bemused.

"What? Oh, of course, but I haven't eaten since yesterday and you know how much I love chicken and French fries," he answered, searching for a t-shirt under a pile of clothes in the corner.

Harry sighed but smiled.

Ron hurried out of the bedroom and stepped on to the stairs, leaving Harry in the bedroom with an odd expression.

'There's something I had to tell him, but I can't remember what it was-' he thought.

Then a scream and someone cried, "You are the most horrible git I have ever seen, Ron, how could you have eaten all my vanilla ice-cream?"

And then someone else answered, "You have never liked vanilla ice-cream, Ginny!"

'Oh yeah,' thought Harry 'I should have told him not to go in the living room – hey, how can he have already eaten all the vanilla ice-cream!'

Ten days after they were departing for school.

The first day of school Ron was ready to go at about 6 a.m. because he wanted to meet Hermione.

Naturally Alex, Mark, and especially Harry, who was eating an extremely delicious bowl of chocolate ice cream, weren't so keen on leaving the house at 6 a.m., they wanted to leave just in time to catch the train, like every year.

"If we don't leave now, Alex Weasley, your highest mark in Transfiguration will be T!" screamed Ron at his nephew in the kitchen.

"T?" asked Alex.

"Troll," said Ron grinning.

"It's not fair! Harry, tell him that it isn't fair!" cried Alex.

"Ron it's not fair," said Harry sleepily not even listening to them.

"What's happening here?"

Everybody turned very slowly his head in the door direction.

Ginny was standing there, "Why are you making all this noise at 6 in the morning?" she asked.

Alex ran towards his aunt, "Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron is blackmailing me just because I don't wanna go to King's Cross at dawn," he said and then hid behind Ginny.

"Is that true, Ron?" she asked.

Alex was glaring at Ron from behind his aunt.

"I just wanted to see if I could meet Hermione," he said in a very childish way.

Ginny smiled "Aww, Ron that's so cute," she said in a dreamy voice while Ron glared to Alex, "But," Ginny continued and this time her voice was back to normal "Hermione won't be at King's Cross at 6 a.m. At least, if what Harry told me is true, I don't think you'll find her at King's Cross."

"What? Why? How do you know?" he asked at once.

"Because if I wanted to avoid somebody I wouldn't go in a place where I'm sure I would find him."

Ron couldn't find anything against this fact. So he just stayed in the middle of the kitchen.

"Plus I think that Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Rose and everybody else wants to say goodbye to Alex and Mark, and also to you."

"Yeah, you are right," he said in a sappy voice.

Ginny smiled, "Well, since I'm here and I'm a little hungry too since I haven't eaten in 2 hours," she added when they jerked their heads in her direction, "I think I'll finish my chocolate ice-cream."

Harry froze. She wanted to finish the chocolate ice cream, the wonderful chocolate ice cream that he found at the bottom of the fridge and that he was actually eating.

When Ginny spotted Harry's face covered in chocolate ice cream, she let out a shriek and in about 20 seconds all the Weasleys were in the kitchen wondering what on Earth made Ginny scream so loud.

After a quarter of an hour Alex, Mark and Harry were begging Ron to leave.

Ginny was right, Hermione didn't show up at King's Cross.

However, Ron spotted Mrs. Granger. She was accompanying Lilian at Platform 9 ¾. He tried to make his way towards them between the crowds, but there was a group of Japanese tourists that didn't let him pass.

Lilian was wearing a long coat with her robes under it. She seemed very busy with her cat: Kirara was very nervous and her bright green eyes were on a mouse in a boy's pocket.

"No, not another one-" Ron could hear Lilian say.

"Lilian dear, look at the clock, it's almost time, you should already be on the train, hurry up," Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah, grandma, see you at Easter break then," she said hugging Mrs. Granger. "And tell mom that I'll miss her," she added fighting back the tears.

"She'll miss you too, darling."

Lilian let go her grandmother and waved to her before passing through the wall between platform 9 and 10.

Mrs. Granger was watching her disappear in the wall with tears in her eyes, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right on time for the train, not really late, like her father, and not really early, like her mother," said Mrs. Granger without looking at him; she knew perfectly well that the hand was Ron's.

"How did you know that I was always late for the train?" asked Ron.

"Hermione always told me everything about you," she said smiling.

They were still looking at the wall were Lilian disappeared.

"How is she?" asked Ron.

"Not too well," said Mrs. Granger, "I think that the cancer is consuming her."

Consuming her? No, not my love.

"Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Where has the cancer affected her?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" she asked a little bit surprised.

"No."

"Her brain, dear. She has lots of headaches."

Her brain. The most brilliant person that he had ever known was going to die because her brain was ill.

"Ron, please, cure her with magic," asked Mrs. Granger with her eyes filled with tears.

"Hermione is right, Mrs. Granger, only the Dark Arts can save her life," he said quietly.

Mrs. Granger started to walk away.

"And I swear," He said turning to her, "I swear, that I'll learn how to use them and I'll save her."

Mrs. Granger smiled and walked towards the exit. Naturally she didn't understand how dangerous the Dark Arts could be.

Ron stood in the middle of the station, thousands of thoughts buzzing in his head. How could he keep his promise?

Who could teach him the Dark Arts?

Harry?

Dumbledore?

Snape!


	16. Ginny and Mrs Weasley at the Grangers

Disclaimer: Look back at the other 15 chapters and you will see that I'm not JKR…

A/N: Ok, this time it's not my beta's fault if I haven't updated before, in fact she has been very quick! But this week I had 4 tests at school and I got my driving license two days ago! I'm so happy! Ok, sorry this isn't interesting for you, so I will stop here! Hey, thank you for reviewing! Ah, just a thing, I'm writing a story with the pairing Hermione/Harry, but I need a beta, if there is someone that wants to be my beta, just e-mail me! Thank you very much guys!

To Mleegirl42: Thank you so much for beta reading and for being so quick! I really needed you!

**Ginny and Mrs. Weasley at the Grangers **

A week after Lilian left for Hogwarts, Hermione woke up with a bad headache. She watched the alarm clock on her bedside table; it was 2 p.m.

She tried to stand up, but the headache didn't let her.

A thin ray of sunlight was entering through the window.

Her head felt very heavy, all she wanted was to go back to sleep.

"Mrs. Weasley, what a wonderful surprise," Hermione heard Mrs. Granger say from downstairs.

'Mrs. Weasley?'

Hermione tried to wake up very quickly, but once she was on her feet she felt a spasm of vomiting.

She sat on the bed again, but after a minute she had to hurry to the bathroom. While she was inside she heard some footsteps on the stairs and a knock on the door.

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yes, dad, I'm fine," she answered bended on the w.c.

"Can you come downstairs? There are some people that want to see you," he asked her.

"Some people? What do you mean, 'some people'?" she asked wiping her mouth.

"We are all in the living room, darling," he added ignoring her question and going downstairs.

Hermione grabbed the washbasin and tried to stand up. When she could be on her feet she washed her face and her mouth several times. Then she headed for her bedroom and dressed herself with a pair of jeans and a sweater.

She made her way on tiptoes to the beginning of the stairs and tried to listen to the voices.

"Would you like some tea, Mrs. Weasley?" her mum was asking.

"Oh yes, thank you Mrs. Granger," the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Ginny, do you want something to eat?" asked Mrs. Granger from the kitchen.

'Ginny?'

"Oh, well, if you insist, I really would like some turkey with potatoes," she answered with a smile.

"But Ginny, dear, we just had lunch," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know but I'm still hungry," she said with puppy eyes.

"Well, Ginny, I don't have any turkey here, but I think that my husband can do with a little walk to the supermarket, right darling?"

"Of course, don't worry I'll be back in a minute," Mr. Granger said smiling.

At the same time that Mr. Granger exited his wife entered the living room with four cups of tea and lots of biscuits.

"Mum, can I eat these sweets?" a little girl asked.

"Not all, leave some for me," said Ginny.

'Ok,' thought Hermione 'Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ginny's daughter, Hagrid told me her name, what is it? Never mind. It won't be so bad I just hope that they won't come here all the days."

Then she made her way to the living room.

When she entered the room the first who saw her was Ginny, who smiled when she spotted Hermione and gently elbowed her mother to make her stop talking with Mrs. Granger.

When Mrs. Weasley spotted Hermione, she sat up quickly causing her mug to fall and crash on the floor.

Hermione was very different from how Mrs. Weasley remembered her; she was still beautiful, with long brown hair and chocolate eyes, but she was paler and thinner than ever, there were two big rings around her eyes and her bones were visible under her skin.

"H-Hermione," stammered Mr. Weasley.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley," she said smiling, "Hi, Ginny."

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny smiled back, "Sorry if I don't sit up like my mum, but you know, it's quite difficult," she added putting a hand on her stomach.

'Of course, Hagrid also told me about her,' she thought.

"Don't worry, Ginny. And this little angel must be your daughter-" she said looking at the little 2-year-old girl that was trying to eat all the sweets that Mrs. Granger put in a box on the table.

"Yes, this – you called her 'Little angel'? Oh gosh, I don't think so, anyway she is Iris."

"Iris Creevey," added the little girl, "And I have this years," she said showing Hermione two fingers.

"You are a very clever girl, Iris," said Hermione with a smile.

Then she made her way to the couch in front of Ginny's and sat down.

Mrs. Weasley was still on her feet.

"Mum, I think that you can sit now," said Ginny.

"Oh, of course," she said.

Ginny took out her wand and muttered "Reparo" pointing it at the floor where the pieces of cup lay.

"Thank you Ginny, dear," said Mrs. Weasley taking the cup.

"You are welcome, mum," she said then turned to Hermione, "So Hermione, what's up?"

"Uh? Nothing, really, my life is so boring," she said without life.

"Hermione, dear, how is my granddaughter going?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a sweet voice.

Hermione wanted to cry, why did she wanted to cry?

"She is alright, I asked Ron to take care of her when – well I don't know if Ron had talked to you about me-"

"No," said Ginny "Ron didn't say a word, luckily Harry told us everything."

Ginny's smile never faded from her face, it was a relaxed smile, something that warmed her hearth.

'Maybe it's the pregnancy,' thought Hermione.

"Oh, well, so he must have told you that at the end of her school year she will stay with Ron, I hope he doesn't live too far away from the Burrow and – what?" she asked seeing a smile on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Ron and Harry live at the Burrow now," answered Ginny.

'Of course, Hagrid told me about that, too; why do I keep forgetting things?' she thought angrily.

"Oh, yeah, I heard something. Anyway I really hope having Lilian at the Burrow won't be a problem for you," she asked anxiously.

"A problem?" asked Mrs. Weasley shocked, "No, we are so full of children that nobody will notice if there is one more," she smiled.

Hermione smiled weakly back.

"And plus she is your and Ron's daughter, my niece and mum's granddaughter, and Iris' cousin," she added, "Do you really think that she will be a problem?"

Hermione shook her head.

At that very moment Mr. Granger entered the living room with a package and his arm.

"Darling, I bought the turkey," he said handed the package to his wife.

"Very well, how do you want it, Ginny?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe with some ice cream-" she answered thoughtfully.

Hermione stared at her.

"I only have vanilla ice cream, is that ok with you?"

"No!" she said quickly "I mean, no thank you, just cook it with some potatoes, its fine with me."

Mrs. Granger disappeared in the kitchen again.

"Hermione, I need to use the toilet, can you show me where it is?" asked Ginny.

"First door on the right," she said.

"Can you please come with me?" she asked stressing 'please'.

"O-of course."

"Mum, I need the bathroom, too," said Iris.

"Then come with us," answered Ginny, "But I'm going first, I don't think I can wait any longer.

While Ginny was in the bathroom, Iris stared at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked her gently.

"You looked very like the girl in the photos in Uncle Ron's bedroom, Aunt Hermione," she said simply.

"A-aunt Hermione?" stammered Hermione.

"My mum said that your name is Hermione and that you are my aunt, aren't you?"

"Yes, my name is Hermione, and the girl in your uncle's bedroom must be me," she said.

At that moment Ginny opened the door of the bathroom and let Iris enter.

"Don't close the door, honey, and if you need help, call me," she said to her daughter.

"Ok."

"Why did you tell her those things?" Hermione asked her.

"Because if she gets closed inside she wouldn't be able to open the door again and-"

"No, I meant why did you tell her about me being her aunt?"

"Because that's what you are," she answered smiling.

"No, I'm not," Hermione answered firmly.

"You are her cousin's mother, you are her aunt."

"I'm not married to Ron."

"It doesn't really count, does it?"

"I don't know," she added doubtfully.

"No, it doesn't. Iris have you finished?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Almost," answered Iris.

"Why did you come?" Hermione asked with a sad look.

"Because it's been eleven years since we've seen you. We missed you. And then mum wanted to try to convince you come at the Burrow with us," she added quickly without looking into her eyes.

"Do you live at the Burrow?"

"Well, Colin, Iris and I are living at the Burrow because of my pregnancy, Colin is at work all the day, so mum helps me with Iris and with everything else. You know Colin owns a photography shop."

"How many people are living at the Burrow right now?"

"Oh, only me, Colin, Iris, mum and dad," she answered excited. If Hermione wanted to know how many people were living at the Burrow maybe, if there weren't too many people, she wanted to come and live there.

"And everybody else?"

"Well, Bill and Fleur and their children are back in Egypt; Charlie and his family are in Romania; Percy and Penelope and their son are living in London near the Ministry of Magic; Fred, George, Angelina and Katie live all together, with their children, in a big house in Hogsmeade, their joke shop is going really well, and Ron and Harry are staying at Hogwarts, so the house is very quiet."

"Iris said that she saw loads of pictures of me in Ron's bedroom," Hermione said with a weak smile.

"His bedroom is covered with your pictures. But Iris shouldn't enter Ron and Harry's bedroom," Ginny said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because it's so dirty! Angelina said that she saw a mouse once, naturally Ron said that it was only Pig, but come on, Pig is too old to be so quick," she said thoughtfully.

Hermione smiled.

Then Iris opened the door, and all the three witches returned in the living room, where Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were talking in an undertone. When they saw Hermione the stopped and smiled.

"Ginny, dear the turkey is ready, I hope you like French fries," said Mrs. Granger, giving her a plate with some turkey with sauce and French fries.

"Oh, thank you very much, Mrs. Granger," answered Ginny starting to eat.

Hermione felt another spasm of vomiting, but tried not to spew.

"Hermione, dear, your mother and I were talking about you taking a little vacation, what do you think?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"A little vacation?" she asked trying not to be rude.

"Yes, darling. I asked your mum if you could stay at the Burrow with us for a few days," said Mr. Weasley hopefully.

"And did she say yes?"

"Of course I did, Hermione. I thought you would be happy," said her mum fearing that she wasn't very happy.

"Of course I am happy, but I won't go," Hermione said firmly.

"But why? We just want to spend some time with you," asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I know that, but I want to spend my last months of life far away from everything that can remind me of the happy days that I spent with Ron and Harry and your family. I just need some quiet."

"Well, I think that there's nothing we can do to change your mind," said Ginny with a smile. Everybody stared at her. "So it's better if we leave, mum, we still have to go to Diagon Alley to buy some Floo Powder," she said sitting up.

"But Ginny-" Mrs. Weasley started but was cut off by her daughter.

"Mum, lets go, the shops will close very soon," she said moving towards the door.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Goodbye Hermione, I hope to see you soon," she said hugging Hermione.

"Me too," Hermione said pretending to really want to see her soon.

"Of course we will see her soon mum," said Ginny with a grin, "Bye Hermione. Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger. Let's go Iris."

So Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Iris left.

"Ginny why did you say those things? I almost convinced her come," asked Mrs. Weasley sadly.

"No, mum, you didn't. If what Harry said is true and she didn't want to come with Ron, why would she want to come with us," she said simply.

"So what do you think you are going to do?"

"Hmmm, I don't know yet. I think that I just want to make her come closer to magic again in some way. What do you think?"

"That's a wonderful idea, honey! But how?"

"Well, maybe if she remembers how wonderful her world is, she won't be so keen to die," she answered smiling.

At Hogwarts in the meantime Lilian, Josh, Alex and all the Gryffindor and Slytherin were having a normal Care of the Magical Creatures lesson.

It was a normal lesson except for the fact that Hagrid kept looking at Lilian, and she felt his eyes on her every second.

At the end of the lesson she ran at the castle, trying to avoid Hagrid like she did in the last week.

She was trying to avoid Hagrid, Harry, and Ron; of course she had to go to the lessons, but she was the last to come in and the first to leave the class.

Alex and Mark were ok, though. They tried to talk about her mum with her, but when she snapped at them twice, they didn't keep up the subject.

Harry was the only one that didn't try to talk to her. He always said 'Hi' to her when they met in the corridors, and smiled to her; but he never asked her for a word.

Ron on the other hand was trying to talk to her every time that he saw her.

And Lilian kept running away from him.

But after a week he finally caught her right out of the Gryffindor Tower.

Lilian was going to the library like every day when she met her father right in front of the Fat Lady.

She stopped and looked at him.

"So, it's true," Ron said "You exit every day at the same hour."

"Were you waiting for me, Professor Weasley?" she asked coolly.

Ron shuddered.

"Yes, Lilian. I was waiting for you. I want to talk to you," he said.

"Why?" she asked starting to walk towards the library.

"Because," Ron said following her "I'm your father and I have some things to tell you."

"Like what?" she asked without stopping.

"Like why do you call me that?"

"What? Professor Weasley? Because it's what you are. My Transfiguration professor," she said sharply.

"But I'm also your father," he added.

Lilian was going to say something back at her father when she saw Snape coming from the other direction.

"I-I have to go, now," said Ron very nervously looking at Snape, "I'll talk to you later, ok?" he said stepping towards Snape and leaving behind a very confused Lilian.

"Professor Snape!" Ron called him.

Snape stopped walking and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Professor Weasley?" he asked in a very forced calm voice.

"Have you got a moment?" Ron asked with an imploring face.

"Well no, I was just going to-"

"Wonderful, thank you," Ron cut him off, "Can we talk in your office?"

Snape breathed and counted till ten in his head then forced something that should have been a smile and answered gritting his teeth "Of course."

They walked till his office's door in the dungeons.

"Please, don't watch," asked Snape.

"What? Oh, come on, I'm no longer a student, Snape. Even if I know how to open your office I won't open it," answered Ron with a big grin.

Snape closed his eyes and, trying not to take out his wand and shout an Unforgivable Course at Ron, opened the door.

"What do you want, Professor Weasley?" he asked again, trying not to stress the fact that he had to spend some more time with Ron and Harry after that terrible seven years at school.

"Well, Snape I-"

Snape coughed something that sounded oddly like 'Professor Snape'.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Hmmm, ok. Well, I was going say that since you are working against You-know-who as a sneak for Dumbledore, well, you know-"

"Yes?" Snape asked raising his eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you could teach me some Dark Arts," Ron said very quickly.

Snape's eyes widened, "What?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know I wanted to know how to do dark stuff-"

"Dark stuff? And exactly what do you want to learn?" he asked sharply.

"How to stop the death or something like that," he answered slowly.

Snape looked at him, "Weasley, do you want to learn Dark Arts to save Miss Granger's life, don't you?"

"How do you know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm one of the men that Dumbledore trusts most," he answered very quietly.

"Dumbledore knows that Hermione is here and-"

"And that she is going to die? Yes, he knows loads of things," Snape finished for him.

Ron thought at what he heard for a moment. Dumbledore and Snape knew loads of other stuff about Hermione; that was great. Now he could have asked Dumbledore or other powerful wizards and witches to help him.

Snape had his eyes on Ron's. After a while of staring Ron felt his head hurting. And he fell on the floor.

"Nobody will help you, Weasley. Good wizards and witches don't use Dark Arts, and I think that if you ask the Dark Lord to help you, you'll find yourself on the floor as a pile of dust," Snape said without changing expression.

"Don't use Legilimency on me again," Ron said trying to stand on his feet.

"I won't. But I had to use it this time. I had to know what you were planning on doing."

"What?" asked Ron bemused.

"You cannot use Dark Arts. You are an Auror," he said in a matter of fact voice, "And even then, Miss Granger won't forgive you for using Dark Arts."

"I'll save her life, of course she'll forgive me," Ron said bitterly.

"I don't think so, anyway you are wasting your time; I won't teach you the Dark Arts."

And with that Snape's office's door burst open and Ron was pulled outside.

The door closed with a bang and Ron stared at it, knowing that he had to change strategy.


	17. Harry's Dream

Disclaimer: I really own nothing in this story, except the plot, and Lilian!

A/N: OK, this chapter starts the last part of this fan fiction! I really hope that you'll like it! Well, I don't really have anything important to say, just that nobody answered at my request for a beta-reading work. Well, ok, but even if you know somebody that is interested can you please e-mail me? Thank you so much!

To Mleegirl42: Thank you so much again for beta reading!

**Harry's Dream**

Harry woke up one February morning with a bad headache, for him it wasn't difficult knowing why.

Ever since the second week in January that Snape kept telling him to avoid Ron, but he couldn't avoid his best friend.

Ron on the other hand was very annoying. He continued to ask Harry for advice about how to spell some difficult words from terrible curses and how to do some revolting potions.

The night before was no different.

"Harry do you reckon that if I go into Snape office I'll be able to find all I need for this potion?" he asked without looking away from the book.

Harry sighed, "I don't even know what kind of potion you are talking about. What is it called?"

Ron became very nervous "It doesn't matter," he muttered throwing the book under a pile of Chudley Cannons' hats.

Harry got up quickly and picked-up the book.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Ron trying to steal the book from Harry's hands.

"Let me see – 'How to Control Life and Death with 1001 Potions', where did you find this?"

"Diagon Alley," he answered trying to sustain Harry's eyes.

Harry raised his eyebrows "Diagon Alley?"

"Ok, ok. I think it was Knockturn Alley," he said torturing his fingernails.

"Uh, oh. Not really the same, is it?" asked Harry sharply.

"No," answered Ron miserably.

"Listen Ron, I don't think that using dark magic on Hermione is the right way to fix everything. And I don't think that she will let you use magic on her."

"How do you know?"

"If she wanted to use magic she could have done it by herself. The last time I saw her she was very good at doing magic things. I think even better than you," he added thoughtfully.

"I know that," Ron answered angrily, "But she doesn't mind dying. She is – I don't know, she looks like she is ready to die."

"Maybe she is," said Harry calmly.

Ron glared at him. "Why? Everybody seems ready to see her die."

"I'm not ready to see her die," Harry snapped back "I love her. But I don't know what to do to help her."

"Then, help me, I have a plan-"

"You have a plan? You want to use the Dark Arts to cure her," he said in a rather rude way.

"At least I know what to do," Ron added bitterly.

"Ron, you really shouldn't learn how to – what was it? 'Control life and death'," said Harry with a sigh, "Please, promise me that you won't do anything bad. Please."

"I won't do anything bad, Harry," Ron said with a small smile on his face, "I just want to help the girl that I have always loved so much."

"Yeah, I know, but that's not the right way to help her. Trust me, even if you manage to find something that can save her life; I'm sure she won't let you use it on her, and she surely doesn't want you to use Dark Arts. She loves you, too. I think that the best thing that you can do is try to tame your daughter and make sure that Hermione knows that you love each other."

Ron seemed he was going to say something, but when he opened his mouth he couldn't think at anything to counter Harry.

In fact, he was damn right.

They stayed in silence for a while, then Harry got up from his chair and walked past Ron, he opened the office's door and spoke to his friend, "I have a very bad headache, I think I'll go to bed a bit early," he said calmly.

Ron nodded, "Hem, Harry?" he called before he was completely out of sight.

Harry looked at him, "Yes?"

"Do you think that Madam Pince will let me put the book in the restricted section of the library?"

Harry smiled, "I think you can ask her."

"Yeah – and Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Thank you," said Ron blushing a little.

Harry smiled and left for his bedroom.

But that night he couldn't sleep properly for more than two hours: he had loads of nightmares about Hermione, Ron and Voldemort.

He dreamed that Hermione was dead and Ron had become a Death Eater, then dreamed that Voldemort wasn't dead, as everybody thought he was, but still alive and strong. He dreamed that his putrid breath was on his neck and he woke up all sweaty and with the same headache that he had the evening before.

Reluctantly he woke up and moved towards the bathroom; he took a shower and stared at his imagine in the mirror. His usually pale skin was slightly green, and he looked like he was ill.

He considered seriously going back to his bed, but he knew that he was the only DADA teacher and that there wasn't anybody else who could teach his class. Well, in his third year, when Lupin was ill, Snape taught for him, but he wasn't so ill as to let Snape teach in his class. Plus that morning he had planned a test.

So he dressed and went straight to the Great Hall.

'Maybe a good breakfast will make me feel better,' he thought hopefully.

Ron was already sitting in his usual chair and was staring at something; Harry followed his gaze and saw that the 'something' was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and more precisely, was Lilian.

"'Morning," said Harry when he sat down next to Ron and helped himself to bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you this morning? No, wait, don't answer. Wait exactly five seconds, four, three, two, one."

When he said 'one' Lilian sat up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"How did you know?" asked Harry surprised.

"She goes to the library every day at the same hour before lessons. Anyway how do you feel today? Does your head hurt still?"

"Well, yes. But its ok, I think I'm just a bit stressed," answered Harry.

"Hmmm," was Ron's answer, "What's your first class this morning?

"Let me think, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years."

Ron sighed, "You lucky thing. I've got two hours with fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor. It's a nightmare."

Harry gave a little laugh.

"Well mate, I'm sorry for you," he said with a big grin.

"Yeah, of course you are, because if they drive me crazy, you will be the first person that I'll go to for help. Well, I have to go now, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, see you later," said Harry finishing his breakfast.

Ron walked out of the Great Hall, and Harry followed him with his eyes till he could no longer see him.

Then he stood up and made his way towards his class.

He opened the door with a spell and stepped inside. The classroom was very cold; it looked like Snape's classroom.

Harry decided to light a fire in the fireplace with a little of magic, in a couple of seconds a cheery fire was crackling and the classroom was getting warm.

After ten minutes all the students were in class; Lilian, Alex and Josh were in the first seats, right in front of Harry, evidently Lilian's influence on the two was nothing but a good thing.

"Good morning class," Harry greeted the first years.

"Good morning Professor Potter," answered the class.

"Today there is a test about Cornish Pixies. Have you studied?"

"Yes, Professor Potter."

"Very well then, separate your desks and don't copy," he said giving everybody a sheet.

Then he went back behind his desk and sat in his chair looking at all the faces.

Lilian had a smile on hers and was writing very quickly.

Alex and Josh were slightly preoccupied and were trying to look above Lilian's shoulder to get a glimpse at what she was writing.

'That's why they sat in front and next to Lilian,' he thought.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Randall. Please don't cheat?"

Alex and Josh flushed and nodded, going back to their tests.

After giving another look at the class, he relaxed and leaned against the chair to get more comfortable, since the class was filled with a very nice warmth and all the students were concentrated on their tests.

'Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a while my head will hurt less,' he thought.

So slowly, very slowly, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He was in a long corridor.

It looked almost like a dungeon.

The walls were covered with water, in some way it resembled the Chamber of Secrets, but of course he couldn't be in the Chamber of Secrets.

He took a few steps and arrived in a corner.

It was no longer a corridor, now it looked more like a maze.

"I hope you won't disappoint me anymore, Bellatrix."

Harry froze. He knew that voice.

"Because that was the last time you will disappoint me," Voldemort said with his voice that was almost a hiss.

"I beg your pardon, Master, if I disappointed you in the past. I swear that I won't do it again," Bellatrix answered.

"Very well, Find the spy and take him here. I, again, no longer have a solid body, but I'll use the spy's body like I used Quirrel's."

"B-but Master I don't think he will agree to you using his body, like Quirrel did," stammered Bellatrix.

Harry couldn't see them, but he heard their voices, and they were damn close. He knew that they were on the other side of the corner but didn't want to go and check if he was right.

'Please, let it be a dream, just a dream,' he begged in his mind.

"Of course he won't, you fool. You will put him under the Imperio course."

"Yes, Master," answered Bellatrix.

"He must be on his way back home; I reckon that you'll find him very close to Dumbledore. But I don't think he is already at Hogwarts; he was badly injured and he lost his wand when he left here. He left a week ago, but I'm sure that you will reach him in three days."

"Yes, Master."

"Go now and don't come back if you don't have the spy with you," hissed Voldemort.

The scene began to vanish.

'I have to know if it is a dream or something else,' Harry thought panicking.

He walked towards the place were he heard the voices, arrived in a little room, and came face to face with Bellatrix.

She couldn't see him. Her face was covered with the same robe that all the Death Eaters wore during Voldemort's years of power.

In a corner of the room there was an old red armchair. Harry could see nothing but the back of it. He decided to come closer.

He walked quietly to the armchair and went around it.

He couldn't see exactly what Voldemort looked like, because a terrible pain filled his brain and he started to scream.

He just saw white steam that looked like a face, a face more horrible than any creature he had ever seen, before he found himself on the cold floor of his class with a whirl of voices around him; then he passed out.

When he woke up that evening, he was in the hospital wing.

There were several people around his bed, but he couldn't see who they were since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

He stretched out his hand searching for his glasses on the bedside table.

He found them, but they weren't on the table, someone had handed them to him.

"Wow, mate. You should have seen all that first years screaming when they reached my class for help. You really worried them," said Ron who was the one who handed him his eyeglasses.

He focused the people around him. There was Ron, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you," Harry said to Dumbledore.

"I already know what you have to tell me, Harry," answered Dumbledore.

"R-really?" asked Harry.

"Does your scar hurt?"

Harry nodded.

"Did you have one of your dreams about Voldemort, that aren't just dreams?"

"But, Professor Dumbledore, you-know-who is dead," Ron said weakly.

"Professor Weasley, Voldemort is as dead as I'm fifteen years old. Harry?"

Harry nodded again.

"Harry I need to know exactly what you saw in your dream," Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry nodded, he was no longer a boy, and he knew that it was very important that Dumbledore knew everything quickly.

"I was in a dungeon, at least I think it was a dungeon because there was water on the walls like in the Chamber of the Secrets, so if nothing else I was underground.

"I heard Voldemort speaking, he wasn't alone, Bellatrix Lestrange was also there. He was angry with her because she disappointed him the last time; I reckon they were speaking about that night 13 years ago, because I haven't heard of Bellatrix since that night. Voldemort wanted her to-" he stopped, he almost forgot about it. The spy. Snape.

"Professor Snape," he said turning to Snape, "He wants you – Voldemort I mean – he said to Bellatrix that she had to bring him the spy, and-" he stopped again, something didn't fit with the story.

"B-but, there's something wrong, you must be badly injured and you shouldn't be at Hogwarts; you should be somewhere not far from where Voldemort is and-"

"Harry calm down," said Dumbledore calmly, "There's nothing wrong with what you saw. Professor Snape is no longer the one who's spying for me."

"No?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"No," answered Dumbledore.

"Who then?" asked Harry.

"There's a moment for everything and this is not the right place or moment for me to tell you this. Plus, the less people who know, the better."

"But, Professor we are Aurors, we are no longer kids-" said Ron in a very childish way.

"Ron, Harry, trust me. When the right moment arrives you'll know who he is."

Harry and Ron nodded, not entirely convinced.

"There's something else that I need to know, Harry?"

Harry thought for a while then spoke again, "Yes, Voldemort doesn't have a solid body and wants to use the spy's body like he used Quirrel's. And the spy left Voldemort a week ago, but Bellatrix can catch him in three days. That's all I think."

"Very well, Harry. Thank you. Now get some rest," he said sweetly at Harry, "Poppy, can you give him something to make him sleep without dreams?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and disappeared behind a door.

Dumbledore turned to Snape and McGonagall, "Severus, Minerva can you come to my office? I need to talk to you."

Snape and McGonagall nodded and followed him out of the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey arrived with a bottle of 'Sleep well' potion.

"Take it when you want to sleep, Mr. Potter. And promise me that you will take it."

"I solemnly swear that I'll take it," Harry said in a not so reassuring way.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and left.

Ron got up from the chair next to Harry's bed and stretched his arm, then sat down in the bed next to Harry's and touched it all over.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry quizzically.

"I'm testing to see if this bed is soft enough for me," he said touching the pillow.

"What?" asked Harry confused "You aren't going to sleep here, are you?"

"Of course I am," said Ron in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I don't need you to stay here. I'm not eleven," Harry said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not staying here because I think that you will need me tonight to go to the bathroom," answered Ron jumping onto his bed and lying on his back.

"Then why?" asked Harry raising his eyebrows.

"Because I remember that when we were in the Hospital Wing we were usually covered with Chocolate Frogs and other sweets from Honeydukes, so I'm hoping that tomorrow morning we will have a couple huge piles of sweets at the bottom of our beds," he said with a big grin.

"Oh yeah, and who would send them?"

"Mum?" asked Ron going under the sheets.

"And how would your mum know – Ron!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"What? I just owled her," Ron said in an innocently kind of voice.

"Already? And what did you write?"

"I wrote: 'Dear Mum and Ginny, Harry is not feeling well, send some sweets please. I think he will feel better. Love, Ron. P.S. I think Chocolate Frogs would help him.' What do you think?"

"Hmmm," Harry answered looking at him, "Great job, Ron."

"Thanks. So sweets from mum and sweets from your admirers, we will eat till death!" said Ron with a grin.

Harry nodded.

"Well, good night, Harry. Take your potion."

"Ok, mum," answered Harry jokingly, while pretending to take his potion.

He wanted to stay awake and think of all the things that he saw that afternoon; and above all, if Snape was no longer the spy, who was?


	18. Ginny and Her Plan

Disclaimer: Ok, Muggles I'm not JKR! Get it?

A/N: Sorry if I couldn't update before, but my beta's computer was down! And I don't wanna update if the chapter is not correct! Anyway, I'm sorry but also my free time is very limited, this year is my last in my school, so I have exams at the end of it! And I'm full of homework and now I'm also doing Japanese lessons! Anyway I hope to update sooner next time! Thank you guys! You make my day!

To Mleegirl42: Thank you for all your work as a beta reader! You are an angel!

**Ginny and Her Plan**

It had been almost a week since Hermione hadn't left her parents' house.

It was difficult for her to climb the stairs to reach her bedroom.

That day in particular she felt very tired. She was watching an old movie on the TV, despite the fact she didn't find it very interesting, because there was nothing better on any of the other channels.

She was all alone because her parents were at a conference for dentists for two days. They needed to get out, they couldn't stand the miserable atmosphere that they had to bare at their house.

Hermione was slowly falling asleep when she heard a flutter near the window. It was a little old owl.

'Pig?' thought Hermione when she saw it.

She was right; it was Pig.

She stood up, moved towards the window, and opened it, letting the small owl enter.

Pig was very old now, but evidently he was a magical owl.

'Well, he must have shown some magical signs in all these years,' thought Hermione.

She let him stay on her window sill and gave him a couple of biscuits.

Pig looked very happy and started to eat with voracity; in five minutes he had eaten everything.

Hermione smiled and took the letter that he carried.

She could only read 'Hermione' on envelope.

She sighed and opened it.

The letter said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope you are feeling better than last time, when mum and I came to see you. You know, I think that you should come with Iris and me to Diagon Alley one of these days. I really need to buy some new books, and I wanted your advice. I also thought that we could go to the Leaky Cauldron and have a Butterbeer or some pumpkin juice; what do you think? Well, I don't think I will accept a 'no', so get ready for this tomorrow, I'll arrive at your house via the Floo Network at 2.30 pm, and we will use Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley. Do you still remember how it works? I hope so._

_A big hug,_

Ginny 

_P.S. Can you feed Pig while he is at your house? I don't think that he can afford another journey like that._

Hermione sighed.

She really didn't have the will power to go to Diagon Alley; she didn't want to go out with the people.

But Ginny wasn't so easy to convince. If she wrote 'No thanks, I don't feel like going out,' Ginny probably would have answered 'Ok, then, same here. I think I'll come to your house and spend some time with you.'

So she took a piece of parchment and simply wrote:

_Dear Ginny,_

_See you tomorrow. I fed Pig with two big biscuits. I hope that he will be able to reach the Burrow._

_Bye,_

_Hermione_

She gave the parchment to Pig. Then took him in her hands brought him to the open window.

"Pig, will you be able to bring this to Ginny?" she asked the little owl.

Pig hooted and took flight in the direction of the Burrow.

Hermione followed him with her eyes and smiled.

'Come on it won't be too bad. I hope,' she thought lying again on the couch.

"Ginny dear, I think that Pig is coming back," said Mrs. Weasley form the kitchen to Ginny who was reading 'The Quibbler'.

She got up and reached the window, something that looked like a tennis ball was flying very slowly from London's direction.

Ginny opened the window to let him enter.

"Wow, Pig, you were very quick," joked Ginny taking the piece of parchment that Hermione tied at his leg, "What did Hermione give you?"

Pig hooted a couple times and headed to Ron's bedroom.

Ginny opened the parchment and read Hermione's note.

"Mum, Hermione writes that she will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," screamed Ginny to her mother.

"That's great," said Mrs. Weasley smiling and entering the living room, "But Ginny don't scream so much or you'll wake up Iris."

"Oh, you are right," said Ginny softly, "What would I do without you mum? Anyway, do you think that I should tell Ron that-"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Mrs. Weasley cut her off grinning.

"You didn't even let me finish!" protested Ginny.

"Because I already knew what you wanted to say," Mrs. Weasley answered sweetly, "And I think that it's a wonderful idea. You should tell Ron to meet you two at Diagon Alley and – uh, but I don't think that you should tell Hermione that he's coming," she added doubtfully.

"I know that, I'm not stupid," answered Ginny, "I'll ask Ron to act like he didn't even know that we would be there, so if Hermione gets mad because he is there she won't get mad at me, at least."

"That's great Ginny," said Molly disappearing into the kitchen again, "And remember to ask Ron how Harry feels today."

"Of course," answered Ginny taking a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and quill.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? How is Harry? I really hope that he feels better then yesterday. Did he like the sweets? Well, I'm writing to you because I wanted to ask you if you are free tomorrow afternoon at about 2:30 p.m. I hope you are because Hermione and I are going to Diagon Alley. She doesn't know that I'm asking you to come; I don't think that she would be happy if she knew that you were going to be there, but you must come. _

_Let me know what you will do._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. When you'll spot us in Diagon Alley act like you didn't know that we would be there, ok?_

She read the letter aloud to her mother, who approved it.

"Pig," she called without screaming.

"Oh, Ginny dear, do you think that he can afford another journey so soon?" asked Mrs. Weasley concerned.

"He has to, mum," answered Ginny, "And he is not that old," she added.

She tied the parchment to his leg and put him near the open window.

"Go," she said to him when he didn't move, but he didn't budge.

"Ok, then," muttered Ginny and she threw him out of the window.

He fell for a couple of feet but then stretching his wings and flew towards Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry were still in the Hospital Wing.

Harry's scar didn't hurt anymore, but now his and Ron's stomachs were hurting very badly: they had eaten all the sweets that Ron's mum and Harry's admirers had sent him.

"I've got something for you, Mr. Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey entering the Hospital Wing.

"Some more bicarbonate?" asked Ron hopefully.

"No, an owl," answered Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, no, Madam Pomfrey, thank you, but I cannot eat an owl. My stomach is still full of sweets," answered Ron nauseated.

"It's your owl, Mr. Weasley," snapped Madam Pomfrey with a disgusted face.

"Oh," said Ron taking the little owl that Madam Pomfrey handed him.

He heard Harry's laughs from the other bed.

"Oh, shut up, Harry. I think that your admirers wanted to poison you," he said to Harry.

"No, I don't think so, but we shouldn't have eaten two pounds of Chocolate Frogs each," answered Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "Come on Pig, let me see what mum wrote," he asked the little owl.

He read the letter in his mind and stared at it for several minutes.

"So, what did your mum write?" Harry, who was reading the Daily Prophet, asked after a little while.

"Uh? Oh, it's not mum. It's Ginny," answered Ron.

"Well, and what does she say? Did she have the baby?" asked Harry excited.

"No. She is going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"She is writing you to tell you that she is going to Diagon Alley? Wow, that's so interesting," joked Harry.

Ron remained silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry a little bit concerned.

"She is going to Diagon Alley with Hermione and she is asking me to go with them, without telling Hermione," he added.

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I go?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Harry slightly alarmed.

"Because you are my friend," answered Ron.

"But I'm not very good with the girls, you know."

"Yeah, I know but Hermione has been the only girlfriend I have ever had," mumbled Ron.

"Well, I think you should go then," said Harry seriously.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is Saturday and because it's an opportunity for you to see her."

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to see me."

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"What? Of course it matters," answered Ron bewildered.

Harry sighed, "I mean, she is acting strangely, isn't she? She just wants to die far away from everything and everyone that she had always loved, because she doesn't want to suffer or make anybody suffer. But she doesn't understand or she doesn't want to understand that we just want to spend all the time that we can with her."

Ron looked at him, "Wow, Professor Potter. Thank you very much for your examination. And can you also tell me why Lilian is acting this way towards me? Does she hate me?"

"No, I don't think that she hates you. I reckon that she doesn't want to love anyone else because the only person that she has loved in eleven years is dying right now, and she can't do anything to save her life," he said miserably, "But I think that she really loves you," he added thoughtfully.

"Harry you are better than mum," said Ron with his eyes wide opened.

"Thank you, hem, it's a compliment right?" asked Harry not entirely sure.

"Of course it is. I'm going to write to Ginny and say that I'll be there Saturday,"

"That's great, my dear Ronnikiens," said Harry imitating Mrs. Weasley.

Ron threw a pillow to him; then simply wrote 'Dear Ginny, I'll be there, thanks, Ron.' under Ginny's post scriptum and called Pig.

Pig, breathless, dove on to his bed and laid there unable to get up.

Ron sighed, "Hem, Harry can you lend me Hedwig? I don't think that Pig will be able to take another flight."

"Ok, but she is in the owlery. You have to go and get her and remember that she is even older then that little winged tennis ball," Harry answered picking up the Daily Prophet again.

"Ginny dear, Hedwig is on the window sill," cried Mrs. Weasley from the living room.

Ginny walked into the living room and let the snowy owl enter.

"Hi Hedwig, I hope that Pig isn't dead," said Ginny taking the letter from Hedwig's leg.

She read the note (Ron had added only a line 'I'm using Hedwig because Pig was too tired, but don't worry, he isn't dead.') and smiled; her plan was perfect.

Well, it would be perfect if her water hadn't broken right that moment.

"Ouch," she said falling on the couch.

Mrs. Weasley jerked her head towards Ginny, "What's wrong honey?" she asked concerned.

"I think my water broke," she said with her face contorted in pain.

"Oh, my God, Ginny, you must apparate at St. Mungo right now," urged Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't think I can apparate anywhere right now," Ginny answered gritting her teeth in pain.

"Ok, we will wait for your dad. He will drive us to St. Mungo," Mrs. Weasley said.

"And for Colin, I won't go without my husband."

"Of course darling, of course. Now, please, lie down and don't move," Mrs. Weasley said exiting the living room and searching for some towels.

Iris entered the living room at the same moment.

"Hi mum," she said absolutely not aware of what was happening, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you honey," she said gritting her teeth again, "Can you pass me that pillow?" she asked her daughter nodding towards a pillow at the bottom of the couch.

"Why?" asked Iris passing the pillow to her mother.

"Because I need something to bite," she answered.

"Why do you need something to bite?"

"So I won't scream."

"And why would you scream?"

"MUM!" Ginny called her mother exasperatedly.

"What?" asked Mrs. Weasley running into the living room, "Oh, Iris dear, grandma Molly has something for you, come to the kitchen with me."

"Thanks," mutter Ginny before biting the pillow.

She was having contractions every quarter of an hour.

Finally the Grandfather Clock in the living room said that Arthur Weasley was coming home from work.

Mr. Weasley apparated into the kitchen with a 'plop.'

"Hi Molly, how are you dear? And you too my little angel," he said to Iris, "Today was a stressful day at work, we had to-"

"There's no time, Arthur, take these towels and bring them in the living room," urged Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course dear, but why?" he asked bemused.

"Because you are going to become a grandfather again, and if Colin doesn't arrive soon you'll become a grandfather on the sofa of your living room," she said running here and there in the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley took several minutes to understand what his wife had said, but when he worked out what was happening he ran into the living room.

"Ginny dear, why didn't you apparate into St. Mungo?"

"Because – I – am – too – weak," she said gritting her teeth in pain.

"Of course, but lets go now, I'll drive you to the hospital the Muggle way. Can you get up?"

"I – will – wait –Colin."

"Of course, of course," said Mr. Weasley.

Then he had a wonderful idea, he disapparated and after only a minute with two 'plops' Mr. Weasley and Colin apparated next to Ginny.

"Ginny, how do you feel?" asked Colin running at her side.

"How – do – think – that – I – am – feeling?" she asked breathing quickly.

"Oh, sorry dear, lets go to St. Mungo," he said.

Then he took out his wand and said 'Mobilicorpus', Ginny's body started to levitate and Colin took her into Mr. Weasley car in the garden.

Mr. Weasley was driving, Mrs. Weasley had Iris on her lap and Colin sat behind Ginny, whom was lying with her head in his lap.

In a very short time they found themselves in front of the Muggle entrance of the hospital (Mr. Weasley had bewitched that car, too). Ginny was immediately taken into a room with a group of Healers and Colin.

After a couple of hours of waiting, Colin arrived with a giggling little bundle.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, with Iris in her arms, got up suddenly and ran towards him.

"It's a boy," he said smiling and showing them the little baby with a tuft of red hair.

"What's his name?" asked Iris suspiciously.

"Harry, Harry Creevey, he's your brother, honey," answered Colin with a smile.

"That's wonderful, we have to write everybody," said Mrs. Weasley crying for the happiness, "But lets go and see Ginny before."

'Wow, another red-head,' thought Mr. Weasley while they were going to Ginny's hospital room, 'It's a pity that he is a Creevey and not a Weasley.'


	19. The Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Ok, I don't really know what to say! I don't even know if somebody will read my story anymore! All I can say is: it's not my fault! My computer broke down for more than a month and I couldn't do anything! I'm extremely sorry! I just hope that you will enjoy this chapter, even if it's like all the others! I'm sorry again, if you want I can write the word 'sorry' for a 1,000 times, but maybe you will get only more annoyed! So sorry again and I'll stop it here! (But if you wanna me to write 1,000 times 'sorry' let me know…)

To mleegirl42: Thank you my dear beta! What would I do without you? Thank you so much!

**The Mission **

"Hey, Ron," Harry called when he caught him outside of the Great Hall after dinner.

"Harry, Madam Pomfrey finally let you go?" he asked smiling.

"Yep," Harry answered with a smirk, "And I have three things to tell you: one is good news, one bad news and one I don't know yet. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The bad one," Ron said sighing.

"Well, mum has just sent a letter and Ginny and Hermione aren't going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so you won't meet them there."

"And why aren't they going?" asked Ron passing a hand trough his hair.

"That's the good news, Ginny had the baby," Harry said excitedly.

"Really? When? How is she? What is it?" Ron asked all at once.

"Today, just a couple of hours ago. Both Ginny and the baby are fine and he is a boy. Guess what they named him?" asked Harry even more excited.

"Well since Ginny and Colin used to be your personal fan club – let me think, Ron?" asked Ron jokingly.

"Ah, ah, ah. Very funny. They named him Harry! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Harry Creevey, it sounds ok," approved Ron, "And the third news?"

"Well, Dumbledore wants to see us both in his office within ten minutes."

"Why?"

"I don't know yet. I hope that he wants to raise our salaries," joked Harry.

"Oh yes, like The-Boy-Who-Lived needs more money," teased Ron.

"Oh, shut it up, Weasley," said Harry with a grin.

After five minutes they reached the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Ice Mice," Harry said clearly to the statue and the stairs began to show.

He and Ron stepped on the first step and waited as they were transported to Dumbledore's office.

When they entered Fawkes flew towards them and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hi Fawkes," said Harry caressing her feathers.

"Harry, Ron, sit down," said Dumbledore from behind his desk.

Snape and McGonagall already sat in a couple of chair, one on each side of Dumbledore.

"Do you know why I wanted to see you?" asked Dumbledore.

"I guess because of the dream that I had yesterday," answered Harry.

"Yes, Harry. I've known from a secure front that Voldemort is still alive, if you call that thing alive, and that some Death Eaters, who fled from the Aurors, are searching for a way to bring him back to power and to give him another body," said Dumbledore in his usual calm way.

"And the secure front is your spy?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron. And that's why you are here: my spy is in danger. He is 'badly injured' as Voldemort said and Bellatrix is on his tracks. Voldemort wants revenge for what he did to him."

"Why? What did he do to him?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, actually, the question is more like: what didn't he do for him? He refused to kill Harry."

There was a pause where everybody stared at Harry.

"And that," continued Dumbledore after a while, "Is also why Severus is no longer my spy. He refused to kill you, Harry, seven years ago, a year before you defeated Voldemort, when I heard that he was not dead yet I wanted another spy to control the situation and to know what happens to him quickly."

Both Ron and Harry were looking at Snape with their mouth wide open.

"What?" snapped Snape, feeling uncomfortable.

"You didn't want to kill me? I thought that was your secret dream," joked Harry.

"It is," said Snape smirking, "I just didn't want to finish my days in Azkaban."

"Severus, Harry, we don't have time for talking; we need to act quickly," Dumbledore said interrupting the fight.

"What do we have to do?" asked Ron.

"You have to find our spy and bring him here sane and safe," answered McGonagall.

"But, we need to know who he is," said Harry.

"The less people who know who he is the better it is. His true identity is known by only a few people, Severus, Minerva and I."

"Lupin doesn't know him?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Moody?" asked Ron.

"No, just the three of us."

"Why? I mean I know that it is to hide the identity of the person who is doing such a dangerous job, like spying on Voldemort, but loads of people knew what Snape was doing for you," asked Ron.

"Yes, and that's why Voldemort asked him to kill Harry. He was getting suspicious; he knew that lots of people had seen him leave Hogwarts for days and come back after a long absence. And nobody asked what he did. He wanted him to proove his loyalty, but he didn't kill you, so he left Voldemort. Luckily you defeated him a year after," said Dumbledore seriously.

Ron and Harry were listening to him with enraptured gazes.

"So, I needed another spy," Dumbledore continued, "Somebody that nobody could have imagined that was working for me. Somebody who everybody has always thought to be evil and, above all, a real Death Eater."

"Who is he?" asked Ron.

"It's better if we don't tell you," answered Snape rudely.

"And how will we recognize him?" asked Ron sharply.

"As I said before," interrupted Dumbledore, "He is badly injured. He has a long cut that Bellatrix gave him before he could escape on his right arm, the Dark Mark is cut in two by that injury. He will be dressed like a Death Eater and he won't have his wand."

"And we have to sail the world searching for somebody that looks like a Death Eater but is not?" asked Ron sceptically.

"Oh, well, I thought it would have been more difficult," said Harry sarcastically.

"I thought that for two Aurors like you it would have been a cup of tea," said Snape with a smirk.

Ron glared at him.

"You don't have to sail the world, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, "We know where he is."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, he is hiding in a forest in the far north of Hogsmeade. You have to go there without anybody recognizing you, collect him and bring him here. In at least two days," answered Dumbledore.

"Two days? But we'll only be able walk at night and the forest is very distant. It will take us a week to get there," said Ron.

"No, it won't. Harry, I think you still have the map that your father and his friends drew when they attended Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, "It's in my trunk."

"Well, there are seven secret passageways in Hogwarts, I think that you already know some of them," he said smiling.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Well, there is a passage that will take you directly to the Dark Forest, that's the name of the forest in the far north of Hogsmeade."

"Which one is it? I mean it can't be the one under the Whomping Willow, or the one that take to Honeydukes and most of the others are interrupted," asked Harry.

"You're right. Most of the others, not all. It's the one that is hidden here in my office, its entrance is behind that fireplace," said Dumbledore pointing at the fireplace behind Professor McGonagall.

"So," started Harry, "All we have to do is follow that passageway and we'll find the spy?"

"Well, he is in the Dark Forest. You have to find him. He won't be too far away from the other side of the passageway; he is trying to reach Hogwarts, but he is too weak to walk here. He's crawled for a week, now I don't think he can survive if Bellatrix attack him again."

There was a pause, then Snape spoke, "So, are you going to save him?" he asked without showing any emotions.

"We cannot leave someone in danger, can we?" asked Ron at Harry.

"No, we can't," answered Harry grinning.

"When do we have to leave?"

"Tonight. Tomorrow at least. The earlier you leave the better. Professor McGonagall will teach Transfiguration and Professor Snape will teach both Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Minerva I think we need another Time Turner," said Dumbledore to McGonagall.

She nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Ron, "My sister Ginny had just have a baby, I wanted to see him before I leave, do you think that I can-"

"Of course Ron, and please greet the little Harry for me," said Dumbledore and then he saw the faces that Ron and Harry were doing he added "Oh, Molly owled me too, she is very happy. I don't know if she is happier because Ginny's pregnancy is over or because she has another grandson," he said thoughtfully.

"I think because Ginny's pregnancy is over, she was really driving us all crazy," sighed Ron.

"Very well, get some rest before the mission," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and got up.

"We know that you are no longer two boys, but please be careful," said Professor McGonagall concerned.

"Don't worry Professor," said smiling Ron " We are Aurors now."

"Yeah," added Harry " Lets go now Ron. Goodnight Professors."

"Good night, Harry, Ron," said McGonagall. Dumbledore nodded and Snape didn't move but didn't stop gazing at them either.

"Albus why didn't you tell them the identity of the spy?" asked Professor McGonagall when the got out of the office.

"Minerva, I'm sure that they are brave and loyal, and that they won't leave someone dying, but maybe if they know his identity they won't be so keen to rescue him," he said wisely "And, it will be a wonderful surprise, don't you think?" he asked cheerfully.

In the meantime Ron and Harry were walking to their office, talking about the mysterious mission.

"Why do you think he didn't tell us who the spy is?" asked Harry.

"The less people know who he is the better it is," said Ron imitating Dumbledore, "Great, all we have to do is search for someone dressed like a Death Eater with a bad injury on his right arm. We just have to ask to every Death Eater 'Sorry can we see your right arm?' and if he doesn't kill us with the 'Avada Kedavra' he is the spy, right?"

"I guess so," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Very well, that's great," muttered Ron.

When they reached their office Alex and Mark ran towards them.

"Uncle Ron, uncle Harry, did you know that aunt Ginny had the baby?" they asked together.

"Yeah, he is a boy and they named him Harry," answered Ron.

"Wow, I can't wait to see him," said Mark.

"Why? You always say that there are too many Weasleys on Earth," asked Harry.

"Because that means that we are on holiday and because he is a Creevey, not a Weasley."

Harry smiled.

"Well, if you really want to see him I'm going to St. Mungo, if you want to come-" said Ron.

"Really?" asked Mark.

"Me too!" added Alex.

"But, students aren't allowed to leave school during the term," said Harry.

"Oh, some on, uncle Harry, please, please, please," begged Alex with puppy eyes.

Harry sighed, "I'll go and ask Professor Dumbledore, if-"

"Thank you, uncle Harry!" said both Alex and Mark.

Harry left for the headmaster office for the second time that evening.

Ron in the meantime was preparing all the necessary for the mission: wands, a Put – Outer, Harry's Invisibility Cloak, a big pack of Fizzing Whizbees, one of Acid Pops –.

"Are you going anywhere?" asked Mark observing his uncle.

"No," he said a bit too quickly.

Mark raised his eyebrows.

"R-really," stammered Ron.

"Uncle Ron, where are you going?" asked Alex.

Ron sighed, "It's a secret. You can't tell anybody, ok?"

Both his nephews nodded smiling.

"Harry and I are in mission as Aurors," he whispered.

"For Dumbledore?" asked Mark interested.

"Yes, for Dumbledore."

"What kind of mission?" asked Alex.

"We have to save a man, but I can't say anything else. Don't tell anybody what I told you, ok? And above all don't tell that I told you that," said Ron.

They nodded solemnly.

In that very moment Harry returned from Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore says that you can come, go and get your cloaks," he said to the boys.

They disappeared towards the Gryffindor Tower and came back with their cloaks and their wands in their pockets.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Mark.

"With the Floo Powder," answered Harry "You have to say 'St. Mungo' very clearly, although-"

"Yeah, we know, we know, if I'm not wrong is not us who arrived in Knockturn Alley when he was twelve," said Alex grinning.

"It was my first time," snapped Harry.

"Can we go please? I don't know the visiting hours at St. Mungo," said Mark.

"You are right, lets go," said Ron.

So one after the other they disappeared into the green flames in the fireplace.

"You cannot visit the patients at this hour," said a girl with a high voice, at the reception.

"Oh, please we just want to see our nephew," said Ron.

The girl eyed Mark and Alex.

"And their cousin, please," begged Ron at the girl.

"You cannot visit the patients at this hour," she repeated.

"Oh, come on, please please please please please," said Alex with the same puppy eyes that before worked with Harry.

"You cannot visit the patients at this hour," she said again.

"Very well, and did you know that I'm Harry Potter?" asked Harry smiling in a very Lockhart-way.

"You cannot visit the patients at this hour," she repeated for the fourth time.

"Do you say only this?" asked Ron angrily.

"Harry, Ron, Mark, Alex. What are you doing here?" asked a female voice behind them.

"Ginny," said Ron turning to face his sister, "We are here to see you, but this very nice girl keeps saying that 'we cannot visit patients at this hour'," he said imitating the girl's voice.

"That's true," she said smiling "Haley, they are my relatives, don't worry."

"Ok, Ginny, call me if you want another tea tonight," the girl named Haley said smiling.

"What are you doing out of Hogwarts?" she asked at Mark and Alex.

"Dumbledore gave us permission," Mark answered.

They reached glass that divided them from a room with loads of little beds and on every bed there was a baby.

"Guess which one is he?" she asked at them.

They scanned the beds and found the only one with a red haired baby on it.

Everyone pointed exactly at the little Harry Creevey.

"How did you know?" she asked them jokingly.

"Because he looks exactly like a little Harry," joked Ron.

"Ah ah ah," said Harry with sarcasm, "Mark, Alex can you go and take a cup of tea for aunt Ginny?"

"Why? I don't want a cup of tea," she said surprised.

Harry eyed her with a we-have-to-talk look.

"Oh, yes, I want a cup of tea," she said quickly.

"What do you have to talk about? Uncle Ron had already told us about your mission, we know everything," said Alex.

Harry looked at Ron.

Ron flushed, "They asked me, they won't talk they promised."

Harry sighed.

"Spy," Ron whispered to Alex.

Alex grinned.

Ginny guided them into her room.

She and Harry sat on Ginny's bed and he started to tell everything.

At the end she took her hands at her mouth.

"Oh, my God, Harry that's terrible, Bellatrix is very dangerous," she said concerned.

"Hey, uncle Ron, if you don't come back can I take your Canon Chudley's mug?"

"Of course you can't," he snapped.

"Ron," said Ginny "You have to talk to Hermione."

Nobody talked and they all looked at Ron.

"Why?" he said flushing.

"Because if you don't come back-"

"Stop it Ginny, you sound just like Trelawney," Ron said rudely, "We are Aurors," he added smiling.

"Ron, talk to her," Ginny insisted "Harry will take Mark and Alex back to school, you can apparate at her house."

Everybody nodded.

Ron sighed, 'Why am I afraid to see her?' he thought.

He smiled and with a little 'plop' he disapparated.


	20. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing of what you are going to read.

A/N: I'm really sorry, I know that it is a long time not updating, but I was full of problems with my pc. Uff, I'm starting to hate it! Anyway I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

To flyingthoroughbred: Thank you so much for beta-reading my chapter.

**Goodbyes**

'Pop'

Hermione opened her eyes very slowly and held her breath.

She had heard something, she was sure.

She was in her parents' living room, on the sofa, and it was dark, very dark. It must have been late at night. She must have fallen asleep.

Now someone was walking upstairs. She stood up from the sofa and, without any noise, reached the kitchen.

She took a sharp knife from the sideboard and walked on tiptoe till the stairs.

She could still hear the steps upstairs.

When she put her foot on the first step, it creaked.

The steps upstairs stopped and she heard another 'pop'.

Now she was sure it was someone magic.

She heard a third 'plop', this time very near to her; in less then a second she turned with the knife that she held in her right hand near her ear, ready to fling it against the unwanted guest.

She could see only loads of red; red hair and a red face covered with red freckles before someone seized her hand right before she could cut anything, or better, anybody.

She found herself face to face with the last person she wanted to see, and the one that she never wanted to leave.

"Ron," she murmured without taking away her eyes from him.

Ron stared at her.

She was so thin and her face was so pale, or maybe it was only the moonlight that gave her that color, but she didn't look herself.

Hermione freed herself from his hand and snapped Ron from his thoughts.

She moved towards a lamp and lit it.

Her face was almost paler and she seemed thinner than what she appeared in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"Don't you want to see me?" he asked her.

"No," she answered sharply "And above all, I don't like people that come into my house like thieves."

"Well, would you have opened the door if I'd have knocked like a normal person?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked again.

"Just to talk," he answered, resisting the strong desire to hug her and never let her go.

"We are talking," she said, crossing her arms.

"Can't we sit down?" asked Ron, moving towards the sofa without waiting for her answer and sitting down.

He smiled and patted the settee near him.

Hermione snorted and sat on the armchair near the sofa, but far from him.

"What do you want to talk about? We have nothing to-"

"I'm leaving," he interrupted her.

Hermione looked at him, "What do you mean with 'I'm leaving'?"

"I mean that I'm leaving."

"Why? When? Where are you going?" she asked, now visibly nervous.

"Remember that I'm an Auror, I have a mission," he said seriously, but visibly happy that Hermione seemed to care for him.

"But you are not working for the Ministry anymore, you are at Hogwarts now. You are a teacher – you have to take care of Lilian," she added quickly.

"I know. I've been a father for – how much? – almost a month I think, I know what I have to do," he answered sharply.

Hermione seemed taken aback, Ron had never spoken to her like that; she didn't answer.

"I'm sorry," he said after a pause.

"No, I am sorry," she said with her voice broken and trying to fight the tears.

There was really nothing at all to cry for, and maybe she was too weak to keeping fighting with her past.

"I won't stay away for too long," he said, reassuring her.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a secret," he said slowly.

"I cannot know it?" she asked bitterly.

Ron shook his head.

"And what do you have to do, if you can tell me," she asked sharply.

"Well, I can't tell that, neither."

"Are you trying to take revenge on me?"

Ron opened his eyes wide, "Should I?"

"Well, I think you should be mad at me because I came back to you just for leaving your daughter to you and dying, and-"

"Hermione," he interrupted her, "You should stop thinking that I spend my life being mad at you."

"But-"

"You know that I love you and I could never be mad at you."

"Stop it," screamed Hermione bringing her hands to her head, "You don't make me feel better. You make me feel evil; you cannot be so nice. Harry. Harry was the nice one, not you. You were the one that wanted Chocolate Frogs and Cannon Chudley stuff. "

"I've changed," said Ron softly, moving towards her but without touching her shaking body.

They spent loads of time in silence.

After what seemed ages, Hermione spoke.

"If you are really changed, please tell me: where are you going," she asked in a sweet tone of voice.

Ron sighed, "Hermione I can't understand if you care for me or if you are worried that I won't come home to take care of Lilian."

"I do care for Lilian and for you," She said a little too quickly.

"Hermione, I-"

"Please Ron, tell me: where are you going."

"Why do you want to know? It won't change anything."

"I don't know. I just think that it will make me feel better."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Dumbledore told me to tell nobody about the mission."

"And I'm nobody to you?" she asked with her eyes flashing dangerously.

"N-no, of course not," he answered trying to smile at her.

This conversation was getting more and more difficult for Ron; Hermione kept changing moods.

"So, do tell me," she said.

"If I'll tell you, will you feel better?"

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly.

"Ok, we have to find a person and take him to Hogwarts. That's all."

"What? Who is this person?"

"Dumbledore's spy."

"And he's spying on what?"

"You-Know-Who and his fellow Death Eaters."

"Oh, I understand," she said "So you have to find Snape and take him to Hogwarts, right?"

"No," he answered almost amused "Snape is no longer Dumbledore's spy. He said he is too old to be doing spy work anymore."

"Hmmm, so?"

"So what?" asked Ron quizzically.

"Who is the spy?"

"We don't know."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked skeptically.

"No!" he protested.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"I don't know; he didn't want to let us know who he is."

"Or who she is," she added.

"What?"

"I mean, she can be a woman."

"You are right," said Ron.

"But I don't think he's a she."

Ron looked at her exasperatingly, "Why?"

"Because, I think I already know who he is," she answered nonchalantly.

Ron opened his eyes wide and asked, looking at her, "What? Why? When? How? -"

Hermione smiled softly; now she was the amused one.

"Oh, come on, it's not difficult to understand who he is," she said in her Know-It-All way, "And if he is who I think he is, this will explain why Dumbledore doesn't want to tell you who he is. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded, but he looked unconvinced.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" he asked nervously.

"Have you understood who is the spy?"

"Hem, of course," he answered, trying not to look at her.

"Well?"

"Neville?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione looked at him with a pitying look, "Ron, if Dumbledore doesn't want to tell you who he is, he should be someone that maybe you and Harry don't want to save," she said eloquently, maybe not enough eloquently for Ron.

"Really?" he said puzzled.

Hermione snorted.

"Oh, well, you will know him when you see him," she said at last.

"Oh, come on, if you know him, you should tell me."

"If Dumbledore didn't tell, then I really mustn't! And I don't want to spoil the surprise to you and Harry," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Hermione," he muttered.

"You're welcome, Ron," she answered.

This reminded Ron terribly of their quarrels at Hogwarts. Their wonderful and 'sweet' quarrels.

"Ron you shouldn't go, though," said Hermione, snapping Ron out of his thoughts for the second time that night.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled once again.

Hermione stayed in silence.

"If you give me just one good reason, I promise I won't go," he said sweetly.

"If you get injured who will take care of Lilian?"

"If I get injured I'll go to St. Mungo's, and then I'll be like new," he said reassuringly.

"And if you die?" she asked quickly.

"Hermione, I won't die."

"How do you know?" she asked in a worried tone of voice.

"It's not the first time I've done these sorts of things, I'm an-"

"-Auror. I know that," she sighed.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she asked in disbelief "What's wrong? You're life, it's - it's - perfect. And mine is completely a disaster," she said, crying.

Ron was speechless.

'Find something nice to say, Ron,' he heard his brain say.

"Hermione-"

"No, Ron, it's ok," she cut him off, wiping away the tears, "I know that now your life is no more perfect and because of me and-"

"Would you please cut it out?" he said angrily, "My life hasn't been perfect, and do you know why? Because there wasn't the person that I loved the most with me! So please don't come here and say what you don't know, you don't know what I've passed in these 11 years and-"

Ron stopped; he couldn't go on.

Something against his lips didn't let him speak anymore.

Hermione was on her knees; her hands were on Ron's shoulders and her lips against his.

Surely Ron was feeling what Harry had felt in his fifth year kissing Cho Chang, because also this kiss was, well, wet.

Ron felt several feelings passing trough his brain: happiness, love, sadness, love, and above all love.

For the first time, after years, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Ron needed a moment to recover from the surprise, but after only thirty seconds his arms were around her shoulders too and he was pulling her towards him.

He made Hermione stand up from the floor and sit down on the sofa, and then he pushed her softly onto the couch.

Their kisses became more and more passionate.

Ron went down from her mouth to her neck and her ears.

Hermione had her eyes closed and she too had butterflies in her stomach in a way that she could have never felt with John.

Ron kissed Hermione on her neck and started to unbutton her shirt at once.

Hermione never stopped him. Never.

Two hours later, Ron covered Hermione, who was sleeping, with a plaid.

He looked at her and followed her chest's movements.

Her cheeks were deep purple.

He moved towards her and gave her a silent kiss on her forehead.

She sighed in her sleep and turned her head towards the other side of the couch.

Ron turned off the lights in the living room with a wave of his wand and with a little 'pop' he disapparated.

"Ron," Ginny called to him, "Ron, what are you doing?"

"What?" he asked absently.

Ginny appeared at his side in front of the big glass of the nursery.

"Did you go and meet Hermione?" she asked looking at him.

"I did," he answered, looking at the little Harry Creevey.

"So?" she said in a way that reminded him of Hermione.

"So what?"

"What did she say? How did she – oh!" she said as if she had understood something in that very moment.

Ron looked, "Oh – what?" he asked, fearing that she could have understood something.

"Oh," she said smiling "I understand."

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"Come on Ron, I don't think that you want me to say it," she said, smiling kindly.

Ron sighed. Why couldn't his sister be like him? Why did she have to be a – well – a girl?

"But, a part of this," she said looking at her son "How did she react?"

"She didn't want to let me go, but I can't let Harry do this alone, we are a team."

"Yeah of course," she said slowly, "But if she was afraid for your life, she has all the reasons of this world, if you die she-"

"Ok, Professor Trelawney," he interrupted her, "I understand. I don't need any other death omens for tonight. And now, if I can, I have to go, because it's almost time, I guess, do you know the time, Ginny?"

"It's midnight," she said, while a big father clock ticked to the 12.

"Oh, gosh, I have to go," he said, like waking up from a dream.

"Bye Ginny," he said, hugging her.

"Bye Ron, and don't forget Lilian," she said hugging him back.

"Lilian?" he asked puzzled.

Ginny let him go and sighed, "Yes, Lilian, your daughter," she said exasperated.

"I know her," he said angrily, "But I don't know why I should remember her."

"Because you're leaving. You have to tell her wh-"

"I can't, she is just a baby," he said resolutely.

"You were her same age when you, Harry, and Hermione defeated You-Know-Who for the first time and-"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell her goodbye. But I don't really think that I will be able to see her before the mission," he added smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure," smiled back Ginny.

Ron muttered something about 'women' and 'sisters' and moved towards the nearest fireplace, took some Floo Powder and said clearly 'Hogwarts'.

A second later he disappeared between green flames.

"Professor Weasley, Ron."

When he arrived in his office, the first thing that he heard was an incessant knocking on the door and a voice that called him.

Ron moved from the fireplace to the door shaking away the soot.

When he opened the door the little figure of a girl almost fell inside the office.

"Lilian," said Ron surprised. "What are you doing here at midnight?" he asked severely.

"I wanted to see you; can I come in?" she whispered.

Ron nodded.

"How did you avoid Filch?" he asked while he sat behind his desk and she sat down in front of him.

"Professor Potter was watching the hallway and he also convinced Peeves to break the lamp in the 4th floor."

They heard a big crash and some screaming.

Ron looked towards the closed door. "How nice," he muttered.

"Professor Weasley?" asked shyly Lilian.

Ron looked at her.

"Is-is it true that you're leaving for a mission for Dumbledore?"

"Wow, luckily that Harry's always been quite dumb," he said, sighing.

"It wasn't professor Potter, but Alex and Mark," Lilian answered, "They told me about the mission."

Ron took mentally a note to give them double homework next time that they had Transfiguration.

"Professor Weasley, I wanted to wish you good luck," said Lilian with her little voice.

"Thank you, Lilian," said Ron taken aback.

Then she suddenly started to cry.

"Lilian?" asked Ron, sitting up and reaching towards her on the other side of the desk.

He stretched his arms to touch her, but without waiting she jumped down off the chair and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose you too, Dad," she said, crying.

Ron felt the same emotions that he felt two hours before with Hermione when she called him 'dad'.

Lilian let him go after a couple of minutes, and, wiping away the tears, she smiled at her father who was caressing her cheek.

"You should go to bed, now," he said to her in his sweetest voice.

Lilian smiled and nodded.

"Darling," called Ron to her, when she was almost outside, "Thank you."

She smiled to him and closed the door behind herself very softly.

Ron made sure that she arrived safely at her dormitory on the Marauder's Map, then he went to bed knowing that he could never fall asleep.


	21. The Spy

Disclaimer: I really own nothing, except for all the characters that you don't recognize!

A/N: Well, as you can see this update comes quite early, this time. Are you happy? I really hope so. For the last chapter I got only five reviews, I think that I've never had so few of them, but I deserved that, I haven't updated for such a long time. But you know, reviews really make my day. Anyway I really hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

To flyingthoroughbred: Thank you so much for beta-reading this chapter, though you were busy. I really appreciate that.

**The Spy**

"Ouch! Ron! That was my arm," whispered Harry in the darkness.

"Sorry mate, but I can't see a thing," answered Ron's voice from somewhere to Harry's left, "If we could only light our wands, we could-"

"You know we can't," said Harry, "If someone notices us, we can say goodbye to our mission, it's extremely important that-"

"I know," Ron interrupted him, "But it would be easier if we could see where are we going and if it's the right way."

"It's the right way," said Harry seriously.

"How do you know?" asked a sceptical Ron.

"Because my scar is hurting more and more as we proceed," he whispered.

"Hmmm, then we are on the right way, as I've alwa – Aaaaaargh!"

"What? Ron?" screamed Harry, stretching his arms into the darkness "Ron? Oh my – Lumos!" he said with his wand in front of him.

A small light sparkled from Harry's wand and he looked around for any sign of Ron.

He didn't have to look for him for a long time; Ron was on his – hem – back right behind him and had a terrifying expression on his face.

"Ron? Are you ok?" asked Harry unsurely.

Then he saw it. It was big, almost an inch, and it was covered with brown hair on all of its body, eight long legs were moving frenetically and its direction was Ron's face.

"Pull – me – up," muttered Ron. His face paler than ever, he stretched out an arm towards Harry.

Harry stifled a fit of giggles and pulled his friend up.

The little 'beast' slid from Ron's stomach and arrived on the ground where it twisted and ran away.

"See Ron, it was just a little cute – Ron!" screamed Harry.

His friend took out his wand and was pointing it to the spider and, Harry was sure, he was going to use some Unforgivable Course.

"Ron, no!" he said alarmed, grabbing Ron's arm, "We should make as little noise possible."

"But – but it's a monster," said Ron shocked.

"It's just a spider, lets go now," said Harry, dragging Ron behind him.

After a few steps Harry felt Ron's muscles relaxing, and he let go of his arm.

"I'm sorry," said Ron after a moment, "But it was so big and – oh if Hermione would have seen me-"

"She would have been worried about you; she knows perfectly about your – hem – problem with spiders," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron trying to sound casual.

"Can I turn off the wand, then?"

"Yeah, I guess; if I feel again something that is walking on me I'll send red sparkles with my wand, ok?"

"Yes, I-I think it's alright," said Harry trying not to shout to him that there were thousands of things worse than spiders in the forest, but he kept himself from screaming, fearing that those things could hear him.

They had left Hogwarts that morning at 5 a.m.

The passage behind Dumbledore's fireplace brought them ten miles north of Hogsmeade.

They found themselves in the middle of the Dark Forest, darkness all around them.

They had to walk for several miles to find the injured spy.

Dumbledore said that it was almost 20 miles, but they hoped that the spy was walking towards Hogwarts, so they would have to walk less.

The forest was dark; so dark that they couldn't see a thing, and, every step they took, it became darker.

"Ssst!" whispered Harry stopping so suddenly that Ron bumped into him.

"What?" asked Ron holding tight the wand in his hand.

"I've heard something," said Harry, "Keep your eyes open, Ron."

"Are you joking? I can't see a thing and-"

"Ok, then," he said exasperatedly, "Keep your ears open or even you nose; but close your mouth!"

"Ok, sorry," whispered Ron, "I didn't really want to-"

But Harry jerked his head in Ron's direction, and Ron felt his eyes on him, even if he couldn't see them.

They stood there waiting for any kind of sound.

After ten minutes of waiting, Ron sighed heavily.

"Maybe you heard an animal or something like that," said Ron softly.

"Yes, maybe," said Harry sceptically.

"Come on Harry we have to walk for another 15 miles before we get to where the spy is," said Ron.

"I know," said Harry.

"Well, lets go then," whispered Ron pulling Harry from his arm.

Harry moved a few steps in Ron's direction and then he started to walk normally, sighing heavily.

After only ten minutes of walking Ron's stomach rumbled noisily.

"Ron!" whispered Harry, "Can you please control yourself?"

"I'll try, but I don't assure anything to you," he whispered back.

In fact the noises went on for other five minutes before Harry opened his mouth for speaking again.

"Ron, you real-"

"Harry, it's not something that I can control," he interrupted Harry, "I'm hungry, that's all. So if we stop and eat something then-"

"Ok, ok! But only for five minutes, not one more! We should be almost there," said Harry looking around.

"Ok," answered Ron, "Lumos!"

"What are you doing?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"I want to see what I'm eating," answered Ron seriously.

Harry sighed and sat on the ground next to where Ron had just sat.

Ron passed Harry a sandwich and a bottle of Butterbeer and they started to eat.

"Hmmm, it smells good," said Harry sniffing his sandwich.

"My mum made it," said Ron.

"Really? When did you see her?"

"The last day that we were home for holiday," answered Ron chewing his sandwich.

Harry spit out the piece of sandwich that he had in his mouth, "How long have these sandwiches been in your office?" he asked, coughing.

"Well, you can calculate it," said Ron biting his sandwich again, "But don't worry I used a charm for maintaining them."

"Really?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Yeah, eat yours," answered Ron.

'Well, it has nothing that doesn't work,' thought Harry, and he bit his sandwich another time.

Crack.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet.

"Did you hear it, Ron?"

Ron nodded, "What was it?"

"I don't know," whispered Harry.

They were back to back now, their wands in the air, ready for fighting.

Crack.

The sound came from Harry's left and Ron's right.

They jerked their heads in that direction and started to run towards the trees.

Ron heard Harry screaming "Lumos!" and he saw his wand light.

They heard someone running in front of them, but they couldn't see them.

The person that was rushing away from them was hobbling and his steps were slowing down.

"Ron," screamed Harry running.

Ron looked at him between the trees, "What?"

"Go right," he screamed.

"What?"

"Go right," Harry screamed again.

Ron nodded, and he disappeared to Harry's right.

Harry, on the contrary, turned to his left and kept running.

Suddenly Harry saw a cloaked figure at his right that was running quite slowly and breathing heavily.

"Ron," he screamed where he thought that could have been Ron, "We must close him between us. Turn to your left."

"Ok," he heard Ron screaming at his right.

Harry turned right and arrived very near to the hooded person, so near that more than a time he touched his cloak, missing him by only an inch.

Suddenly Ron jumped and arrived on the running person.

Ron's wand flew away and touched the ground near Harry.

The person was under Ron on the ground and was trying to kick Ron.

Ron was holding his arms.

The face couldn't be seen behind the hood, but he took out his teeth for biting Ron's hand.

"Aaargh!" screamed Ron in pain.

The hooded person, which looked extremely like a Death Eater, freed himself from Ron's body while Ron was looking at his bleeding hand and tried to stand up.

But Harry was quicker and he pointed his wand at the Death Eater's hiding face.

"Curse him, Harry," said Ron.

"No," answered Harry, keeping the figure under shot.

"Look at my hand, he is an animal," said Ron, holding his hand.

"Ron, he could be Dumbledore's spy," answered Harry calmly.

"Dumbledore would never choose such a savage as his spy," answered Ron.

"You," said Harry to the figure, "Show your right arm."

The man started to laugh.

"I told you to show me your arm," repeated Harry, raising his voice.

"You have always to be the hero, haven't you, Potter?" asked a voice behind the hood.

Harry bended towards the man and tore off his hood.

A pointed face with long blond hair appeared in front of Harry's.

"Malfoy," murmured Harry in disbelief.

Ron was watching him with his mouth wide open.

"Show me your arm," said Harry calmly.

Malfoy smirked and pulled up his sleeve.

On his right arm there was a big and deep cut that went from the cavity of the elbow till the wrist. It cut perfectly in two parts the Black Mark tattooed on his arm, and it was bleeding copiously.

"No," said Ron from Harry's back, "This cannot be, Harry, that must be fake."

"What?" asked Draco mischievously looking at Ron, "What must be fake, Weasley?"

"You cannot be Dumbledore's spy," answered Ron firmly.

"He is," answered Harry.

"What? How do you know Harry?" asked Ron sceptically.

"He has the cut," said Harry moving to his right so that Ron could see the injury.

"It doesn't matter," said Ron firmly.

"Ron, he is the spy," said Harry raising his voice.

"A-are you s-sure?" stammered Ron.

"I am," said Harry, looking again at Draco.

"Hey, if you have finished talking; we better move," said Draco, still on the ground.

"Ok, Malfoy, I am the boss here and I decide when to leave, when to move and when to do something, Ok?" said Harry, taking away the wand from his neck.

"Ok, 'boss'," smirked Draco "But we better move anyway, they are coming," he said, getting on his feet and nodding towards the Forest.

They heard some noises somewhere in the darkness of the forest.

"Ron, come on, he is right we better move," said Harry "Ron, quickly!" he added, noticing that Ron didn't move.

"I'm coming, but don't make me walk next to him," he said nodding towards Draco.

Harry nodded "Lets go now," he said, pulling Draco by his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Potter," said Draco, walking quickly in front of him.

"Yeah, don't touch him, Harry, maybe he has fleas," said Ron, looking at the dirty and scruffy figure of Malfoy.

Draco stopped and jerked his head so quickly that Harry thought that he must have hurt himself.

He came face to face to Ron, and Ron automatically raised his wand.

"Pointing your wand at an unarmed man, always so brave, Weasley," said Draco mischievously.

"I can kill you also only with my hands if it is necessary," said Ron, always holding the wand.

"Oh, really? Do it and maybe you will take fleas, too. I'd love to see you scratch all the time."

"I'm not trash like you," said Ron.

Malfoy moved quickly his arms towards Ron's neck, but Ron was quicker and cried "Densaugeo" at the same time that Harry screamed "No!".

Malfoy stopped and looked at his teeth that were growing and growing, after a while he started to laugh.

"What do you have to laugh about?" asked Ron grumpily.

"Weasley, is this the most you can do?" he hissed because of the teeth, "I-"

"Ok, Malfoy, that's enough! And you too Ron," said Harry, apparating between them.

"What? Harry he-"

"I said that it was enough, Ron. Malfoy come here," he said to Draco.

"I don't take orders from you, Potter," said Draco, his words almost unintelligible.

"Ok, then stay with those teeth," said Harry calmly.

Draco moved slowly towards Harry with his teeth that almost touched his chest.

Harry said the counter-charm and Malfoy's teeth came slowly back to normality.

"Let's go now," said Harry firmly.

Crack.

They all stopped dead.

"They are near," whispered Draco, "The Death Eaters are near."


	22. In the Forest

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will be able to recognize.

A/N: Hey, what do you think? I've updated quite early this time, are you happy? I wanted to ask you something (you that are reading right now ). I'm writing another fan fiction, it's a Harry/Hermione story, it is called 'I Will Remember You' and the first chapter is on line since 03/10/04. I need a beta-reader, so if somebody would like to beta-read for me just let me know, ok? (I know that it's a pretty stupid thing to ask for a beta-reader for a Harry/Hermione story in the Author's Note of a Ron/Hermione fiction, but it doesn't hurt to try, does it?)

To flyingthoroughbred: Thank you so much for beta-reading this chapter, and thank you for saying that you liked it.

**In the Forest**

"Harry! Slow down!" cried Ron from behind him.

"Ron, we don't have time; they are coming!" cried back Harry.

Harry heard a noise at his back, like someone was falling.

Ron's steps faded away, and Harry stopped, "What's wrong?" he asked rudely turning towards Ron and Draco.

Draco was on the ground and his arm was bleeding copiously; Ron was next to him on his knees.

"Malfoy is wrong," said Ron angrily, "He cannot run in these conditions. We have to carry him."

"I won't let you or Potter carry me anywhere," answered Draco, trying to stand up, but he fell again on his back and let escape a painful sound.

"We can leave you here then," said Ron quickly.

"That would be fine with me," said Draco, looking mischievously at Ron.

"We can't leave him here; we have to bring him back to Hogwarts," Harry interrupted them.

"Ok, but what do we do? He doesn't want to collaborate," said Ron, glancing at Draco.

Harry looked around searching for something that could bring him help: the trees, the ground, his bag – his bag! His Invisibility Cloak.

"Ron, take him near that tree," he said, nodding towards the Forest, "And stay close to him."

Ron made a disgusted face and, against his will, pulled Draco near a tree and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Weasley, don't touch me," Harry heard Draco said.

"Oh, don't worry," he heard Ron answering.

Harry sighed and took out of his bag the Invisibility Cloak and sat down next to Draco on the other side.

"Hey, why do I have to stay in the middle? Between you two?" lamented Draco.

"Because you are the one that cannot protect himself-"

"Yeah, you are the impotent one," said Ron, stressing the word 'impotent'.

"Weasley, I-"

"Shut up!" said Harry.

They stopped talking, and Harry covered the three of them with the Invisibility Cloak.

"Ron, fold your leg, it isn't completely covered by the cloak," whispered Harry.

"What do you expect Potter? Weasley can't even-"

"Stop it Malfoy; he is my friend," interrupted him, Harry did.

Ron smirked, and Draco elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" said Ron.

"Sssh! Someone's coming," whispered Harry.

At that very moment two hooded figures passed a few inches from Ron's left foot.

They all held their breaths and waited.

One of the two figures stopped very near to Draco.

She took away the hood and looked around.

She was Bellatrix.

"What are you doing, Bella?" said the other Death Eater, "He isn't here, we would see him."

"I'm not stupid," hissed Bellatrix, "I can feel him."

She sniffed the air like a dog and looked exactly in Draco's direction.

Draco tried not to move, but he was shaking from the injury and from the fool-piercing glance of his aunt.

Harry too was having several difficulties controlling himself from jumping from under the Cloak and pointing his wand at Sirius' murderer.

Ron, on the contrary, was not aware of what was happening to the other two; he was too busy on paying attention to his feet.

"Let's go Bella, there's nobody here," said the Death Eater, breaking the silence.

Bellatrix took away her eyes from Draco and hid her head under the hood again.

"Oh, little Drakey," called Bellatrix walking away behind the Death Eater. "Where are you? Your little auntie doesn't want to hurt you," she said, imitating a child.

"Have they gone?" asked Ron.

"Sssh," answered Harry and Draco together.

They didn't speak for, at least twenty minutes; then, Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"I think we can get out of here," said Draco.

"Yeah, it must be safe now," said Harry.

"Let's go then," answered Ron.

Harry took away the Cloak and stood up.

"Well, it wasn't difficult, was it?" asked Ron getting on his feet.

"They can come back," said Harry looking in the direction of where the two Death Eaters disappeared, "They will come back for sure, we better move."

Harry cleaned his robes of leaves and earth and took his bag from the ground.

"Let's go Ron; Malfoy, you – Draco!"

Draco was still on the ground, motionless; his arm was bleeding worse than ever.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Ron, touching him with his foot.

"He is loosing too much blood," said Harry, loads more worried about him than Ron, "We have to find something, a charm or a potion, we-"

"We could also leave him here and-"

"Ron!" cried Harry, "We have to cure him, now, we don't have much time to loose in chats. Now, if you want to think of something useful, please."

"Sorry," said Ron in an unconvincing tone of voice, "Let me think, potions, potion, Polyjuice Potion? No it takes a month to get ready and it isn't useful now – Draft of Peace? No, he doesn't need it; well we could give it to Bellatrix and, no wait – Doxycide? No I guess it won't have effect on him – oh gosh! I think I need a Wit-Sharpening Potion!"

"Ron calm down, no potions, we don't have the time for making a potion, think of a spell," said Harry listening to Draco's pulse, "He is alive, his heart is still beating."

"A spell? Well, that's good, I'm better at spells than at potions – let me think – what about 'Accio'?"

"Oh yes, we can summon a stethoscope and-"

"What is a stethoscope?"

"Never mind. Think again."

"Hmmm, ok, we can use 'Aparecium', no wait, we-"

"Ron do you think that these spells will help save Malfoy in some way?"

"I don't know, but I cannot think of anything, but hey what about 'Avada Kedavra'?"

Harry glanced at him, and Ron became silent at once.

Then he looked back at Draco and thought quickly of something that could have helped him.

"Oh yes," said Harry, causing suddenly Ron to jump "'Ennervate!'" he said, pointing his wand at Draco.

A white light sparkled from his wand and hit Draco on his chest.

"Hmmm," lamented Draco, bringing his left hand to his right arm.

"Malfoy, are you all right?" asked Harry quietly.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at him as if he were coming from another planet, "Shouldn't I be, Potter?" he asked rudely.

Harry glanced at him, "Ron next time remind me to use the 'Avada Kedavra' spell, will you?"

"Of course Harry," answered Ron.

Draco smirked and glanced back at Harry.

"Let's go now, we have already lost too much time," said Harry, looking at the sky where the first stars were visible.

Draco put his hands on the ground and pushed on them to stand up, but, as he tried to take some steps, he failed and had to seize Harry's arm to stop himself from falling on the ground.

"Ok, well, I think that we better spend the night here," said Harry, holding Draco.

"What?" asked Ron in disbelief, "No we can't; we have to be there in a couple of days. Dumbledore said-"

"Dumbledore said that we had to find him in a couple of days, but not that we had to be back on a determinate date," answered Harry, helping Draco to sit down.

"But there are plenty of Death Eaters here," said Draco.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you Malfoy?" said Ron, sounding exactly like Hermione did in their fourth year.

Both Draco and Harry looked at him without speaking; Draco glared and Harry looked at him with pity.

After some seconds of silence Harry coughed and spoke.

"Ron and I will stay up at turn and will mount the guard, and tomorrow we will get to Hogwarts," he said resolutely.

Draco and Ron nodded, even if they didn't agree with him.

"Malfoy you have got to get some rest or you won't be able to get to Hogwarts anyway," said Harry.

"Ok, you are the boss," said Draco sarcastically.

"I will mount the guard first," said Ron "I couldn't resist too much next to – him."

"I couldn't resist either," retorted Draco calmly.

"Well, maybe you would prefer your auntie with you," said Ron.

"Oh well, I hope she will find you, Weasel," smirked Draco.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy."

"You too, Weasley."

Ron looked at him with hate, "I'm going to look around here to see if this place is safe," he said to Harry and disappeared into the darkness of the Forest.

Harry followed him with his eyes as long as he could see him and, when it became too dark for distinguishing anything amongst the trees of the forest, he gazed at the place where Ron had disappeared.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked Draco, sitting next to him.

Draco nodded, and Harry handed him one of Ron's sandwiches.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Draco suddenly.

"What?"

"What's wrong with Weasley?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Come on, Potter, do you really think that I'm that stupid?"

"Why should there be something wrong with him?"

"Because he used the 'Densaugeo' with me and he has just called me exactly what that Granger did in our – what was it? – fourth year..."

"I would never believe that you would have remembered something like that, Malfoy," said Harry in disbelief.

Malfoy blushed. "Yeah, s-strange, isn't it?" he said, trying to sound casually.

"Yeah, strange," said Harry sarcastically, "That way are you blushing, Drakey?"

"Blushing? Me? You are dreaming, Potter. Anyway even if I would have blushed it would be none of your business," answered Draco turning his head to the other side.

Harry's mouth opened wide, "You liked Hermione!"

"No, I didn't'!" He almost screamed, jerking his head towards Harry.

"It wasn't a question, Malfoy," grinned Harry.

Draco seized Harry's arm and got closer to him, "Ok, Potter," he almost whispered, "Lot's of people liked her, she was – well – cool, but everybody knew that she liked your other sidekick, Weasley. Anyway," he said raising his voice, "How did we come to this? Oh yeah, we were talking about Weasley."

"Ok, but swear to me that you won't tell Ron what I'm gonna tell you," said Harry.

"I swear," said Draco, grinning and crossing his fingers behind his back.

Harry did a small summary of all the events that occurred in the months before that night.

At the end Draco asked, "Why doesn't she cure herself with magic? I can't believe that a smart girl like her hadn't thought about that."

"Naturally, she had already thought about this, but she doesn't want to use magic for curing herself," answered Harry in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Then she must have become very stupid in these years. Why whouldn't she want to cure herself? Maybe she desires death now?"

"No Malfoy, she doesn't desire to die as much as you do. Anyway she doesn't want to use magic for two simple reasons: firstly she swore she would not have used magic anymore when she left Hogwarts, and then only Dark Magic could save someone's life in a situation like this."

Draco muttered something like 'Gryffindors' but he was interrupted before he could have really said something by a noise.

Crack.

They both turned their heads towards the place where the noise was coming from. Ron was standing in front of them, pale and wet.

"Death Eater," he whispered, "Very near."

"What?" whispered Harry back.

"There is a little place without trees over there," said Ron, indicating a point in the Forest, "They lit a fire and were saying some strange spells, I caught some words and I didn't like them at all."

"For example?" asked Draco.

"They said the name of You-Know-Who, Dark Spells and stuff like that."

"How many Death Eaters were there?" asked Harry, visibly worried.

"Twenty, maybe twenty-five," Ron whispered.

"They are trying to give the Dark Lord a real body. Trying to bring him definitely back in life. We have to stop them," said Draco, trying to put himself on his feet.

"We can't win against them, Malfoy," said Harry shooting his head around, "They are too many for us."

"I thought that the Boy-Who-Lived, would never speak like that," snapped Draco.

"I'm speaking like that because, they are twenty Death Eaters and we are only two, yes, Malfoy," he added, noticing that Draco was going to say something back to him, "Only two, you are too badly injured to fight."

"Ok, let's put it this way, I won't come back to Hogwarts if we don't at least interrupt the ritual," said Draco seriously now almost on his feet.

"If we go there we won't come back to Hogwarts in any case, because they are going to kill us, Malfoy," snapped Harry.

"Guys," said Ron, calmly interrupting the fight, "I think I've got an idea."

"I can almost see your brain working, Ron," said Harry.

"Wow, what an event it must be," said Draco grinning.

Ron, however, wasn't really listening to them, he was thinking about what to do in the next ten minutes. He was fighting with the idea of making Draco fly exactly above the Death Eaters' heads, with a Wingardium Leviosa spell, and let him fall down in the cauldron that they were using for bringing Voldemort back to life. But he couldn't do this thing, 'We have to bring him back to Hogwarts,' he thought annoyingly.

Well, it was a good plan, he thought, anyway Plan B.

"Ok, listen now," he said to Harry and Draco, "We have to pass on Plan B."

"Plan B? What was Plan A, Weasley?" asked Draco.

"I don't think you wanna know, Malfoy," answered Ron, grinning.

Draco glared at him.

Ron cleared his throat, "Now, if you don't interrupt me anymo-"

"Oh, stop it Weasley, I would like to be at Hogwarts before Hagrid is made Headmaster," snapped Malfoy.

"Oh, stop it the both of you," said Harry angrily, "Ron, come on, we don't have time for all of this.

"Ok, ok, sorry," answered Ron, blushing a little, "Anyway, I think that we can do something."

"How?" asked Harry sceptically, "It's just the three of us against – them."

"I know, I know. But you are the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm an Auror and Malfoy, well, Malfoy is Malfoy. Anyway the point is that we have to interrupt the ritual. We don't have to defeat them, just interrupt the ritual and run away as fast as we can."

"Ron," sighed Harry, "I don't think that Malfoy can run very fast."

"I can run as fast as I want, Potter. Don't you dare start worrying about me," snapped Draco at Harry.

"Good little ferret," joked Ron.

"Weasley, I swear that when this thing is all over, I'm – I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know that, Malfoy," said Harry in an annoyed voice, "Just let's come back to the plan now, ok?"

Everybody nodded.

"Ok, Malfoy will act as bait, while Harry and I-"

"What? Why do I have to act as bait? Why can't be Potter or you, Weasley?" roared Draco.

"Because," sighed Ron, "They don't know that we are here, we will come out at the right moment, when they will be all distracted by your presence."

"Do you really think that they are so stupid? And what should I do? Walking in the middle of the ritual like I'm just having a walk in the Forest?"

"Oh well, Malfoy, you could also think of something by yourself, or do I have to think of everything?"

"I'm just saying that your idea is really stupid; ask Potter and you will see," snapped Draco, turning his head towards Harry.

They both looked at Harry, who seemed very absorbed in something.

"Harry?" asked Ron, "What do you think?"

Harry looked at Draco and then at Ron, "I think it's a great idea, Ron."

"Yes, Weasley 1 – Malfoy 0," sang Ron.

Malfoy glared at Ron and then at Harry and muttered the same thing as before 'Gryffindors' and stuff like that.

"Ok, now seriously," said Harry, "What will we do?"

"Well, I was thinking about Malfoy pretending to be very injured-"

"I'm very injured!" protested Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking a little bit more injured than now, I mean, you can still speak, can't you? You could pretend that you cannot speak at all. You run towards the Forest in their direction and-"

"I cannot speak, but I can run? Have I ever told you that you are a genius, Weasley?" said Draco mischievously.

"Well, Malfoy, you are running away from something, ok?"

"Something what?"

"I don't know yet, but we can use transfiguration for changing some of these trees into something that scares you."

"I'm sorry, Weasley, but there's nothing that scares me," hissed Draco.

"Really? When we went into the Forest in our first year, you didn't seem so sure," said Harry smiling.

"We were just 11," protested Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway remind me what you were afraid of – oh yes, werewolves."

"Ok, we will transfigure something into a werewolf, and-"

"Just a little thing, Weasley, tonight there is not the full moon," hissed Draco.

Harry and Ron cursed themselves for their stupidity. "Oh well, I can't believe that werewolves are the only things that you are afraid of," said Harry, trying to sound casual.

"Come on Drakey, tell us what scares you," said Ron grinning.

"There's nothing that scares me, Weasel," hissed Draco back to Ron, "Transform whatever you want into whatever you think will scare me, I will just run, that's all."

"What about snakes?"

"Oh yes of course, Ron, a Slytherin will be surely afraid of snakes," said Harry, turning his head.

"What about spiders?" asked Ron, uncertainly.

"We-," Harry was trying to say, but Draco interrupted him.

"Oh, what a great idea Weasley," he said trying without success to hide his joy, "I think that spiders will be a great choice."

Harry glared at him, "Well, Ron, if you don't want spiders, we can create something else, you-"

"No, it's ok, I gave you the idea," said Ron firmly.

"Did you hear him, Potter? It's his idea, but, Weasley, I'm sorry to tell you that nobody would be scared by some little spiders – what about a nice Acromantula?"

"Malfoy you really are-"

"It's fine for me," said Ron.

Malfoy smirked and Harry rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok," he said, "Malfoy, you have to go very near to the place where the Death Eaters are standing, at our sign you will start to run towards them as fast as you can, ok?"

Draco nodded, "What will be the sign?"

"Hmmm, red sparkles from my wand. They won't be too high or strong, so pay attention, ok?" said Harry.

Draco nodded again.

"Ron, I think you should go on the other side of the open space, and wait there. We will come from two different ways, so they will be a little bit disoriented."

"And when will I know that the battle has started?" asked Ron quizzically.

"Hmmm, no signals, because we are too far and the Death Eaters will be able to see it too. Let me think – oh yes, wait a moment," said Harry searching in his pockets, "Here you are," he said giving Ron a little clepsydra, "I've got one too, it's fifteen minutes long. Turn it now and when it finishes we'll jump out from the Forest, ok?"

Ron nodded, "Good luck Harry."

"Good luck to you too," he said while Ron was disappearing between the trees.

He waited until Ron's steps faded away and then turned towards a large trunk and whispered "Feravertur".

The trunk was transformed into a big black spider, an Acromantula. Harry guided his creature in Draco's direction and made him run towards him.

At the same time that the Acromantula sped in Draco's direction he sent red sparkles from his wand.

Draco saw the sparkles and started to run towards the Death Eaters. Behind him he heard crashing trees and trunks; the Acromantula was getting nearer.

Harry closed his eyes and followed slowly behind Draco and the Acromantula.

He looked at the clepsydra, ten minutes to go.

All he had to do now was enjoy the scene of Draco in the hands of the Death Eaters, until it was his time.

Ron, on the other side of the open space, was thinking exactly the same thing.

Draco, on the contrary, didn't have loads of time for thinking about himself, he was just running as fast as he could, and, if he had to tell the truth, he wasn't really fast.

His arm hurt and his leg was pulsing painfully.

Finally, he saw a big fire in front of him and loads of hooded people.

The scene wasn't very focused, he felt that his senses were abandoning him, but he didn't stop running.

A woman raised her wand and scream "Immobilus" to him. He stopped in the middle of the run, one leg up and one down.

Then someone screamed an Avada Kedavra spell against the Acromantula, which exploded in little pieces.

"Why didn't you kill him, Bellatrix?" asked a man.

The woman that sent the spell took off her hood and came near Draco with a mischievously evil grin on her face.

"Because," she said, tossing Draco's hair gently, "The Dark Lord himself wants to kill him, and I won't be the one that is gonna take away his personal fun. But," she added, looking sharply at the man who spoke, "If you want to kill him, Goyle, do whatever you please. For me it will be a pleasure watching the Dark Lord killing you with pain."

Goyle murmured something incompressible, and turned his back to Bellatrix and Draco.

Bellatrix smiled and pointed her wand at Draco's chest murmuring, "Finite Incantatem". Draco opened his eyes and turned his pale face to his aunt.

In the meantime, both Harry and Ron watched their clepsydras, seven minutes to go.

"Oh, Drakey," said Bellatrix in a childish voice, "I don't know if you are really so stupid like you seem, or if this is all a stupid plan for I don't know what kind of thing."

Draco was sweating, he wasn't unsure about what to say, and he didn't know if he had to answer.

Bellatrix was still looking at him, madness in her eyes.

"Come on, you escaped from us, how can you be so stupid to come back? If you are trying to stop us from bringing the Dark Lord back to life, then you are surely very stupid, you are too weak to fight us and even if you were strong, we are too many for you."

"M-maybe I was just escaping from an Aromantula, don't you think?" said Draco trying to sound innocent.

Four minutes to go.

"You are telling me that you cannot fight a spider?" asked Bellatrix suspiciously.

"I don't have my wand with me."

Belatrix glared at him.

"Bellatrix!" called a man who was next to the Acramantula ruins.

"Look after him," said Bellatrix to another hooded woman, and she moved towards the man that called her.

Draco saw them talking and touching the ground, then, after a couple of minutes, Bellatrix came back to him again.

Two minutes to go.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked Draco, "The Acromantula was just a trunk – what are you up to?"

One minute to go.

Draco stayed silent.

Bellatrix started to laugh, a cold terrible laugh, then she pointed her wand to her nephew's chest and smiled mischievously. "I'm sure that Lord Voldemort won't be angry with me, if I kill you right now, he will surely understand if I tell him that you were doing something against him," she said in her childish voice.

Ten, nine, eight… Bellatrix touched Draco's chest with her wand; seven, six, five, four… she opened her mouth to say something; three, two, one.

"Avada-" she was interrupted by screams and green and red sparkles. Two men were running from two different directions sending spells to all the Death Eaters they found in their path. Bellatrix let Draco go and ran in the middle of the open space, where stood the fire and the cauldron.

She looked at one of the men, "Potter," she hissed like a snake.

"Don't let them come near here," she said to a Death Eater who nodded back to her; then she turned towards the cauldron and started to say spells and prayers to the Dark Lord.

Ron and Harry where doing their best for fighting the Death Eaters, they attacked by surprise, but the Death Eaters were too many for them.

Anyway the real problem was Bellatrix, she was succeeding in bringing Voldemort back to life, and both Ron and Harry were too busy with all the Death Eaters for caring about her.

On the contrary, it seemed that nobody cared about Draco. He was on the ground barely breathing. He watched the 'battle field' and he found Ron and Harry far away at his right, some of the Death Eaters around them. Lots of hooded people were on the ground most of them dead and the others almost dead. In the middle of the field there was his aunt, Bellatrix, trying to complete the ritual by herself, and she was almost succeeding in it.

With all the strength that he could find in his weak and injured body, Draco got on his feet and moved slowly towards Bellatrix. She was showing him her back, so all he had to do was to make as few noises as he could.

He wasn't sure about what he was going to do to her aunt, but he knew that he had to hurry up because his strength was fading away very quickly.

He started to run towards her, all the screams from the battle field covered his heavy steps.

He arrived at her back very quickly and with all his strength he pushed Bellatrix in the cauldron, and then pushed the cauldron off the fire, spilling the potion all over the grass.

Bellatrix had just the time to scream, and then she was gone.

Everybody, good and evil, heard her scream and they froze.

When they became aware of what happened, fear appeared on their faces.

All the Death Eaters started to run into the Forest, some of them leaving their wands behind them.

Ron and Harry ran towards Draco. When they reached him he was as cold as stone.

"I-is he dead?" asked Ron, paler than usual.

Harry touched his wrist.

"He is not," he said in relief, "But he won't last too much longer. We have to reach Hogwarts as soon as we can."

"Now we don't have to pay attention anymore, it doesn't really matter if somebody will see us," said Ron.

"Right," answered Harry, "That's why we are going back to Hogwarts on our brooms."

"Accio Firebolt," said Harry while Ron was summoning his own broomstick.

Their brooms arrived in less than ten seconds.

Harry got on his broomstick with Draco sitting in front of him; he had to pay attention not to cause him to fall off.

After only fifteen minutes of flying, they were landing on the deserted Hogwarts grounds.


	23. Hope

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR!

A/N: Well, here you are, another chapter, happy? I've got some doubts about the rating of this story, do you think that I should raise it? Let me know what do you think. Oh, yes enjoy this new chapter, I like it very quite a lot. I think it's funny.

To flyingthoroughbred: Thank you so much for beta-reading this chapter.

**Hope**

Draco opened his eyes and watched out of the window. The grounds of Hogwarts were covered with sun. The Whomping Willow moved its leaves in the air.

"I'm happy to see that you are feeling better, Draco," said a voice behind him.

Draco turned his face and saw Dumbledore standing next to his bed.

"Professor," he said weakly, trying to get up from the bed, "I don't know really what to say. I'm feeling so sorry. I deserve a punishment."

"Why, Draco?" asked sweetly Dumbledore.

"Because I failed on my mission."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because I didn't succeeded in anything."

"If killing the most terrible of Voldemort's followers and interrupting a potent ritual are nothing, then I don't really know what something is," said Dumbledore, smiling.

Draco closed his eyes and smiled too.

"Does your arm still hurt you?" asked Dumbledore, sitting on a chair next to Draco.

Draco moved it up and down a little.

"No, it doesn't," he said, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A week: you were really tired," said Dumbledore, patting him on the shoulder.

"A week?" asked Draco in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded. "Madam Pomfrey had great difficulties in keeping away all the visitors during this week," said Dumbledore seriously.

"Visitors? Did I get some visitors?" asked Draco not believing what he was hearing.

"Of course you did. Two of them were particularly insistent, Madam Pomfrey had to forbid access to this area of the infirmary."

"Who were they?" asked Draco softly.

"Can't you imagine them?" asked Dumbledore smiling.

Draco closed his eyes hoping that they were not who he thought they were. "Potter and Weasley?" he asked slowly.

Dumbledore's smile became wider.

"What did they want?" he asked a little rudely.

"Why don't you ask them by yourself? They are waiting right outside the door of the infirmary."

Draco looked at the door as if he was waiting for Harry and Ron to come in and scream "Surprise!".

"Shall I let them come in?" asked Dumbledore, standing up.

Draco closed his eyes and thought for a moment; then he nodded.

Dumbledore smiled and moved towards the door, but before he could reach it, Draco spoke again.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?" he asked, smiling.

"I-is it true that Hermione Granger is dying?"

The question didn't surprise Dumbledore; on the contrary, it seemed that he had been waiting for that question for all of his life.

"She is, Draco," he said seriously.

"I'm s-sorry."

"We all are. She is the cleverest witch I've ever met. She loved to read books; can you remember this particular fact, Draco?"

Draco nodded.

Dumbledore smiled and turned his back to Draco, but before moving towards the door he spoke once again, "Who knows, maybe a _book _will save her life, don't you think?"

Draco didn't understand these words, but he knew that Dumbledore stressed the word 'book' on purpose.

While Draco was thinking about all these things, he heard Dumbledore talking to somebody, and then two men came into the infirmary.

"How are you feeling Draco?" asked Harry, smiling.

"How would you feel, Potter, if a Death Eater had tortured you?" answered rudely Draco.

"Hey, Malfoy, Harry was just trying to be nice," snapped Ron.

"Then tell him not to ask stupid questions."

"It was not a stupid question since you have slept for almost a week I thought that you felt better," said Harry.

"My arm is still hurting me," he muttered.

"I bet that's a lie," said Ron, "Madam Pomfrey told us that you were alright, just a little bit tired."

Draco grinned, "So you asked Madam Pomfrey about my conditions – did you care about me?"

"Care about you?" said Ron, blushing a little, "Don't talk rubbish, Malfoy!"

"Then why are you blushing, Weasley?" asked Draco, grinning.

"We just wanted to know when you wouldn't feel too bad, so that we could come in here and you could thank us for saving your life," said Ron stressing the word 'thank'.

"You – what?" almost screamed Draco.

"We – saved – your – life," said Ron as if he was talking to a child.

"You didn't do anything like that! I saved your life!"

"You are crazy Malfoy," said Ron seriously, "If we weren't there, you would have died under the Death Eaters."

"Who killed Bellatrix and interrupted the ritual?"

"Yeah, but who killed almost all of the Death Eaters?"

"Almost all the Death Eaters ran away when I killed Bellatrix."

"You wouldn't have been able to kill Bellatrix if it wasn't for us!" screamed Ron.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!" Draco screamed back.

"Ok, men, that's enough," said Harry, putting himself between the two men; at the same moment, Madam Pomfrey entered the infirmary with a very angry face.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, go out of this infirmary right now," she said firmly, "Mr. Malfoy is not completely healed yet."

Then she pushed Ron and Harry out of the infirmary without listening to their remonstrations.

"That damn git!" screamed Ron when they entered their office.

"Calm down, Ron," said Harry, sitting at his desk.

"Why could we have saved his life and we cannot save Hermione's?" asked Ron, looking at Harry desperately.

Harry sighed, 'It wasn't really a question,' thought Harry, 'Well it was, but Ron isn't really waiting for an answer. I've answered this question so many times.'

"Harry can you believe me that in a week, I never got the chance to see her?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron, I know that – you told me thousands of times," sighed Harry.

"Muggle hospitals," muttered Ron.

At that very moment somebody knocked on the door.

Harry stood up from his chair and opened the door.

Professor McGonagall entered their little office.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," said Harry politely.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. She then turned her head towards Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I wanted to know if you knew something about Miss Granger," asked Professor McGonagall anxiously.

Ron looked at her alarmed "Why? Did something happen to her?"

"Oh, no," she answered reassuringly, "It is just that when you came back from the mission you went into London to meet her just once, and then Lilian isn't coming to school for almost a week – I thought, I mean, Hermione isn't – dead, is she?"

"No," he answered softly.

Professor McGonagall sighed in relief.

"But she is feeling really bad," continued Ron, "I don't think that she will survive for a long time. I cannot see her, though."

"Why?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Because she was taken to a Muggle hospital the evening that Harry and I left for the Dark Forest. And that would not have been a real problem, but she said that she wanted only her parents to come in and see her. Lilian and I or whoever other cannot come into her room."

"What?" asked McGonagall, " Why would she do something like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because she doesn't want to see our sadness, I think."

"And Lilian?"

"She is at her grandparents' house. I go to see her every time that I can. She never stops crying, and I can't do anything for her – her mum is dying and her dad is a complete stranger. I think that her life couldn't be worst."

"At least she has a dad," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"I think I'll send an owl to Hermione's parents, I want to see her," said Professor McGonagall resolutely.

"You'll waste your time, Professor McGonagall," said Ron while she was leaving their office, "She doesn't want to see anybody."

When she closed the door, Harry sighed heavily. "You know Ron, I think that she is doing all this to protect you and Lilian and all the people that she loves."

"I don't need her protection," muttered Ron.

"And do you think that she needs yours?" asked Harry, smiling a little.

"Of course she does."

"I'm sure that she is thinking exactly the same thing," sighed Harry.

Ron looked at his friend and thought that he was right.

Knock knock.

Harry went again to open the door.

"Malfoy?" he said, seeing the pointed face of the man in front of him.

Draco was still in his pajamas and he was blushing a little.

"Can I come in?" he asked a little rudely after various minutes while Harry stared at him.

"Yes," he said, opening the door widely.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Ron, glancing at him.

Draco glanced back at him.

"I was here because I wanted to say something to you, but now I think that I won't tell you anything."

"Oh my gosh! Will I ever survive this?" said Ron, grinning, "Little Drakey won't tell me anything. He is very evil, isn't he Harry?"

Draco didn't seem affected by these words. On the contrary, he looked almost amused. He smiled very evilly and came closer to Ron's face.

"Oh very well, then," he almost whispered, "I'm happy that you don't mind what I was going to say, but I thought you would do it, especially because it is all about a certain – Mudblood," he said, stressing the last word.

Ron eyes became wide at once; he took out his wand and pointed it at Draco's throat.

Draco was still grinning, though.

"Ron," said Harry coming near to them.

"You little stupid ferret, if you don't tell me what you know about her, I swear that I'll show you how good my Avada Kedavra spell is," hissed Ron, getting nearer to Draco.

Draco kept moving back, at the end he had to stop because he found himself with his back to the wall. His smile, anyway, didn't fade away.

Ron touch Draco's throat with his wand and pressed a little.

"Interesting," Draco tried to say while the wand was pressed on his larynx, "I thought you weren't interested in what I had to say."

Ron pressed a little bit heavily.

Draco let out a small, suffocated scream.

At that very moment Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder from behind.

"Ron," he said calmly, "Ron, let him go. I know that he is a big bastard, but he won't be able to say anything if you break his larynx."

"Harry, d-did you hear what he called Hermione?" asked Ron without taking away his eyes from Draco.

"I did, but let's try to listen what he has to say about her, ok? If it is nothing of interest, I swear that I will say nothing if you decide to kill him," said Harry smiling.

Ron let Draco go slowly, very slowly.

When Ron's wand was at least 10 inches away from his neck, Draco started to massage his throat.

"You could have killed me, Weasel," said Draco without stopping smiling.

"I will surely do that, if you don't say something that interests me," answered Ron seriously.

"Ok, now stop it, the both of you," said Harry staying between the two of them, " What do you know about Hermione, Malfoy?"

"Oh, but I don't know anything about Hermione," said Draco looking at Harry.

"What? Why? But you said-" said Harry in disbelief.

"I said all I wanted to say was about Hermione, but I don't know anything about her," explained Draco.

"Ok, just tell us what you know, Malfoy," Ron cut in.

Malfoy grinned again; then he became serious all at once.

"I came here because I wanted to tell you that maybe you were a little right about our discussion before; I think that you saved my life after all – so I wanted to thank you in some way and-"

Ron came nearer to him at once, grabbed him, and shook his shoulder, "Who are you? And what did you do to Malfoy?" he screamed in Draco's ears.

Draco pushed Ron away and glanced at him.

"I think that Weasel is becoming crazy," muttered Draco to Harry.

"Not as much as you are," said Harry in disbelief for what Draco said before, "Anyway, go on."

"Well, what I was going to say, before that fool interrupted me, is that I wanted to do something for thanking you. I know a couple of spells that can save her from death."

"Really?" asked Ron, coming near, with hope in his voice.

"Yes," answered Draco.

"And why do you know these spells? I thought that all the things that your father taught you were about Avada Kedavra and other Unforgivable Spells," said Harry suspiciously.

"Well," said Draco, lowering his voice, "There is a book, it is called something like 'How to Cure Witches, Wizards, Muggles and Mudbloods from All Kind of Mortal Muggle's Deceases, and it is about – well I think that the title says all."

"Wait a second," said Harry, "'Muggles' and 'Mudbloods'? Are you just doing a paraphrase or the author is a friend of yours?"

"Well, the author is one of the most intelligent and most famous wizards of all times. He was the greatest wizard that ever walked on this Earth and all the people respected him and-"

"Can't you just say his name, Malfoy?" cut in Ron.

Malfoy smirked. "Mortimer Malfoy."

"Wow. Is he another nice relative of yours?" asked Harry smiling.

"He was the father of the father of the father of the father of the father-"

"Ok we have understood," said Harry, yawning.

"-of my father. One of the most famous Malfoys of all the times."

"If he is one of your ancestors, I think that nothing good will come out of that book," said Harry unconvinced.

"Well, he didn't really care about Muggles and Mudbloods, but he tried all of the spells on some ill Wizards and Witches and they all resulted good incantations."

"How can your relative want to cure all these people? It is suspicious, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"It is Dark Magic in fact," said Draco icily, "As the both of you should know, you cannot cure anybody from mortal deceases. But my famous and intelligent ancestor collected all the dark spells that he knew for doing this, and studied all the spells that were not yet invented."

"Why?" asked Harry, raisinh his eyebrows.

Malfoy looked exasperated. "I don't know why, ok?" he said and quickly tried to change subject, "Anyway there is an incantation in that book called 'Marcium Evaniscis' that is exactly for curing forms of cancer."

Ron, who has been silent for all that time, looked at Draco with a small fire in his eyes: the fire of hope.

"Are you telling the truth, Malfoy?" he asked Draco.

"Of course I am Weasel."

"And where is that book now?"

"It was at my house," he said, "Until it was destroyed."

"The Malfoy Manor has been destroyed?" asked Harry.

"Tore it down a couple of years ago," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And the book?" asked Ron in a low voice, "Has it been destroyed too?"

Draco smiled, Ronald Weasley was waiting for his words, "It hasn't. All the things that were in Malfoy Manor have been taken away by the Minister of Magic. But-"

"We'll steal it from the Minister," said Ron.

"Will you please let me finish, Weasel? As I was going to say – but this book isn't there. A wizard thought that this, and some other books, would have been safer under his control. So he took the books in a very secure place, where there is a terrible guardian that won't ever let you reach the books."

Draco paused for what seemed like hours to Ron.

"And?" he asked after a little.

"And what?" asked back Draco.

"Who was this wizard?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Do you want to know his name? Oh but you know him very well – Albus Dumbledore."

Both Harry and Ron were speechless.

Draco was very satisfied with himself.

"What?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Dumbledore has a book that could cure Hermione and he never told us this?" asked Ron, whose anger was rising.

"Dumbledore is damn clever. It's almost like he had foreseen all this. He wanted me to tell you that. He made me remember about that book when he came into the infirmary before you did."

"Why should he have waited for you to tell us?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Draco, shaking his head.

"I think I know that. He wanted to unite us. Maybe it will be needed: the strength of all three together for the ritual."

Ron closed his eyes. There was something wonderful in his life after all.

"So all we have to do, is take the book from Dumbledore's office and-"

"Oh no," Draco interrupted Ron, "The book is not in Dumbledore's office."

"No?"

"No, it is in the library."

"What?"

"Library, Restricted Section."

"The terrible guardian you were talking about is-"

"- Madam Pince."

"It's really terrible," said Harry seriously.

Both Draco and Ron nodded.

"Anyway, it wouldn't be the first time we enter the Restricted Section, right Ron?" asked Harry, blinking.

"Right."

"Ok, I think that we have to unite our strengths to save the life of that bookworm," said Draco.

"Hey, I've already said that!" protested Harry.

Draco glanced at him.

"Anyway," continued Draco, "I think that I will be able to find all the things necessary for the spell or potion or whatever it will be. I was the best in Potions when we attended Hogwarts."

"Excuse me? You were just the teacher's pet," said Ron.

"How dare you say tha-"

"And I think that I'll collect the book from the library," said Harry, interrupting the quarrel, "While you, Ron, will have the most difficult thing to do."

Ron nodded.

"And exactly what will this consist of?" asked Draco sceptically.

"Trying to convince Hermione to let us cure her."

Late that night there was a man sleeping and snoring in the infirmary of Hogwarts.

A man covered in a magic cloak who was searching for a book in the library of Hogwarts.

And a man who was crying silently in his bed, but he wasn't sad. He was crying for happiness.


	24. London Hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing… blah blah blah… J.K. Rowling does… blah blah blah…

A/N: Oh, well I don't know why I keep on writing 'author's notes', it seems like nobody reads them. But I enjoy writing something about the chapter, so I'm sorry but you'll have to put up with them! I wanted to tell you that since this moment I've raised my rating, now it is T (you know teen-pregnancy and stuff like that…). Anyway I hope that you'll all like this chapter, is not one of my favourite, but it's of necessary, anyway I like the cliffy end…

To flyingthoroughbred: Thank you so much for beta-reading my chapter, I don't know what I would have done without you!

**London Hospital**

'Pop'.

Mrs. Granger brought her hand to her heart, let go the plate that she was drying, and it crashed against the floor. "Oh my God, Ron dear, you should tell me when you are going to – what was that word – Appartate?"

"Apparate."

"Exactly, thank you. You should tell me that you are going to do that thing in front of me in my kitchen," she said, picking up the pieces of the plate.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Granger. But it's an emergency."

"What? Has something happened to Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger, alarmed.

"Even if it was, I couldn't know it," he said bitterly.

Mrs. Granger sighed. "You are right, darling. But then, what is the emergency that you are talking about?"

Ron unexpectedly smiled. "We have found a cure for Hermione, Mrs. Granger."

Mrs. Granger looked at him, her face pale. "You are lying; aren't you?" she asked softly.

Ron shook his head. "We have found a book – well Malfoy found it – where there are the-"

"Malfoy? I'm sure I've heard that name before," she said absently minded.

"I bet you have. He was one of the – hem – best students in Hogwarts. Hermione must have told you that. And now he is very crucial in the war against You-Know-Who. Anyway, these things are not important," Ron wasn't really comfortable saying nice things about Malfoy, "He knew about a book that can cure all kind of disease, Muggle diseases too. She will be fine, Mrs. Granger; aren't you happy?"

While Ron was talking, Mrs. Granger went towards the table in the kitchen and sat down. Ron followed her.

"Oh course I'm happy, but Ron, dear, we both know that she won't let you do that." A silent tear dropped down her cheek.

"That's why I came here," he said seriously.

Mrs. Granger looked at him. "What? Why? I don't understand-"

Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "I need my daughter."

Mrs. Granger wiped away her tears and nodded. "She is in her bedroom."

Ron nodded back and went towards the stairs.

Lilian's bedroom was the last one on the right. Ron remembered that it was the bedroom where the Grangers put him when he came to visit Hermione in their 6th year.

Knock. Knock.

"Go away," said a voice behind the door.

Knock. Knock.

"I said go away. I don't wanna eat or anything else."

Knock. "Lilian?"

There was a long silence. Lilian knew that that voice was neither her grandmother nor her grandfather.

"Lilian, will you let me in?"

Lilian got up from the bed she was laying on and went towards the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, without opening the door.

"If you let me in, I'm gonna tell you why I'm here," said Ron softly.

Ron heard the release of the lock and the door opened.

When he entered, he saw that the windows were all obscured and that the room was a kind of mess. Lilian went sitting on her bed and put her arms around her knees.

"Can I sit down?" asked Ron, moving some clothes out of the way.

Lilian nodded. He sat down next to her.

"I need your help," he stated, looking her in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, taken aback.

"Because you want the same thing that I want."

"And what would that be?"

"Your mum."

Lilian's eyes filled with tears. "She doesn't want to see me anymore; I think that she hates me."

Ron panicked; thirteen nephews and he still didn't know how to behave in these cases.

But then he heard a voice that sounded exactly like Hermione's. It was saying that he had to hug her.

Without thinking twice he moved towards her and he hugged her tight. Lilian started to cry and hugged her father back. Ron put a hand on her head and caressed her hair. In that very moment, he felt a wonderful sensation: he had his daughter in his arms and was going to save the girl that he had loved for so many years.

Slowly Lilian's cry faded away, but Ron didn't let her go. He would have stayed there forever. But after a while Lilian pushed him gently and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Ron.

Lilian nodded, "What were you talking about? What do you need me for?"

Ron became serious again, "We have found the way to cure your mum."

Lilian looked at him; she smiled but then she said bitterly, "She won't let you cure her."

"That's why I need your help. We are going to the hospital, and we are going to collect her, right now."

"Didn't you forget something, Dad?" (Ron's heart jumped when she called him 'dad') "We cannot go into the hospital room; mum doesn't want to see anybody except Grandma and Grandpa."

"And didn't you forget something, Darling? I am a wizard."

Lilian smiled. Yes she had forgotten it. What was wrong with her? She had passed a year doing magic, and now she didn't even remember that her dad was a very important wizard.

She jumped down from her bed and went towards a cupboard; she opened it, and took out her wand. She cleaned it on a sweater and came back to the bed smiling.

"What do you think you are going to do with that?" asked Ron, smiling.

"I'm preparing myself," she said seriously.

"Well, you won't need it." He nodded towards the wand.

"Why? You said that we were going to use magic, and-"

"No, I said that I am a wizard and so I am going to use magic," he said, stressing the 'I', " You are an underage witch; you cannot use magic outside Hogwarts. Your mum will kill me if she finds out that I let you use magic outside of school."

Lilian snorted, but put her wand away.

"Then what do you need me for?" she asked, sitting again on her bed next to her father.

"We are going to convince Hermione to let us cure her. You just have to go there and do what you do everyday."

"Cry for her?" she asked bitterly.

Ron nodded. "She has to see how important she is to us. She thinks that after what she did, I mean the fact that she went away from me and left a father without his daughter and a daughter without her father, well, she thought she acted for the best, but now she is not thinking about it anymore."

Lilian nodded. "I'm not angry with her for what she did," she said.

"I'm not angry either. But she just feels that it's all her fault. We have to go there and let her know how important she is for us, and that we aren't angry with her."

"I'll do all I can, but then she will be fine?"

"She will. We have found a potion that will cure her completely."

"But-"

"Yes, I know what you are going to say, but Dumbledore agrees with us."

"Us?"

"Professor Potter, I and – hem – Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? I've read that name somewhere – yes! It was on a target. He attended Hogwarts, loads of years ago."

"Well, he attended Hogwarts, and he was a Slytherin, but not so many years ago: he was in my and your mum's year."

"Slytherins…..were you friends?"

"Hmm, well – I – not really, but – well – we are not enemies – now."

"It's not very reassuring, is it?"

"No I don't think so, but it's the last chance that we have."

Lilian nodded.

"So, do you think that we can go now?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Will we Apparate there, or will we use Floo Powder?"

"I think that we can walk there," said Ron, getting up from the bed.

Lilian looked a little bit deluded. "Why? It would be easier and faster."

"Lilian, your mother won't like it if we Apparate into her bedroom."

Lilian nodded again and snorted. Then looked at her father. "Dad, can you go out, please?"

"Why?" asked Ron absent-mindedly.

"I have to change my clothes," she said blushing.

"Oh, yes, of course," he answered, blushing too, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

He went out of her room and reached Mrs. Granger in the kitchen.

"We are leaving, Mrs. Granger."

She looked at him and nodded. "Oh, Ron, darling, tell me that she will be fine."

"She will."

"Swear it to me."

"I swear. Listen, I'll take her to a – hem – friend's house for the cure. I don't know how long it will take us to do it, but I'll never let her die."

At that very moment Lilian came down the stairs. Now that Ron looked at her in the light, he saw that she was very thin, too thin; she looked like she was ill herself.

"I don't really know what to say, except good luck, to you both."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Granger. I'll owl you whatever happens."

"Thank you," she said, hugging her granddaughter, and then she hugged Ron.

"Goodbye, Grandma."

"Goodbye, Lilian. Listen to your father and be a good girl, and-"

"Ok, Grandma, don't worry," she said, kissing her on the cheek.

Then she ran towards the door where Ron was waiting for her, and, before he closed it behind them, he looked at Mrs. Granger and smiled.

Ten seconds after, the door burst open and Lilian asked out of breath, "Grandma, in which room is mom?"

When they reached The London Hospital, Ron felt something like excitement growing inside him.

He was holding Lilian's hand and when he stopped they looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Ron.

"Ready!" she answered compressing his hand.

"Excuse me Miss, where is room 510?" Ron asked politely to the first nurse that he met, the only problem was that she was running with a little bag of blood in her hands, so that she just screamed him back something very unkind.

"Dad, it's better if you let me talk next time," she said, guiding him to the receptionist.

"Excuse me?" she said to a young woman with long blond hair.

"Yes, darling? Do you need something?" She had a silly voice.

"Yes, can you tell me were 510 is?"

"Room 510?" she repeated checking a schedule, "Oh, I'm sorry darling but there is a note that says that the girl in the room 510 wants to see only her parents, and you don't seem so old," she said smiling.

"Oh, please, she is my mom," She said with puppy eyes.

"Oh, well, I don't think that I can let you in, darling, I will-"

"Petrificus Totalus."

The nurse stayed there motionless. Lilian looked at her father, who was putting away his wand.

"Dad, you can't do that. If somebody's coming, what will they think-"

Ron smiled, "Oh yes, you are your mother's daughter, indeed. Don't worry about her and search for Hermione's room on the schedule; when we know where we have to go, I'll break the spell."

Lilian looked at the schedule and read out loud, "Room 510, 3rd floor, 2nd building."

Ron took out his wand again and broke the spell.

"Thank you very much!" said Lilian going towards the door with Ron.

"Sure, darling, sure," she answered like she just woke up from a dream.

Ron and Lilian followed the signs for the 2nd building and then they took a lift to the 3rd floor.

On a big sign in front of them it was written: 'Bedrooms 501-530 (and an arrow indicated that they were at their left), Bedrooms 531-560 (and they were at their right).'

They turned left and started to count the bedrooms.

501.

502.

503.

Everywhere there were people without hair.

504.

505.

There were also many children.

506.

507.

508.

A doctor was talking to some people that were crying.

509.

510. Ron and Lilian stopped in front of white door. It was like all the other doors they have just passed by, but there was something different. Maybe it was just the name written in a small piece of paper outside the door.

It said 'Hermione Granger'.

"Do you think we should knock on the door?" asked Lilian.

"I don't know, what if we make her a surprise?" answered Ron, looking around. 'Doctors don't knock, I hope. I don't want her to suspect that it is not a doctor and start to scream,' he thought.

Lilian put her hand on the door handle and pushed it towards the floor. The door opened slowly.

There was just one bed in the room; it was on the left. On the wall in front of the door there was a big window; between the bed and the window there was a bedside table. Opposite of the bed there was a small wardrobe; next to it there was a chair. It was all white.

Hermione was lying on the bed, wearing white pajamas. She was awake, her head turned towards the window. When she heard the door opening, she checked the small clock on the bedside table.

"It's a little bit early for the daily visit, Doctor Bolton, isn't it?" she said feebly, without turning the head.

"Yes, I think it is," said Ron when the door closed behind them.

Hermione jerked her head towards the door and tried to sit up in the bed.

Ron and Lilian looked at her pale and haggard face. She must have lost weight, lots of weight. She searched with her skinned hands for the button for calling the nurse.

"No," screamed Ron running towards her and throwing the button away from her.

"I'll scream," she said shaking.

"No, wait," Ron put a hand gently on her mouth, "You have to listen to us, then if you want, you can scream, but before you do, you have to listen, ok?"

Hermione moved her eyes from Ron to Lilian. Lilian's eyes filled with tears. Hermione nodded.

Ron smiled and took away his hand.

"How did you find me? How did you enter here?" she asked quickly.

"I told you that you have to listen," said Ron smiling, "Anyway, your parents told us the number of the room and we arrived here with a little magic," he winked at Lilian.

"You haven't used magic outside Hogwarts, have you, Lilian?" asked Hermione seriously.

"Oh, stop caring about that, Mom," she said snorting, "What do you care if I use magic if you don't even want to see me?"

Hermione flushed: a thing that wasn't so bad because now she looked like she was a little bit more alive.

"I don't want you here because I think that you can do without seeing me in this state."

She showed them her arm covered with pricks and bruises.

"No," said Lilian raising her voice. Both Ron and Hermione looked at her.

"No," she repeated, "You just don't want to face the sadness that you think you will see in our eyes, but you don't think that you will feel the same sadness at the bottom of your heart if you stay here alone."

Lilian wasn't crying; she wasn't even screaming. She just stayed there watching her mother. Then after a while she shook her head and sat down on a white chair near the door.

Hermione was holding tight to the sheet in her hand. Ron, who had been next to the bed for all that time, sat down next to her and took her right hand in his.

"Hermione, we know how to cure you," he said softly.

"What are you talking about? I told you that-" but her sentence was interrupted by a cough.

"Hermione," he said when the cough faded away, "Listen. There is a book, it is about diseases and treatments. There are also Muggle diseases like cancer and – Hermione I think that you will be fine if you let us do what is needed."

"What kind of treatment is it?" she asked slowly.

Ron looked at her hopefully, but suddenly realized that he had to explain that her life was in Malfoy's hands.

"Well, a friend of ours," he said sweating, "Knew that there was a very interesting book in the Library of Hogwarts; there are all the treatments for all kind of mortal, Muggle diseases."

"What is it called?" she asked, trying to remember if she had read something like that when she was at Hogwarts.

"Something about 'How to Cure Wizards, Witches, etc.'," he said, avoiding her gaze, "'From all kinds of Mortal, Muggle Diseases.'"

Hermione closed her eyes mentally recalling all the books that she had read so far. "I've never heard about it. You said that it was in the Hogwarts Library, right?" she asked suspiciously, looking at Ron.

Ron nodded, suddenly very interesting in his and Hermione's hands, "Yes, but it is a new purchase. It arrived something like a couple of years ago."

Hermione nodded and moved away her hands from Ron's. Ron instinctively looked at her.

"What are you hiding from me, Ron?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

"N-nothing," he stammered.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What is the name of the 'friend of ours'?"

"I don't think that it is very important-"

"Ron," she said, putting her hand on his again and looking at him sweetly.

"Malfoy," he muttered.

"What?" asked Hermione, coming nearer to Ron.

"Malfoy," he muttered, raising his voice a little bit.

"Ron, I can't understand," she said, trying to pull him towards her.

"He said Malfoy, Mom," interrupted Lilian, annoyed.

Ron jerked his head towards his daughter and moved his lips to create the word 'No'.

But then he turned towards Hermione when he heard her laughter.

"Lilian, honey, you must have not understood it very well, it is quite impossible that Malfoy is – well – a friend of your father and of Harry," she laughed, "Right, Ron?"

Ron didn't look at her. "Well, really, s-she is not w-wrong," he stammered.

Hermione's laughs faded away and her mouth opened wide. "Are you joking?"

Ron shook his head and then smiled. "But guess what? He is working for Dumbledore. He is not a Death Eater like everybody thought. Isn't that good?"

Hermione was speechless. All she could breathe was 'Malfoy'.

"Yes, Malfoy, darling, isn't that funny? Your worst enemy when you were at school is going to save your life," he said hoping that Hermione would find it funny.

Hermione closed her mouth, "Are you telling me that you want me to go out of a hospital and put my life in Malfoy's hands?"

"Yes, Hermione, what do you think?" he said, smiling.

"I think that you are crazy," she said seriously.

"No, darling, look Harry has already stole- I mean, he has already borrowed the book from the Library. This morning when I got up, I saw the book on the table. It doesn't look like Dark stuff or anything," he lied, "It is simply a book and you know how much you love books, right?"

Hermione glared at him, "Do you think that I'm stupid, Ron?"

"Of course I don't, Hermione," he said quickly.

"Then why should I trust Malfoy?" she asked sharply.

"Because he has a debt with Harry and I and this was his way for thanking us. And Dumbledore agrees with us."

"He agrees about what?"

"About using that book for helping you. All we need is for you to say yes."

Hermione bit her lips. "He agrees?" she murmured.

Ron nodded.

"Come on, Mom," Lilian said, standing up from the chair and running towards the bed hugging both Hermione and Ron and putting her head in Hermione's lap.

Hermione and Ron caressed her hair and their hands met on Lilian's head. They looked into each other's eyes; a tear slipped down Hermione's cheek.

"Ok," she said, crying.

"What?" asked Ron while Lilian lifted her head.

"Ok, I'll do it," she repeated.

Lilian threw her arms around Hermione's neck and Ron did the same thing embracing both his daughter and his love.

They all could have stayed there for all their lives; they had what they had been waiting for all their lives. A family. A real family.

After several minutes they were snapped away from their thought when they heard a door opening near them and a male voice that was talking happily to somebody, "Nice day, Mrs. Tempton, isn't it?"

"It's Doctor Bolton," said Hermione alarmed, "You have to hide yourself under the bed, if he finds you here he will-"

But before she could finish the sentence, Ron had again embraced both Hermione and Lilian, and they all Disapparated.

With a loud 'pop' they all Apparated in Ron's old room at the Burrow.

Ron was holding Hermione in his right arm and Lilian in his left one.

"Wow," said Lilian, letting go of her father's arm, "Wow, that thing rocks."

Hermione moaned and brought a hand to her head.

Ron quickly leaned her on the bed that was his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, worrying about her.

"I have felt better," she said, smiling weakly.

Ron smiled and turned his head towards Lilian. "Lilian, go down the stairs and look for your grandmother, ok?"

"Ok, Dad, but what does she look like?"

Ron sighed. "Stay here with your mum. I'll be right back."

Lilian nodded, and Hermione moaned again.

Ron Disapparated and Apparated in the kitchen.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley ran towards him, "Ron, Harry has just gone away. He left something for you and he was muttering something about Hermione. He looked really strange and-"

"Mum, Hermione is upstairs," he said interrupting her, "What did Harry leave for me?"

"What? Hermione's upstairs? How-"

"I have no time mum; she isn't feeling well. Where is the thing that Harry left me?"

Mrs. Weasley gave him a piece of parchment. Ron mentally read 'Piccadilly Circus 1052, London.' He turned it, Harry had written also a note on the back: 'Come as soon as possible.'

"Can I come upstairs and see her?" asked Mrs. Weasley, looking at Ron.

Ron looked back at her. "I need something from you, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley nodded in an I-will-do-anything way.

"I need you to look after Lilian for all the time that I and Hermione will be away," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek of happiness and hugged Ron.

"Where is she?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to know her granddaughter.

"They are in my bedroom, let's go," he said and they both Disapparated.

When Mrs. Weasley Apparated in Ron's bedroom, she looked at the young little girl with red bushy hair and chocolaty eyes and couldn't help bringing her hands to her mouth. Then she spotted the bed where Hermione was laying and her eyes filled with tears.

"Mum it's not time to cry, now," said Ron sweetly, "Look," he nodded towards Lilian, "She is your granddaughter, Lilian; Lilian this is your grandmother, Molly."

"Very pleased to meet you, Grandmother," she said shyly, stretching out her hand.

Mrs. Weasley took her hand and pulled her granddaughter towards her and hugged her tight.

When she let Lilian go, she moved slowly towards Hermione and sat down on the bed, taking her hand.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, smiling feebly.

"Good morning, Hermione," she said sweetly, "Is there something in particular that you want to eat, when you get back?"

Hermione smiled. "I would like to eat your famous soup."

"You'll find a cauldron full of it," she smiled back at her.

Hermione coughed and moaned again.

"Hermione, you have to get up and come downstairs. Do you think that you can do that?" asked Ron, coming near to her.

"I don't know. Apparating made my feel worse," she said, trying to get up from the bed.

Ron helped her, putting his hand on her back. "We are going to use the stairs now."

When she put her feet on the floor she almost fell back, Ron made her sit down on the bed and passed an arm under her legs and another under her back, and he lifted her up. She was almost weightless.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione made their way down the stairs, and Lilian followed.

When they reached the living room, Ron laid Hermione down on the sofa.

"Mum, I need some Floo Powder," he said quickly.

"But, Ron, how she is supposed to use Floo Powder by herself? She is too weak," said Mrs. Weasley nervously while she was taking a little jar off the chimney.

"She is not going alone, Mum, we are going together," said Ron resolutely.

"Oh, Ron, but it is too dangerous."

"You said it, mum, she is too weak," he said, taking a big handful of Floo Powder.

"Take some more," said Mrs. Weasley scared.

Ron took so much powder that a lot of it fell on the carpet.

Then he and his mother helped Hermione stand up. He put his hand around her waist and held her tight. They slowly entered the chimney.

"Hermione," he called to her.

She looked at him.

"Hermione you have to say 'Piccadilly Circus 1052, London'. Ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Malfoy lives in Piccadilly Circus?" she asked feebly.

"I don't know, but that was the address that Harry left me," he said.

"I want to come with you," said Lilian from the living room.

"No, darling you can't," said Mrs. Weasley sweetly, " But I have to send lots of owls, and we can make a cake. What kind of cake do you like?"

Lilian didn't move her eyes from her parents.

"Go with Grandma Molly, darling. I assure you that she bakes wonderful cakes," said Hermione weakly.

"Yes, we'll be back very soon, Lilian," said Ron.

Lilian hugged them both and followed her grandmother into the kitchen without taking her eyes away from the chimney.

"Ready?" asked Ron.

"Ready," breathed Hermione.

"Piccadilly Circus 1052, London," they both said as clearly as they could with the Floo Powder that penetrated in theirs noses and mouths.

Green flames surrounded them and in a second they were going.


	25. Marcium Evaniscis

Disclaimer: As usually I don't own Harry Potter.. Come on! I would be busy writing the 7th book right now..

A/N: Eh, eh.. What can I say? If I say that it's not my fault, are you gonna believe me? I really hope so, because it's not my fault. But actually it's not my beta-reader fault as well, she has been sick. And if you are going to complain because the beginning of this Author's note is the same of chapter 5 of my other story, well, it's because both my beta-readers got sick. I really hope that it's not me.. Anyway, I've a surprise for you: both my fan-fictions updated the same day, aren't you happy? I really hope so! About this chapter there is a little thing that I want to point out: I wrote something about the 'Half-Blood Prince', I made a mistake because almost all the chapters of this ff have been written before the 6th book came out, so they don't take into consideration the events of that book (I don't want to spoil anything, but if you have read the book, you know what I'm talking about…), but I like that sentence, so I'll leave it. Second thing, this is _NOT_ the last chapter, there are still 2 chapters to go. And last, but not least, this is my favourite chapter of this ff, so I really hope that you'll enjoy it. Wow, long Author's note, I'll stop here. TTFN.

To flyingthoroughbred: Thank you very much for your beta-reading work. I don't know what I would have done without you.

**Marcium Evaniscis**

When Ron and Hermione arrived at Piccadilly Circus, 1052, London they thought they had just arrived at a love hotel, an expensive love hotel.

The chimney they arrived in was in a huge living room. All the windows in the room were obscured and only candles lighted the space. Thousands of carpets hid the floor and on the sofas the cushions seemed just ready to welcome some feisty lovers. The principal colours were red and crimson.

They didn't dare to move. They were sure that they didn't arrive at the right place.

Ron was thinking about what to do, when a door burst open, and Harry entered restlessly.

"Ron, I'm so happy to see you. I gave your mum the note, but I wasn't sure that you would have passed by the Burrow. So I didn't know if you would have it. But now that you are here I definitely know that I did the right thing. I was coming to look for you, though," he said at once. Now he spotted Hermione in Ron's arms. "Oh, my God! Hermione! How are you?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled weakly, "I've been better."

"I bet you have," he said, smiling at her and placing his arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulder. With Ron on her right and Harry at her left she was able to drag herself out of the chimney.

Ron was going to lay her down on the first sofa, but Harry restrained him. Hermione moaned.

"No, not here. We have to go in the other room," he said nodding towards the door he came through.

"What the hell is this place?" asked Ron, breathing heavily from the effort of holding Hermione.

"Draco's house," said Harry in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Draco's what?" asked Ron in disbelief.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I know what you are thinking of. I would never believe it if somebody would have told me this was his house, but this is his flat actually."

"But it looks like a-"

"-love hotel?" finished Harry for him, "Yeah. I know. It's his house, and he said that he likes a little bit of luxury."

Harry let go of Hermione, and held the door open for her and Ron. Then he closed it behind them.

The three of them found themselves in a very different room. It looked like Snape's dungeons. In that room, there were no windows and the walls were mere rock. The only furniture was the huge book-shelves on three walls out of four. On one of the bookshelves, there was an ancient cupboard. Next to the door there was a grandfather clock. In the middle of the room there was a large stone. It looked like an altar. It had the shape of a single bed. Next to it a cauldron was bubbling on a fire and a book, that looked like it was really old, was laid open on a small table on the right of the cauldron. A grey smoke filled the air.

"And what the hell is this room?" asked Ron, looking around.

"Don't you like it, Weasel?" asked a voice from the middle of the room, behind the smoke.

"I love it, Malfoy," answered Ron sarcastically.

Draco emerged from the smoke. His pale face covered with ash and dirt. He looked at Hermione attentively; Hermione looked back at him.

Draco came near her face and murmured, "You do not look very well, Mudblood."

Hermione smiled, "I'm fine enough to send you to hell, Ferret."

Draco smiled back at her and, turning his back towards them, said, "You can put her on the Sacred Stone. Then stand next to the cauldron."

Ron and Harry approached the stone and helped Hermione get onto it.

"You know, Draco," she said feebly while she was lying on the stone, "When Ron told me that you were the one that was going to treat me, I didn't believe him."

Draco laughed. "It doesn't surprise me, Granger. But you can't even imagine how exciting it is to have your life in my hands."

"Stop it, Malfoy," said Ron, coming nearer.

"Potter, don't you have to speak to him?" asked Draco without even taking his eyes away from the cauldron.

Harry nodded. "Ron, can you come with me?" he said, stepping towards the door.

"And what about Hermione? Are we going to leave her here with that git?" he said, unconvinced.

"He won't kill me, Ron, he won't dare to touch me while the most brave Aurors are next door," said Hermione holding Ron's hand.

"Try me," muttered Malfoy looking at her.

Ron nodded and followed Harry, but when they were almost in the other room Malfoy called over them, "Hey! Potter! Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, picking up and throwing to him the book that was on the table.

Harry seized it and left the room.

When the door closed behind them, he opened the book and looked for a page with a big dog-ear on it. When he found it, he passed the book to Ron.

He mentally read the title 'Marcium Evaniscis'.

"Is this the potion?" he asked, looking at Harry.

"It is," he said, nodding.

Ron smiled, "Then what do I have to do with it? It's you and Malfoy that are the potion-geniuses here. Oh no, wait, it was Malfoy and the Half-Blood Prince," he added sarcastically.

Harry snorted. "If I gave it to you, don't you think that you should read it?"

Ron rolled his eyes and started to read aloud, "Potion Ingredients: tail of frog, fang of dog, eye of newt, wing of bat – they don't seem so difficult to find. I mean I swear that in Diagon Alley there will be everything," he said, yawning.

Harry glared at him, "Will you please go on reading?"

Ron rolled his eyes again, "A bezoar, two spoonful of sugar, Veela's hair, horn of Dragon, breath of a young wizard, lizard's leg and blood. I don't know where is the problem, Har- blood?" he asked suddenly realizing that the last ingredient was, well, blood.

Harry nodded, "Read the note at the bottom of the page."

Ron glanced though the page and when he reached the bottom read aloud again, "No blood will work if it is not a wizard's blood, and that wizard must have a link with the sick person. Otherwise, there will be no effect on the person. The quantity of blood is directly proportional to the state of the person."

Ron laughed nervously. "And you just made me leave Hermione with Malfoy to tell me this? I mean of course I will do it, if it is what is needed."

"Ron, Hermione is seriously ill. She could need more blood than you can manage to give her," said Harry seriously.

Ron nodded. "I don't mind," he said, walking towards the door. Harry placed a hand on his arm, trying to restrain him, but Ron just looked at him. "Seriously Harry, I don't mind," and saying that, he made his way through the door. Harry followed him.

Hermione was still lying on the Sacred Stone, her arms on her stomach, her eyes closing.

Ron came near her and held her hand. Hermione opened her eyes, looked at him, and smiled.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I've been better, but I don't think that it's my hour, yet. Despite what the doctor said."

"What?" asked Ron anxiously.

"He said that I should have died about 2 months ago, and then 3 weeks ago and ten days ago. But I'm still here."

"That's because you are a witch," said Draco, absently minded throwing some newt's eyes in the cauldron, "We are stronger than Muggles in these cases."

"You are well informed. How can you know all these things about Muggles?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"It's not about Muggles, Weasel, it's about wizards and witches. We are stronger than them, that's all. I don't know how you can reckon that I've some interest in Muggles," he spat.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "By the way, Malfoy, what kind of house is this?"

"Don't you like it?" Draco asked smiling, "It is too sumptuous for you?"

"It looks like a love hotel. You know that it is in the middle of the Muggle world?" asked Ron sharply.

"Well, if you don't understand art, it's not my fault," he said, smirking, "But, Weasley, here we are not in the middle of the Muggle world. Half of this house is in the Magical world. In Knockturn Alley actually."

Ron snorted and looked at Harry, who was next to Draco, looking intently at the cauldron.

"How long will it take for the potion to be ready?" asked Ron always holding Hermione's hand.

Draco snorted loudly. "Haven't you read the book, Weasley?"

"Only the part that interested me."

"Well, it will take an hour for the potion to be ready and then the ritual will take another hour, and if everything will be fine we have to add your blood and wait."

Hermione opened her eyes wide. "Blood?" she asked feebly, looking at Ron.

Ron and Harry glared at Draco.

"What?" he asked simply.

"Hermione," said Harry, looking at her concerned, "Don't listen to Malfoy, he just wants to scare you and-"

"I want to look at that book," she said weakly but firmly.

"Hermione," said Ron softly.

"I said that I want to look at that book," she repeated.

Draco handed it over her and Hermione intently read all of the ingredients and the passages.

She passed it back to Draco.

"That's not a potion," she said closing her eyes.

"No, Granger, you are right," said Malfoy, smirking.

Ron and Harry looked at each other puzzled.

"It's a ritual," said Malfoy, mixing up the potion that was bubbling in the cauldron.

"And what is the difference?" asked Ron, bemused.

"What is the difference?" asked Draco in disbelief, "What is the difference? Oh my God. Weasley, what's wrong with you?"

Ron turned as red as the cushions in the other room.

"A potion it is – well – just a potion, while a ritual is lots more complex. You have to repeat charms while you are doing it and you have to do things in a defined order. If you mess up something then everything is lost and the consequences will be terrible."

Ron shuddered.

"What about the blood?" asked Hermione, trying to look at Draco.

"Nothing about it," said Ron quickly.

"Oh come on, Weasley, do you reckon that the most intelligent witch that you have ever met will not have a clue about what's going on?" asked Draco simply, "Granger, you read the book, you should know what the blood is for."

"I know. I just wanted Ron to tell me," she said, looking at Ron now.

Ron sighed, "You will just need some of my blood. I will be fairly happy to give it to you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, but I don't think that I will need only 'some of your blood', it will be a large amount of it, and I don't want you to-"

Ron pressed gently his finger on her lips and she stopped talking.

"I will do it, Hermione, if you want and even if you don't want," he said caressing her face with his finger.

"I love you," said Hermione placing her hand on his finger.

"I love you, too," he answered leaning down and kissing her softly on her lips.

Harry sighed and Draco snorted, "Oh please, there are other people in this room."

At that very moment the potion in the cauldron let out a shriek. Draco leaned down to it and grinned.

"Oh, yes, Snape would have been proud of me if he could see me now. One of the most difficult potions ever, and I did it all by myself."

Ron rolled his eyes, and now it was Harry's time to snort.

"Will you please stop it, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it already ready? Didn't you tell us that it took-"

"I was lying," said Draco quietly, "It takes less than an hour, but it wasn't turning pink after ten minutes and I thought that I added the eye of newt too early after the fang of dog, so I decided to take time. But honestly Weasley, I'm too good to make these kinds of mistakes."

"Oh, Drakey, you have to say that you are too modest, too," said Ron in a girlish voice.

"Shut it Weasley. I don't think that you are in the position to making fun of me. Remember? I've your love's life in my hands," he said, licking his lips.

"You son of-" he almost shouted, throwing himself towards Draco. Luckily, Harry stepped between the two men and stopped Ron just in time. He was falling into the cauldron.

"Ron," called Hermione.

"Watch your mouth, Weasel," said Draco, "And watch your step, too. If you fall in the cauldron, I will have to restart from the beginning, and I don't know if I have another bat's wing."

"Ron calm down," said Harry, taking him by his shoulders, "Think of Hermione. She needs you."

Ron came back to Hermione's side and took her hand again. He didn't take his eyes away from Draco, though.

Draco leaned on the cauldron again and extinguished the fire under it. Then he looked intently at the potion, smelled it and tasted a spoonful of it.

"Perfect," he muttered, "Perfect."

"Can we start the ritual, then?" asked Ron calmly.

Draco looked at him. "I think we can. Let me see."

He came nearer to Hermione, and checked her position on the Sacred Stone.

"Can you get up from here?" Draco asked her.

"I don't think so, I'm too weak and my head hurts me more and-"

"Do you mind about your pajamas?" he interrupted her.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because you have to be naked," he said in a matter-of-fact voice, "And if you cannot get up, I have to vanish it."

"What?" asked Ron, jumping on his feet, "Naked? Why does she have to be naked?"

"It's in the ritual. When you learn to read, call me, Weasley," said Draco, taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at Hermione.

"Wait!" exclaimed Ron, stepping between Draco's wand and Hermione, "You are not going to undress her here in front of everybody."

"Weasley it is for the ritual, not for my pleasure," responded Draco snorting.

"Ron, let him do it," said Hermione placing a hand on his arm.

Ron reluctantly moved away from her. Draco smiled and murmured a spell. From his wand came a small light and a soft wind that lifted Hermione from the stone and encircled her body. When the wind faded away, Hermione was placed gently on the stone, completely naked. Her body was covered with bruises and all her bones were visible under the skin.

She shivered and flushed and tried to cover her nudities as much as she could.

"Come on, Granger, it's not cold here," said Draco coldly.

"It's not for the cold, you ferret, it's because she is naked," said Ron trying to hide her from Draco and Harry's view.

"Well, she shouldn't be ashamed of anything, from what I can see from here," said Draco trying to look over Ron's shoulder.

"Don't you dare," hissed Ron.

"Calm down, Weasley, I don't really mind her. Not at all. But you have to calm down and cooperate, because she is going to need me as much as you and Potter."

Ron nodded, but looked at Draco as if he was going to kill him in a very short time.

Draco stepped quickly towards the cauldron and pointed his wand at it, "Wingardium Leviosa," he said, and the cauldron lifted into the air. He moved his lips quickly, and the cauldron stayed still in the middle of the air, next to Hermione's face.

Then he picked up the book and gave it to Harry, "Potter you will be our Reader."

"What?" asked Harry, taking the book in his hands, "Reader?"

"Yeah. The Reader, can you do that? You just have to read the words that will appear on the book."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" asked Harry, puzzled.

Draco snorted. "Listen, when everything will be ready I will start to pour the potion on Granger's body and you will have to read the spells aloud. And you mustn't stop, whatever happens, understand?"

"Yeah, but here there are not spells," said Harry looking at the page of the ritual, "Where am I supposed to read?"

"You have to wait. The spells will appear when I start."

"Start pouring the potion on Hermione?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded.

"And what will I do?" asked Ron, feeling excluded.

"Weasley, you will die bloodless, don't you think that that's enough?"

Hermione looked scared at Ron.

"He won't die bloodless," said Harry coming near her and taking her right hand between his. "Tell her, Malfoy," he added, glaring at him.

Draco snorted. "No, ok. I swear that I will do my best to control myself and not kil you, even if that would bring me great pleasure."

Ron glared at Draco. "Why don't we do an intelligent thing, Malfoy? You read and Harry pours the potion."

"It's not possible, only a Malfoy can do the ritual," said Draco sharply.

"Rubbish," shot back Ron.

"Ok, that was a lie," said Draco quickly, "But only I can do that, because I'm the one that knows what to do."

"Tell us what you have to do and the problem will be over," said Ron in a matter-of-fact voice.

"It's too long to explain and we don't have time," snapped Draco, "Just do what I tell you and everything will be fine. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

"Listen, Weasley, all you have to do – besides giving your blood – is don't talk and don't let her fall asleep. Do you think you can do that?" Draco asked him like he was talking to a little child.

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged his shoulders and moved towards Hermione.

"Where is the cancer situated, Granger?" he said trying not to be distracted by her naked body.

"In my head, " she answered feebly.

Draco nodded and came back towards the cauldron, "I think we can start, then. Everybody's ready?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.

"Good. I wouldn't like to nullify all this work and restart from the beginning – oh well actually if something goes wrong it wouldn't be necessary to start from the beginning, but I don't want my work to go-"

"Can we start it now?" asked Hermione weakly snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco snorted and nodded. He pointed his wand towards Hermione and said "Wingardium Leviosa" and made Hermione levitated at about 20 inches from the stone. Then with everybody's disbelief he put down his wand and dived his hands in the cauldron.

Harry looked at the book he was holding and at that very moment some golden letters were appearing from nowhere. The letters became words and the words sentences.

Draco reached Hermione's head and starting to spread the potion gently on her face.

Harry started to read. He didn't recognize his own voice and felt Ron's eyes on him. He didn't even know in which language he was reading.

Draco continued to spread the potion, which was bright green, now. It was neither too hot nor too cold. Hermione felt comfortable under the potion. So comfortably, that she could have fallen asleep.

Ron shook her gently and she was snapped away from her thoughts.

Draco reached her neck. He was drawing some mysterious symbols that glittered for a moment on her skin and then disappeared like they had been absorbed into her body.

Harry was reading with his low and strange voice, and the atmosphere was really sleepy. The only one that didn't seem to be effected was Draco.

Ron also felt as if his eyelids were going to close at any moment. He squeezed Hermione's hand and tried to concentrate on what Draco was doing.

Draco in the meantime was trailing the potion down her shoulders. Sometimes he just stopped and dove his hand again into the cauldron. The potion seemed to stick to his hand like glue.

When he reached her breast, Ron frowned at him and Hermione shivered, while a very small and satisfied smile appeared on Draco's face.

Very slowly Draco reached her stomach and came down on her legs. When he reached her feet he began to paint the symbols on the back of Hermione. Nobody could see what he was doing with his hands and Ron glared at him twice when he reached some points of Hermione's body, but he didn't speak.

Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to become less and less aware of her surroundings. The potion was having the same effect on her as a drug would.

When Draco reached the back of her head, Hermione started to smile widely.

Draco dived one more time his hands in the potion and brought them near Hermione's lips.

Ron looked at his love. She was letting go of his hand and clinging at Draco's hand. Then she opened her mouth and sucked all the potion from his fingers. The scene repeated until the cauldron emptied.

Ron couldn't help glaring at Draco, even because he was surely enjoying himself.

When there was no potion left the cauldron fell on the table automatically and so did Hermione who started to act very strangely.

Firstly she started to smile, and then the smile turned into a grin and at the end she was laughing eagerly.

She looked at Draco and stretched a hand towards his face; Draco took it and smiled. Then she turned her eyes on Ron and took his hand between hers kissing and licking them.

Ron looked at Draco and at Harry who had just taken away his eyes from the book for a second. Draco didn't seem to care about that strange behavior, Harry lost his voice for a moment.

When she let go of Ron's hand, she started to look intently at her hands, after a while she burst into a laugh and passed her fingers on all her body in a very sensual way.

Ron and Harry reddened, but Draco didn't seem affected. He was really in good control of his feelings and sensations.

He moved towards the small table where the cauldron laid and took a silver dagger. With it in his right hand he stepped towards Ron.

When he was only a few inches from him he indicated his wrist and stretched out his hand.

Ron understood and rested his hand on Draco's. Draco pulled Ron till his hand was on Hermione's face. She looked at it and tried to touch it like a child, but Draco kept it far from her.

When Hermione realized that she couldn't reach the hand she slammed her fists roughly on the Sacred Stone. Her hands should have been covered with blood, but they weren't and if they hurt her she didn't seem to bother.

Draco brought the dagger near Ron's palm and smirked.

Ron gritted his teeth and nodded to Draco.

The blade's tip disappeared into Ron's palm and went down in his wrist and slowly reached his elbow.

Ron repressed a moan and bit his lips.

Draco turned upside down Ron's hand and blood starting to fall on Hermione's body.

Ron did his best to not faint.

He watched Hermione and blinked twice when he understood what was happening.

When his blood touched Hermione's skin it was suddenly absorbed by her body, like the potion did. She wasn't moving anymore, she laid there motionless with her eyes wide open.

Harry kept looking at what was happening from behind the book. Every minute he became more tired, but he knew that he had to keep going, no matter what ever happened. His two best friends' life was in his – and Draco's – hands.

It was almost ten minutes that Ron's blood was falling on Hermione. Ron's face was getting more pale every minute and he felt his forces abandoning him. Draco had to hold up his arm and all his body.

Another five minutes passed by and Draco began to check the grandfather clock next the door.

After other five minutes he became nervous. Ron was almost going to faint.

But suddenly something happened that made Draco smile. From Hermione's face came a light. At the beginning it was really dim, but in a small amount of time it became stronger. Hermione's skin turning transparent and the light became so strong that all the men had to turn away their eyes.

Draco made Ron sit down on the floor and he fainted on it. There wasn't much blood left in his body, but for now Draco couldn't do anything.

A hot wind blew from nowhere and raised Hermione, for the third time she was levitating on the Stone. Now the light came out of all her body. She looked like an apparition.

Draco was looking at her seriously, Harry found very hard to keep his eyes on the book.

After a while the light in her head became brighter.

Draco tried to fight the pain at his eyes and looked at her head. Something was coming out from her hair. It was a black, smooth and shining thing that looked like a small rock of the size of an orange. It was passing through her head like a ghost.

When it came out entirely it fell on the floor with a hard thud. The light inside Hermione's head faded away and the wind stopped to blow when she reached again the Sacred Stone.

Harry couldn't go on reading because the letters disappeared from the book. And so it could bring all his attention on what was happening around him.

When everything finished Draco stepped towards Hermione.

"How do you feel?" he asked offering a hand.

Hermione took his hand and sat up letting his feet dangle. She looked around and touched her head. Harry looked at her, her skin was now smooth and fair. No bruises or injures on her arms.

"I feel good," she whispered.

Draco smiled, "I know, I'm a genius."

Hermione's eyes danced all over the room and spotted Ron on the floor. Her eyes opened widely. And she threw herself towards him.

Harry hurried towards him, too. Draco snorted, he did forget about him.

"Ron," called him Hermione, "Ron!" she repeated more loudly shaking him. If he was breathing Hermione couldn't hear it. If he was dead it was all her fault, now she could feel what Ron, Lilian and everybody she knew had proved for her.

"Move away, Granger," said Draco picking up his wand from the table.

"Ennervate," he said out loudly pointing his wand towards Ron.

Ron started to breath hardly. Hermione threw herself towards him and hugged him.

"Ron, how are you doing?" she asked him crying.

"How do you think he is? He has just woken up and a naked girl threw herself on him. I would be happy," said Draco annoyed.

Everybody's head turned towards him.

"What?" he asked.

Then Hermione realised that she was naked. And tried to cover herself with Ron's clothes.

"I think I'll need something to wear," she said blushing.

Nobody did anything, Draco looked at them and snorted, "Do I have to do everything?" he asked lifting his wand. A minute later Hermione was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Harry helped Ron get on his feet.

"How do you feel, mate?" he asked him, looking at his pale face.

Ron looked at Hermione, who was smiling at him, "Never felt better," he answered grinning.

Hermione came near him and hugged him. Ron hugged her back. They stood there without speaking for several minutes.

Ron had everything he wanted; he felt like the most lucky wizard on Earth.

"Oh, no please, don't thank me too much," said Draco ironically, snapping Ron out of his thoughts.

Hermione, with everybody's disbelief, threw herself towards Draco and hug him. Draco stood there bemused. Then she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly.

Draco opened his mouth but no sound came out. "S-sure," he stammered after a while.

Hermione then headed towards Harry and did the same thing to him. Harry hugged her back, though.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, smiling.

"Everything for my favourite girl," he answered, smiling back.

Then she came back to Ron's side. "Ron, I'm going to thank you properly tonight."

Ron flushed and kissed her on her lips. Hermione kissed him back and they stopped only when Draco said, "Hey, you two, get a room."

When Hermione drew back, they both smiled.

And they did all their way towards the fireplace smiling and hugging and stopping to kiss each other.

Harry couldn't help smiling.

When they reached the fireplace, Harry was the first to pick up some Floo Powder and entered the chimney.

"Harry, don't tell anything to anybody. I want to see their faces when they find out," said Hermione, smiling.

"Then you should hurry up," Harry told her before saying "The Burrow," and disappearing between green flames.

"Ron, you can go next," said Hermione.

"No, Hermione, you go next," he answered her.

Hermione nodded and, before going, she placed another kiss on Draco's cheek. "Thank you again, and see you soon, Draco."

Then she said "The Burrow," and she too was gone between green flames.

Ron turned towards Draco. "Thank you," he muttered.

Draco smiled. "You are welcome, Weasley."

Ron stretched his hand and Draco shook it.

"But I can't understand why Hermione was acting so strangely when you were spreading the potion on her."

"Because it was like a drug, it had to make her feel better, and she really was great," said Draco grinning.

"And what about the stone that came out of her brain?" asked Ron.

"That was her cancer," answered Draco in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I see. Well, see you, Malfoy," said Ron and, after saying his destination, he vanished too.

Draco looked around. "Uff, naturally I have to clean up everything by myself." He lifted his wand, muttered a couple of spells and then he laid down on one of the sofas and waited for his deserved rest to come.


	26. A Party at the Burrow

Disclaimer: Even if I would love to own Harry Potter, I don't.

A/N: Just five words: IT IS NOT MY FAULT (a question: if I write "It's not my fault" the words are 4?). I'm pretty sure that it's my fan fiction's fault. I mean, I'm starting to believe that my fan fiction is cursed. Yes, you read well, cursed. Because all my beta-reader disappeared, yes disappeared. Anyway, after a long quest for a beta-reader I found one that didn't "evaporate" like the others! That's so cool, so, I'm positive to believe that this fan fiction will be finished soon. Oh, come on there's just one chapter left after this one, I would be really unlucky if I lose this beta-reader as well, wouldn't I? Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I really hope that I didn't make you all wait for something that you don't like. TTFN! Oh, yeah just one last thing… Since "Putting "review responses" within story chapters is now unnecessary and more importantly, not allowed." I got read of all the review reply I used to write, but if you wish I'll answer you privately. Lol!

To Darknesswritter13ebil: Thanks a lot for reviewing, you did a great job and you have been really quick! I can't believe I have the chapter ready in my hands!

**A Party at the Burrow**

When Harry first appeared in the fireplace of the Burrow, he found himself face to face with so many redheads that he was sure he hadn't mistaken the chimney.

It seemed like in a theatre, when the curtains go up and everybody goes quiet. So everybody did. All the faces were turned towards Harry. He stepped uncertainly outside of the fireplace.

All the Weasleys were there, with Hermione's parents and with Harry's great surprise there were also some of his Hogwarts mates, Neville, Parvati and Padma, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, etc. Finally he spotted Dumbledore and some people from the Hogwarts staff: Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Hagrid and in a small corner there was Snape.

Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Lilian made their way towards him.

"So?" asked Mrs. Granger feebly.

Harry would have liked to scream at everybody that Hermione was feeling wonderfully, but he just stayed there with his face blank.

Mrs. Weasley panicked, but in that very moment another burst of green flames announced that somebody else was coming.

Now all the faces turned from Harry to the fireplace.

When Hermione appeared in it every one held his breath.

Then, stepping out of the fireplace, she smiled widely.

The first one to throw herself towards her was Lilian.

"Mum, how are you?" she asked hugging her.

"I've never felt better, Lilian," she said hugging her daughter back. Lilian started to cry on Hermione's stomach and everybody smiled.

After a while all the people were talking and screaming and some of them were crying.

Minutes later another sparkling of green flames announced that Ron was coming. He looked bemused at the crowd of people that were staying in his living room and then felt that somebody was hugging his waist tightly. He looked down and embraced his daughter back.

Then he found himself in the middle of the horde of guests, where everybody patted his shoulders, hugged him or shook his hands.

Mr. Weasley waved his wand in the air and lots of tables appeared in the air, everybody moved and they reached the floor. Mrs. Weasley disappeared in the kitchen followed by Fleur and all her daughters in law. Ron spotted Hermione on the sofa, she was talking to a crying Mrs. Granger.

He decided not to disturb them and followed his mother in the kitchen. When he entered all his sisters in law hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Oh, Ron, you have to tell us everything-"

"How is she feeling? She won't-"

"Where have you-"

"How can she be-"

They were talking all together and Ron couldn't follow any conversation, he kept looking at all the girls without having the time to answer.

"Girls, girls," said Mrs. Weasley trying to capture their attention, "There are lots of hungry guests in the living room, will you please bring all these things there?" She indicated the dishes on the kitchen table.

They all smiled and moved towards the table where they picked up a couple of plate each and then they disappeared in the living room.

"Mum," started Ron after that also Penelope left the kitchen, "Where do all this people come from?"

"Ron, darling," answered Mrs. Weasley, "I had to owl someone. All these people care about you and Hermione, they had the right to be here."

Ron opened the door that brought to the living room where everybody was enjoying the feast.

"I can understand Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but what about Snape?" he asked nodded towards him.

"Oh, but Ron, Snape cares a lot about Hermione."

"What about Lavender or Seamus? We haven't seen them for ages," protested Ron.

"I just thought that it would have been nice if Hermione found some people here for her when she was back," said Mrs. Weasley seriously.

"Yeah," Ron let go the door and turned to face her mum and whispered, "But what if she didn't recover? If she wouldn't have survived the treatment?"

"Come on Ron, I know that you brought her to a specialist, Dumbledore told me," she said smiling.

"Dumbledore told you what?" asked Ron in disbelief, "Mum, we brought her to Malfoy."

Mrs. Weasley stopped for a while, but she recovered quite early, "Well, Dumbledore trusted him, then. Anyway Ron everything went perfectly well, and she is here, safe and happy. Go in the living room and please ask Ginny if she can come here and help me."

Ron sighed and came back in the living room.

"Ginny, mum wants you in the kitchen," he murmured when he found her.

Ginny sighed and headed for the kitchen.

Ron looked around for Hermione and found her next to Lavender and Padma.

When he reached them, Lavender and Padma ignoring them completely, Hermione and threw themselves towards Ron.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione had just told us what you did for her, you are so brave," said Lavender in a sugary voice, "You know we can still be – you know – close friends." She tapped gently his finger on Ron's stomach.

"Oh, don't be silly you," said Padma pulling Lavender away, "You have already had your chance with him, Ron won't be so stupid to do the same mistake twice."

Ron blushed and looked at Hermione who smiled, she found it very funny. Lavender and Padma had never been very intelligent, but asking Ron out in front of her was so stupid that it was almost hilarious.

"Oh, of course, and who went with him at the Yule Ball?" asked Lavender sharply.

"Look girls, Seamus and Dean are getting bored," said Hermione nodding towards them and snapping the girls out of their thoughts.

"You are right Hermione, see you later Ron," they said together and disappeared in the crowd of the guests.

Ron stepped towards her, "I'm sorry about all these people, it's all my mums fault." He looked really sorry.

"Oh, no, Ron," she said placing a hand on his cheek, "I'm happy to see all these people. You know, that means that they have not yet forgotten about me."

"Hermione," he said taking her hand and kissing it, "I have to tell you something. Something that I would have loved to tell you in a long time."

Hermione looked into his eyes.

Ron took a long breath, "Hermione, I-"

"Hey, Hermione," Fred and George stepped between her and Ron, who sighed, "Fleur said that Penelope said that Lavender told her that she heard Harry telling mum that you had to fly on a pink elephant all naked for all the room, is that true?" asked George.

"I think that the rumour became untrustable, when Lavender referred what she heard." said Hermione practically.

"Yeah, I told you that," said Fred to George and they came back towards Angelina and Katie.

Ron followed them with his eyes. "Ron?" asked Hermione, "Ron you were going to tell me something?"

"Oh, yes," he said looking at her, "Hermione, you-"

"Well, well, well," Snape came slowly towards them with a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand, "Miss. Granger, I'm pleased to see that you recovered completely."

Hermione smiled, embarrassed.

"Now, I think you'll want to finish your last year at Hogwarts?" said Snape.

"Well, Professor Snape, I've not yet thought about that." she said thoughtfully.

"But, Miss. Granger, that will be a great opportunity for you. You are the brightest witch I've ever met and nobody knows where your smartness can bring you."

Ron's mouth fell open. Snape was nice towards Hermione. Snape was actually nice towards Hermione.

"I'll have to think about that, I've got a daughter and I don't think that I'll feel very comfortable in a class full of children."

"No, Miss. Granger," said Snape shaking his head, "You will come to Hogwarts, but you will take private lessons."

"I don't know. I don't even know where my wand is." she said.

Snape nodded, "Well, that was all I came for. I hope to see you at Hogwarts, Miss. Granger."

"Thank you." said Hermione smiling.

Snape walked quickly towards Professor McGonagall and started to speak to her.

"Ron?" asked Hermione, "Ron, are you ok?" she waved a hand in front of him.

Ron looked at her bemused, "He-he was nice." he said.

"I think so." said Hermione smiling.

"That's so strange."

Hermione nodded, "But what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, yes, lets hope that nobody will break off us again," he said looking around, "Hermione, do you-"

"Mum, dad!" Lilian ran towards them.

"What, Lilian?" asked Hermione sweetly. Ron sighed.

"Mum, I've got something for you," she put her hands in her pockets and pulled out a little stick wrapped in golden paper.

Hermione took it. "What is it?" She asked her daughter.

"Open it!" she said smiling.

Hermione unwrapped it, and with her great surprise she found in her hands her wand.

"What? Where did you get it?"

"Grandma gave it to me, she said that she had hid it for all these years waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you," she said running in the direction of all her cousins. Hermione looked at her mother and smiled.

"Now, there is nothing that won't let you finish your year at Hogwarts." said Ron smiling.

"Yes, I think that I am going to do what I should have done ages ago." she said smiling.

"Hermione, before anybody else interrupt us, I-"

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, how are yeh doin'?" Hagrid made his way between the witches and the wizards in the room. "I think that it's the best feast I've ever been ter," he said.

"Hagrid, are you ok? Your eyes..." said Hermione spotting his red eyes.

"It's nothin', nothin', I just had somethin' inside," he said fighting the tears, "Excuse me, I think that McGonagall is callin' me," he said, walking away, but he didn't go looking for McGonagall, he pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned his nose.

Ron turned quickly towards Hermione. "Herm-"

"Ron, Hermione!" Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were right next to them, Professor Dumbledore was eating some Chocolate Frogs, "I'm so pleased that Draco helped out with this thing. I was sure that your story would have had a happy ending." he said, smiling.

"Yes, of course," added Professor McGonagall, "And we will wait for you at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Professors, I think that I'll be happy to finish my year."

"Come on, Minerva, I think that Hagrid is going to help himself with Molly's famous cake, and I would like to try a piece of it," and they walked away.

Ron sighed, but before he could have even opened his mouth, his mother appeared and took Hermione by her arm.

"Hermione, dear, come here, darling, I've got something for you. Help yourself with the soup, darling, it's all for you." she said, grinning.

Ron looked at her mum and Hermione, then he angrily pulled out his wand, and pointing it to his throat he muttered, "Sonorus."

He cleared his throat and everybody turned towards him, now the room was silent, "Excuse me," he said in a controlled voice, "I've been trying to speak to Hermione for almost an hour, but I haven't been able to. Everybody kept interrupting us." He looked around.

"Hermione," he said coming nearer to her, "I have to tell you a thing."

Hermione smiled shyly, feeling everybody's eyes on her.

Ron kneeled in front of her and took her left hand, "Do you want to marry me?"

Everybody held his breath, Hermione looked surprised. She didn't expect that, or better she didn't expect that so early.

"Ron, I-" she started in a uncertain tone of voice.

Ron panicked and started to speak quickly, "No, wait, before refusing it, think about it and think that you will make me the happiest man on Earth, and I will be a devoted husband and a lovely father and-"

Hermione placed her right hand on his mouth gently. "Ron, I accept."

Everybody clapped his hands, hugged and kissed each others, cried for happiness, or pretended to be sick.

Ron jumped on his feet and hugged Hermione lifted her from the floor.

When he let her down they looked into each others eyes for a long time, they felt like nobody existed except for them.

"Hermione!" he shouted in her ears.

"Wait," she said pulling out her wand and pointing it at Ron, "Quietus."

"Thank you," he said back to his normal voice, "Hermione you made me the happiest man in the Wizard World.

"And you made me the happiest girl." she said placing her hands behind his head and kissing him.


	27. Orange Blossoms

Disclaimer: After 27 chapters I don't think you'll have any doubts about who owns Harry Potter and his friends. J.K. Rowling does!

A/N: Yay! I was starting to believe that I would have never seen this day! I finally can upload my last chapter! Well, let me tell you all that I had it ready since last July (July 2005), but all my beta-readers disappeared after correcting some chapters of this story. And now I don't know how I feel: I'm happy that it's finally over, but also rather sad while I'm writing this Author's Note. You know what I think it's great? The fact that I published the first chapter of this story the same day I'm uploading the last one. That's strange, though, because I didn't do it on purpose. Okay, I think I'll make this a long A/N because I have lots of things to tell you. Well, first of all I don't think that I will write a sequel to this story – sorry to all the people that asked – but I don't have any ideas for a sequel and I wouldn't know what to write. Plus, I have so many stories in my mind, that I wouldn't find the time anyway for writing a sequel. Second, I wanted to thank you. Yeah, you that are reading at this very moment, thanks for reading this story. And then, thanks to all the people that put this story in their Alerts list, in their Favourites list and in their C2s. And last, but not least, a very big thank you to all the people that reviewed in this last three years, those reviews really made my day. Well, I hate to beg for reviews, but if I'll say this I don't think that it's exactly begging. If you feel like leaving a review, and it's about year 3000 and the aliens have invaded the Earth or Voldy has won the Battle against Harry Potter, leave it anyway, I swear that I'll find the way to read it! And I'll also reply at them (if you want me to!)! Well, I think I bored you enough, sorry! But it was my last A/N to this story. Thanks again, you are all so nice. LOL!

To Darknesswritter13ebil: Thanks for reviewing this chapter! And to Angel of the North, Erin, mleegirl42, flyingthoroughbred thanks for having helped me with the story as well. I've really needed your help.

**Orange Blossoms**

A Hogwarts owl landed in the kitchen at the Burrow, and dropped a letter on the table before it disappeared out of the window. Kirara, Lilian's cat, yawned lazily and glanced at it, before falling back to sleep.

Mrs. Weasley looked out of the window and followed the owl with her eyes, until it disappeared behind a mountain. The courtyard in front of the Burrow was covered by the hot July sun even though it was only 7 a.m.

Mrs. Weasley took the letter from the table and read; 'Hermione Granger' on the envelope.

Another owl entered the window and left the Daily Prophet next to the letter. The little date on the right of the page said 31st of July.

Mrs. Weasley was sipping a mug of milk. Her mind dived in all the things that she had to do during the last month.

.   
The day after the great feast, Hermione left the Burrow for Hogwarts, where she terminated six months of studies in less than a month. She was almost 30 years old, that was true, but she hadn't touched a wand for eleven years as well. She liked to be back in her old school, but above all she particularly enjoyed her nightly 'lessons' with Ron, which rarely ended without a nice happy hour on the couch.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared everything for that day, she wanted everything to be perfect. Her last son was getting married with such a nice woman, and their daughter was the most incredibly gifted witch that she had ever seen.

Mr. Weasley and his sons, Bill and Charlie pulled out of nowhere a big gazebo covered with white roses, which at that very moment stood in the garden behind the house.

Mrs. Weasley had never worked so much and so happily in her kitchen. She, with Ginny and all her daughters in law, had worked for more than a week, but now everything was ready. There were so many things to eat that they could have fed all the Hogwarts pupils for a week.

All the invitation had been sent and they got answers from everybody, there was nobody who said that anyone couldn't come. Even Draco Malfoy.

Now there was very little to do. Mrs. Weasley sat in the kitchen, waiting for someone to come down, so that she could have made herself useful and prepared the breakfast.

The ceremony would be beginning only four hours later and, knowing his family, everybody would have been ready before 11 a.m.

Finally Molly heard someone's steps on the stairs. She looked at the door, waiting to see someone entering the kitchen.

"Can't you sleep, Hermione dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley when she entered the kitchen.

"Nope," she said, smiling and sitting next to Mrs. Weasley, "And you, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook her head, "I can never sleep when one of my children is getting married," then she added, picking up a letter from the table, "This has just arrived, it's for you Hermione." 

Hermione looked at it and read her name. Then she recognize the Hogwarts envelope and her eyes widened.

"Don't you want to open it, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley smiling.

Hermione smile back at her, "Of course," she whispered.

She opened it and read the letter.

"How is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley, already knowing the answer.

"I can't complain," said Hermione laughing. She passed the letter to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley read it quickly; "Hermione, that's very good. You got Outstanding everywhere! I knew you would!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione, blushing.

"Milk, darling?" 

Hermione nodded and a big cup of milk appeared in front of her.

"Thank you," she repeated smiling and started sipping the milk. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I feel strange. It's almost a month that I have a stomach-ache and a headache. But you see, maybe it's just the nerviness for today."

Mrs. Weasley looked intently at her and smiled. "Maybe," she answered thoughtfully.

Hermione smiled without understanding.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her watch. "Oh, my gosh! It's almost 7:30, and I have so many things to do! I had better hurry up." she exclaimed, sitting up.

Hermione finished her milk and got up too. "I can help you, Mrs. Weasley, if you want, I can't come back to my room and get ready, because Ron and Lilian are still sleeping in there."

"Oh, Hermione dear, I would never let you help me in your condition." said Mrs. Weasley, reaching out a hand to stop her.

"In my condition?" she asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and blinked. ""You are the bride, dear." she said, and with that she disappeared upstairs.

Hermione followed her with her eyes, then she decided to sit down on the sofa and wait for someone to come down.

Ron opened his eyes and found himself staring at his daughter. She was still sleeping. He looked out of the window. The sun was shining brightly. He checked his alarm clock. 7:30 a.m. 

Then he searched for Hermione next to Lilian, but her part of the bed was empty. He got up and sat on the bed, picking up his wand from the bedside table and getting up to walk towards the door on tiptoes.

He walked to the door next to his, and without knocking on it he entered.

A man was snoring on the bed. 

"Harry?" called Ron, peering at Harry's lying body. 

Harry snorted.

"Harry! Are you sleeping?"

"Yes, I'm sleeping, Ron. Go back to bed." he answered in a sleepy voice.

"Are you sure? If you are talking than you can't be sleeping, can you?"

Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up on his bed, then he searched for his glasses.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing here at -" -he looked at his watch- "- at 7:30 a.m.?"

"Harry," he whispered sitting next to him on the bed, "I have to tell you something."

Harry sighed. "Go on, mate."

"I'm afraid!" he said quickly. 

"Ron, it's perfectly normal. You are getting married, everybody is scared on the day of their wedding."

"How do you know? You are not married, maybe it's me, I'm not right for Hermione, and she doesn't want to marry me, she just-"

"Ron, will you stop it please?" Harry interrupted him, "Of course you are right for Hermione, you have waited for her for twelve years." 

"I know but maybe she deserves more than me."

"Ron, Hermione loves you. She really does. What can be righter than love?" 

"I don't know..."

"You don't know because the answer is nothing. Ron, please, today is your day." said Harry, smiling.

Ron smiled back, "You're right. I think that I'll go downstairs and get something to eat for breakfast."

"Good idea." said Harry, jumping out of bed.

"Oh, Harry?" 

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday, mate."

"Thank you, Ron."

They headed for the kitchen, but halfway through Ron stopped for a snogging with Hermione for about twenty minutes in the living room.

At about 10:00 a.m., the Burrow was filled with redheads. Everyone was trying to get ready. The mothers had to look after their children and, sometimes, after their husbands as well.

The guests were arriving, and the garden was full of people dressed in wonderful outfits.

Colin was trying to take a picture of everybody To Ginny's great annoyance.

In Ron's bedroom, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Ginny and Fleur were trying to prepare Hermione for the ceremony.

In Harry's bedroom, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger were trying to prepare Ron for the ceremony.

Mrs. Weasley forbade Ron to enter in his room and see Hermione before the wedding.

Hermione was wearing a long, white, simple dress, with a very soft shawl, and Ginny had done a great job with her hair. She put little white flowers in it.

Mrs. Weasley kept bringing her hands to her mouth and hugging Hermione.

Ginny, Fleur, Penelope, Angelina, Katie and Rose were Hermione's bridesmaids, while Ron's brothers and Harry were his best men.

Hermione looked out of the window, and spotted all the guests in the garden. They were a lot. 

"Hermione?" Ginny called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You look distracted." she said, smiling.

"Of course she's ok!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley blinking and patting on Hermione's stomach. 

Fleur and Ginny giggled and Mrs. Granger brought her hand to her mouth.

"What? How do you know?" asked Hermione bemused.

Mrs. Weasley blinked again. "Sorry, dear, I have to go down and check on my grandchildren. Fleur, Ginny, will you help me?" she said, disappearing behind the door.

"See you downstairs, Hermione." said Ginny, before she and Fleur followed her mother.

Mrs. Granger stepped towards Hermione. "I'll send for your father, darling. You look beautiful!" and she left the room.

A moment later Hermione's father knocked on the door.

Ron was waiting for his bride outside, under the gazebo. All the guests were sitting on white chairs. They were so many and all their eyes were all on Ron. Ron was sweating quite a lot. Half because everybody was looking at him, and half because he was wearing a long black cloke and was boiling hot under the July sun.

Draco was in the front line, and he was chewing on some gum. Lavender Brown was sitting next to him and, to Ron's great surprise, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco, muttering something. A second later, Draco choked on the gum. Lavender patted him on his back and smiled at him. Draco thanked her and threw away the gum.

Hagrid was sitting on the last three chairs, so that he couldn't have obscured the scene for anybody.

All the Weasley's cousins were sitting in the first three lines of chairs, then followed all the others relatives, Hogwarts' staff, Hogwarts' pupils, friends, friends of friends, friends of friends of friends and people that nobody remembered.

Finally the music started. A happy looking Hermione came out of the door to the Burrow, holding his father's arm.

When she reached Ron, her father kissed her and went to sit next to Mrs. Granger. Ron stared at her, she was gorgeous, a vision.

A man in a white suit, who was the one that was going to marry them, started to speak.

"Ron," whispered Hermione.

Ron turned a little his head towards her. "What?" he whispered back.

"I have to tell you something."

Ron looked at her. "Come on, then."

"I'm pregnant." she whispered, smiling. 

Ron's face was radiant.

Finally they were together, and he knew that nothing could have torn them apart. He would see his face reflected in her eyes forever and she would always have him at her side.

Whatever would happen in their future, they would always have each other's love. And that was more than enough.

- The End -


End file.
